Family Season Two
by Aziza Maye
Summary: The Winchester family is stronger than ever. But will they be able to face what lays before them? This is a continuation of my story Family. You don't have to have read it to follow along with this one. Follows Season 2 of the show with my characters added in.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is, finally, part two. I am so sorry that it has taken so long to get this up and going. For me Season Two has always been my favorite. So of course I wanted to do my very best with adding my characters. I guess this is now considered a Universe and I'm totally okay with that. As I did with the first story this will follow Season Two. Of course there are some hunts and scenes that will look familiar, and there are somethings that are totally from my mind.**

 **If you didn't read the first one don't worry. I have provided a cast of characters that should help you follow along with little to no problems. (If you did read the first one you can skip to the next chapter if you want) Of course if you didn't read the first one you've missed, the family fighting Trolls, Succubus, and of course the boys falling in love and having kids.**

 **Anyway I hope everyone enjoys this story as much as they did the first one.**

John is still alive. He and his sons have become well known not only in the hunting community but in the monster. He is a more encouraging and attentive father, than what was shown in the show. His world revolves completely around his family. Not just his sons, but the two women he now sees as his daughters, and of course his five grandchildren.

Dean is not much different. He did graduate from high school before becoming a full-time hunter. He rescued his oldest son Logan when the boy was just a few days old. Dean fell in love with Kathy, and found their son Kaden. His life completely revolves around his family. His biggest fear is not being a good enough father to his sons.

Sam graduated high school, then went on to a small college where he also graduated after just three years. His world was completely changed when he meet Hannah, his one and only true love. They have three children, Ethan, Noah and Emma. Whenever he's not hunting, he's spending all his time with his family.

Kathlynn (Kathy) Sage Winchester - was mostly raised by her hunter father after her witch mother died. When her father died on a hunt her mother's family took her in. They were obsessed with creating the chosen one and used Kathy and Dean for this purpose. She is a very skilled hunter, as well as a witch. Although she only uses her powers when she must to save, or protect her family.

Hannah Gabriela Winchester - lost her parents when she was very young. Her father was possessed by a demon and killed first Hannah's mother then killed himself before smoking out. All of her childhood the only friend Hannah had was her imaginary friend Gabe. Much to her surprise when she found out Gabe was in truth an angel. Although Hannah can hunt, she usually stays behind and watches over the children.

Logan Sam Winchester - Dean's son and his carbon copy. From his hair, to his green eyes, to his mischievous smile, Logan is his father's son. Logan's birth mother died in childbirth. For his first three years he was raised by his father, uncle, and grandfather. He now completely looks at Kathy as his mother. If it was up to him he would leave school now and hunt full time. He is a very skilled artist and has created many portraits of his family members, as well as true depictions of many monsters.

Kaden Sage Winchester - is Dean's younger son by two days. He is also Kathy's son that she thought had died. He has his mother's blue green eyes and light brown hair, but his smile is all Dean. Kaden's first seven years wasn't completely happy. He doesn't talk about them much but now that he is with his real family he has started blossoming into a hunter. Because of his witch blood he can see or sense many supernatural things.

Ethan Dean Winchester - is Sam and Hannah's oldest. Dean calls him Mini Sam, because he looks exactly like his father. He is quiet and calm and loves school completely. Unfortunately he has inherited his father's visions which usually scares the boy. He loves being a big brother and helps take care of the twins whenever he can. He also looks up to both his cousins. He completely hero worships his father, wanting to be just like him when he grows up.

Noah John Winchester - is the older of the twins, but a little slower at doing things. Even though they are two he has yet to speak. He didn't start walking until his twin was already up and running circles around him. According to Ethan he's just taking his time. He might not talk but he loves to sit and look through books, and he's already writing, somewhat words. Sam and Hannah are pretty sure that both Noah and Emma occasionally also share in the visions, but are not effected as bad as Ethan is. Noah has dark brown hair like Sam but Hannah's green eyes.

Emma Mary Winchester - is the youngest Winchester by four minutes as well as the little princess. She is also much more vocal and mobile than her twin. On many occasions it seems as though the twins are communicating by just staring at each other. She stood first, walked first, and talked first. She has all of the men in the family wrapped around her finger. Emma has dark brown hair and sparkling green eyes.

Daisy is Kathy's aunt, but she's a good witch. She's not really practicing. She owns a bed and breakfast that the family often stay at. The first time they meet was when Hannah went into labor with Ethan. Because of the help and protection Daisy provide them, Hannah and Sam named their first child after Daisy's late husband.

Bobby is pretty much the same. Plus he is completely loving having the little rug rats around.

Derrick Kirby was Kaden's teacher one year. His family are hunters but he become a teacher. He does help other hunters from time to time.

Ron Kirby is Derrick's brother and has helped the Winchesters on a case.

Castiel has changed greatly. He is actually the one that taught John about hunting. He controls a great amount of power and is fixated on keeping the Winchester family going. He often hints at having time traveled to accomplish this. He is very secretive and reluctant at times to intervene directly with the family. But he has killed demons as well as angels to keep them safe. He no longer wears the familiar trench coat, he now wears black jeans, a black jacket and a white shirt.

Gabe/Gabriel has joined Castiel in his crusade. Even though the other angel aggravates him at times with his many secrets. He loves Hannah greatly and will do anything to keep her and her children safe. He admires Sam and the links he will go to keep his family safe.

Raziel is an angel that has also joined Castiel. She was sent to the Winchester house the night the twins were born to take them. Castiel and Gabe convinced her to join them instead. Because she is on the run from heaven she changes her host body often usually though always a girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the official start of Part two. As I say at the beginning of all my stories, if I start posting it, it will get finished. If you have time please drop me a review.**

 **I don't own anything from Supernatural, they are just playing with my original characters.**

"I don't want your stupid excuses." Zachariah screamed. "I want answers. Real full of fact answers."

The two men and one woman cowered before the other man. Zachariah paced back and forth, the very air seemed to be charged with electricity.

"Sir we have done everything in our power." The woman said stepping forward slightly. "The Winchesters are being protected."

Zachariah suddenly turned and grabbed the woman around her throat lifting her off her feet. "I already know that. But by who. Who can possibly be strong enough to protect them from me?"

"I can think of a few." Zachariah closed his eyes and sighed, dropping the woman. "So I hear you are having problems getting our little show up and running."

"You have heard wrong." Zachariah straightened and faced the other angel. Raphael filled the room with his power. "You have nothing to worry about everything will happen as planned."

"Oh really?" Raphael stepped further into the room casually looking around. "Because, and correct me if I'm wrong, but John Winchester is supposed to be dead. How is the first seal supposed to be broken if the righteous man isn't were he can break it?"

"Nothing says that the righteous man has to be one of the Winchesters."

A low rumbling of thunder shook the room. Raphael turned his gaze to Zachariah. "The Winchesters are everything. Everything that has been done and will be done. Now if you cannot get things back on track, Michael and I will find someone that can. Is that understood?"

"Perfectly." Zachariah said lowering his head slightly. "Perhaps if I could have a few more…"

"Take whatever you need." Raphael said waving his hand. "Just do not fail again." And with that he was gone.

Zachariah grumbled and again started pacing. When he noticed the three still standing there his anger grew. They had just witnessed him being put in his place. It didn't matter that it was an archangel. Walking over he stood before the three. "I want you three to find the Winchesters, kill the two women, and make sure it looks as though a demon has done it."

"But sir…" The woman said fear clear on her face. "You have sent others to do just that and none of them has survived."

"Perhaps you three will be the lucky ones." Zachariah said smiling, his face then went cold. "Now go." The three disappeared and Zachariah collapsed on a nearby chair. "This was supposed to be an easy job. Just help give a little push here and there."

"Perhaps it shouldn't be easy."

"Go away Joshua." Zachariah grumbled. "I've already had to deal with Raphael today, I don't want to also deal with the glorified gardener."

"You should all stop pushing things to happen and just let things go on their natural course."

"This is the natural course." Zachariah stood glaring at Joshua. "Why am I explaining things to you? You are nothing but a gardener. So go back to your garden and let the real angels take care of real matters."

Joshua sighed as he turned and left the room. But he did not return to the garden. Instead he followed the three young angels. They stood in the middle of a salvage yard. He could clearly see that this was the last place they wished to be. Joshua looked toward the house the door opened and two young women stepped out. They were laughing and had no idea of the danger they were in. Looking back at the three angels, Joshua saw their blades slowly slide into their hands. The two women did a few stretches before taking off into the piles of cars. The three angels hid readying for the attack. Joshua knew that the two women would not survive. Sighing he turned to leave, but the sound of silent screams reached his ear and he turned back. The female angel laid on the ground her wings fluttering around her. The other two soon followed. Joshua stepped closer looking around for who could have done this. He could clearly see that the death strikes had been done by an angel blade. Looking into the shadows Joshua thought he saw movement, then it was gone.

"Whoever you are, I am no threat to you and yours. I am no threat to anyone." Joshua called. He was not surprised when he got no answer. Looking back at the three dead angels Joshua sighed and returned to the garden.

Castiel stepped out of the shadows a sad look on his face. Gabe came out behind him and looked at the three dead.

"They are just children." Gabe said knelling beside the girl. "They've barely stretched their wings."

"I know." Castiel said through clinched teeth. "Unfortunately that is the cost. To protect this family, many of ours will die."

"Protecting this family, is protecting my family." Gabe stood and faced Castiel. "And something tells me you feel the same way. Otherwise why would you go through all this?"

"They have taught me a great deal over the years." Castiel said with a small smile. The smile faded when he looked down at the bodies. "We must hurry the girls will be coming around any moment."

Gabe nodded and raising his hand snapped. The bodies and two men disappeared just as Hannah and Kathy came around a corner. Kathy ran passed without pausing but something caught Hannah's attention. Stopping she walked over and looked down at the ground. Kathy came back jogging in place.

"Come on Hann I don't want to win because you up and stopped."

Hannah said nothing as she bent down and picked something up.

"What's that?" Kathy asked looking over Hannah's shoulder.

"A feather." Hannah answered standing. "It looks like it was burnt."

"So a bird lost a feather, and it somehow got burnt. Around here that's not really a surprise." Kathy turned back toward the house. "Come on we've only got a little time before everyone is up and demanding our time."

Hannah looked at the feather, before letting it go so it slowly fell back to the ground. Turning she smiled at Kathy. "You love every little demand thrown at you and you know it."

Kathy laughed. "I do. But I've been thinking. Maybe we need a night out. Just the adults."

"We could talk to Dad and Bobby. I'm sure they wouldn't mind watching the kids for one night." Hannah smiled. "Or maybe a full weekend. Sam made me a promise, he hasn't kept yet."

"Sounds wonderful." Kathy said. "But for now, I think I was winning." She took off.

Hannah laughed and took off after her sister. Neither of them saw the man with bright blue eyes watching them, a small smile on his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please do not get used to two chapters in one day. Let's just call this one 'an extra cookie' because I made you all wait so long for part two.**

 **Oh and just a quick FYI on when these are taking place. The first few chapters will be mostly a little family fluff to get started. They replace the first two episodes of Season 2. If you get lost or have any questions feel free to PM me or ask in a review. I try and answer all questions as best I can without ruining too much of the story.**

 **Lastly all mistakes are proudly my own.**

 **Now on with the fun bonus chapter.**

"You might as well stop arguing our minds are made up." Bobby crossed his arms, staring down the two young men standing before him. "Or do you think we're not capable of taking care of your kids? I did just fine a few days ago."

"It's not that Bobby." Dean shook his head. "You did great with Sam and me, but that was just two."

"Yeah, and these five are better behaved then those two." Bobby glanced down at Ethan and winked. When he looked back at Dean, his face was serious again. "This time I'll have John here with me. He's used to taking care of these rug rats."

"It's been over a year." Sam pointed out. "The twins are into the terrible twos."

"They still arguing?" John asked, as he came in from the kitchen.

"Yep and it's getting tiring." Bobby grumbled.

John faced his sons. "Look it's been three weeks. You two have passed up four hunts. Hell I've only left on one."

"But Dad." Both brothers whined

"No buts." John's voice rose slightly. "It's time for us to get back out there. Just because one demon is dead, doesn't mean there's not a hundred more waiting."

"So you want us to take the girls to a bar." Sam said crossing his arms. "Yeah that makes sense."

"We need money." John matched his son's stance facing him. Bobby had to cover his mouth to hide a smile when he saw Ethan trying to match his father. "I've already staked out the bar. You two are better at pool than I am."

"Fine, then we'll go." Dean said. "There's no reason to drag the girls to some dive bar."

John turned his glare to his oldest son. "You think I would send those two someplace that's not safe?"

No one got a chance to answer because at that moment Logan and Kaden came running down the stairs. They turned the corner so fact they almost ran into their father. When they looked up at him, they both had huge smiles on their faces.

Dean's eyes narrowed. "Let me guess, neither one of you did it."

Both boys shook their heads, their smiles growing even bigger. "Mom did it." They both said, pointing toward the stairs.

Dean looked passed his sons to the stairs. His heart skipped a beat, and his mouth was suddenly to dry to form words. Kathy had indeed did it. She was wearing tight black jeans that was perfectly forming to every one of her curves. The shear white shirt clearly showed the tub top under it, as well as Kathy's firm stomach and the protection tattoo. Her short hair framed her face. She had finished the outfit with high heeled leather boots that came halfway up her calf.

"My Mom is hot." Logan stated.

"Our Mom is smoking hot." Kaden added.

"Why thank you." Kathy smiled, her eyes never leaving Dean's face as she walked over to stand in front of him. "And what does their father think?"

Dean licked his lips slightly, looking her over again. "Their father can't think right now."

Kathy glanced over to John. "Are they still arguing?"

"Yep." John said.

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to go out, on our own." Everyone turned at Hannah's voice. She was standing at the bottom of the stairs her hand's on her hips. Like Kathy she was wearing tight jeans, hers were blue. A short sleeve poet shirt that slightly slipped off one shoulder, showing part of the protection tattoo. Her hair was done up in an intricate bun leaving just enough out to frame her face. Like Kathy she had finished the outfit with boats, but hers stopped just above her ankles. As she walked in she purposely kept her eyes from Sam.

"Or." John smiled, elbowing Bobby. "Why don't we take them?"

"I would be more than honored to be seen with these two lovely ladies." Bobby said. "But we're just two old fogies, we'd drag them down."

"You're right. They deserve to have fun." John pulled out his keys. "So who's driving?"

Hannah held up her hand, and John tossed the keys. They were caught before they got to her. She finally looked up into Sam's eyes. "We have plenty of other cars to choose from." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "I mean, since you and Dean don't seem to want to be seen with us."

Sam growled out. "Dean."

"I've got the keys, and mine." Hannah glanced over, to see Dean's arm protectively around Kathy. "Meet you at the car."

Sam put his arm around Hannah, tossing the keys back to his father. He walked her to the door pulling it closed behind him. John smiled when Logan ran over and locked the door. He wasn't sure if that was protection or to make sure they didn't come back in. Bobby and John walked over to the window. They watched as the girls insisted on sitting in the back seat. John laughed when the girls won that fight too. Once the four were in the car it reeved to life and speed off down the driveway.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Kaden asked.

"First we order pizza." John said. "Then I'm pretty sure Bobby has some of those bad horror movies you kids love."

"What about the little ones?" Bobby asked.

"Emma loves anything with ghosts, they make her laugh." Logan said. "And Noah loves mummies."

Bobby shook his head. "Winchesters never change.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my wonderful readers.**

 **I want to take a quick second to thank everyone who his following this story, or marked it as a favorite. A very special thank you to my reviewers. Please if you have just a moment drop me a review. I love hearing from my readers, even if they just say hi.**

 **Enough of that on with the story. Let's see how the double date goes.**

The bar was packed with people, and deep down Kathy loved it. She had been going to bars longer than she probably should have. Her father always took her with him when he hustled pool. He had been pretty good, but he was nowhere near as good as the two she was watching now. Sam was at one table, Dean at another. They had already made over five hundred dollars, and people kept wanting to play them. Sam studied a shot before moving around the table and taking aim. From the look on his opponent face he'd made the shot. Kathy looked at Hannah who was smiling brightly.

"You're going to hurt yourself if you smile any bigger." Kathy had to lean over the table and yell, for Hannah to hear her over the music.

Hannah shrugged taking a sip of her soda. They had both decided that they would not be drinking anything harder than Coke. "I can't help it." Hannah's eyes drifted back to Sam. "I mean look at him." She turned slightly just as Dean took a shot. "I guess I could watch that table."

"I'm afraid I'm going to get whiplash, trying to watch both of them." Kathy laughed.

The waitress came over her tray full of drinks. "Hey ladies. I know you said nothing harder than soda, and I tried to explain that to them, but…" She shrugged setting her tray on the table. "These two, are from the two guys at the bar, with way to greasy hair. These two, are from the two guys at the table to your left, they both have ring shadows, if you know what I mean. These two, are from the guy way over in the far corner that thinks he's so good, he can have you both. These two, are from the barely legal college kids a couple tables to your right. And the two sodas, are from the two guys killing at pool right now."

Kathy smiled as she took one of the sodas, Hannah took the other one. "Thanks Stacie. Please give our thanks, but no thanks to all the others."

Nancy smiled. "So those two are your guys." She turned and looked over Sam and Dean. Turning back she whistled. "Damn girls, you are beyond lucky."

"We know." Hannah and Kathy said, then laughed.

Kathy then got very serious. "Just please make sure, that all those guys, and any others, understand. Our boys are well…" She glanced at Hannah.

"Extremely protective, and will rip apart, with their bare hands, anyone that comes near us." Hannah stated taking a drink.

"Yep, pretty much." Kathy sat back.

Stacie nodded. "I'll keep trying, but some of these guys, just don't like to take no for an answer."

"Thank you for trying at least." Hannah said.

"If they keep pushing and insisting, just put the money for the drinks in your tips." Kathy smiled.

Stacie laughed. "I am so glad you two sat in my area." She picked up the tray still full of drinks and carried them away.

Hannah and Kathy watched as Sam and Dean won another game each. Sam's opponent seemed fine, where Dean's seemed a little upset. Kathy leaned over as close as she could to Hannah and said. "I really hope they don't get in a fight."

"Oh they probably will." Hannah said.

"I know I just hope they won't."

Sam and Dean were deep into another game when Hannah decided to look around the town bar. The decoration was mostly beer signs. It being a Friday night the place was packed. The music was good and there was a lot of people on the dance floor. She was just turning back toward the pool tables, when she noticed two attractive men talking to Stacie. Stacie glanced at Hannah, then looked back at the two men. She shook her head, but the two men pushed, one of them holding out some money. Stacie held up her hand shaking her head again. She then turned and walked away from the two men. They turned and saw Hannah looking at them. They both smiled and started walking toward her.

"Uh oh Kathy." Hannah leaned closer to Kathy. "Don't look now, but there's a couple guys heading this way."

"Sorry, I'm a little focused on the girl hitting on Sam."

"What." Hannah turned to see a very pretty blonde, extremely flirting with Sam. He was being nice and just smiling and moving away. What he never seemed to understand was how extremely sexy he was when he smiled. "I'm going to kill her."

"Now sis stay calm." Kathy said. "I haven't killed the bottle blonde feeling up Dean." Kathy took a drink, her eyes barely slits as she looked toward Dean. "Yet."

"Hello ladies." Hannah and Kathy turned to see the two handsome men, were now standing a few steps away from them. "We asked the waitress to bring you drinks, but she insisted it would be a waste of time."

"So you decide to just come on over." Kathy didn't bother to hide her slowly building rage. "Makes since."

"I'm Josh and this is my best friend Shane."

Kathy quickly judged them as no threat and replied. "I'm Kathy, this is my sister Hannah. And Stacie was right. You are wasting your time with us."

Josh leaned against the nearby table and smiled. "We've been watching you two for almost an hour. You've barely taken your eyes off the pool tables. So you're either waiting to play, or…"

"Or what?" Kathy's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Or you've been trying to catch the eyes of one or two of the guys playing." Josh looked over at the tables. Kathy looked and groaned slightly. The blonde had Dean pinned against the table her hand on his chest. He wasn't encouraging, but he wasn't really pushing away either. "I hate to say it, but it looks like those two have found someone."

Kathy forced a smile and looked at Josh. "She might think that, but I know better." Kathy really hoped no one had heard the quiver in her voice.

"How about you?" Shane finally said, standing a few steps away from Hannah.

"I'm with someone thank you." Hannah didn't bother to look toward Sam. She was a little afraid of what she might see.

"It doesn't look it." Hannah turned and glared at Shane, he held up his hands and took a step back. "No offence. I'm just saying if you were here with me, I wouldn't let you out of my sight. Let alone let another girl…Look we just wanted to see if you two wanted to maybe dance."

Turned to look at Shane, unfortunately meant that Hannah could also see that the blonde was now running her hand down Sam's arm. Turning her back quickly Hannah absently started stirring her drink. "I don't really know how to dance."

"It's easy." Shane stepped next to her, blocking the view of the pool tables. "You just move to the music." He pointed to the dance floor. "Look you don't even have to dance with us. We could just dance close to each other. No one is really touching out there anyway."

"Right, they can't really get mad at the two of you for just dancing, right?" Josh offered. "Come on, why should they have all the fun, and you two just sit here and watch?"

Kathy glanced back at the table Dean was leaning over taking aim, blonde was leaning over Dean. "What do you think little sister care to dance?"

Hannah laughed. "Why not."

Sam was trying to focus on his next shot but the horrible smell of the woman's perfume was making his head spin. Closing his eyes he forced himself to focus, opening his eyes he shot. His ball went in but the cue ball missed stopping were he wanted it to, by a few inches. He could still make the last shot but it still upset him slightly. As he walked around the table he groaned as the girl followed him.

"Side pocket." Sam said as he leaned over to take aim.

"No way in hell." Sam's opponent, Jim, snarled.

Sam smiled, looking up at him. "Want to raise the bet?"

"I've only got a hundred left." Jim pulled out a hundred dollar bill.

"I'll take it." Sam said. The guy groaned but laid it on top of his other money. Sam again focused blocking out the girl and took aim. The eight ball rolled around the table hitting a couple sides before sailing across the table and landing right in the side pocket Sam had pointed to. Smiling, Sam picked up the money.

"Man, now I'll have to eat Spam and Mac n' Cheese for the next two weeks." Jim grumbled.

Sam smiled handing him the last hundred Jim had added. "Don't knock Mac n' Cheese. That's what I grew up on."

Jim laughed taking the offered money. "Thanks dude. Come back in a couple weeks, so I can try and win that back."

"I can't promise anything." Sam folded the money and slid it into his pocket. "I'm usually a little busy with wife and kids."

"You're married." The girl pouted. She again had her arm linked with Sam's and was running her hand up his arm.

Sam looked down at her. "I'm pretty sure I told you that, many times"

The girl lifted his left hand and smiled. "Must not be a very serious marriage. You out on a Friday with no chain."

Sam jerked away stepping back. "I don't need a chain. She knows she can trust me."

"Move on Terry." Jim snapped. "And take that good for nothing sister of yours with you." Sam turned, covering his mouth, to keep from laughing, when he saw that Dean, had a blonde wrapped around him. "You know him?"

Sam nodded. "My brother." He looked at the girl Terry. "And also, very much taken."

Terry crossed her arms making her tight shirt even tighter. "You guys should really wear wedding bands, or something, so we innocent girls will know."

"Innocent." Jim laughed. "That's a good one. Now move before I tell Lars, and he finally kicks you out permanently."

Terry flipped her hair as she turned and walked over to the blonde attached to Dean. Terry whispered something in the girl's ear. The blonde said something to Dean, who smiled and nodded. She drew back like she was going to slap him, but he easily caught her hand and slowly shook his head. He let go of her and walked toward Sam.

"I need a bath. Actually, I need one of those baths they do after you've touched hazardous material."

Sam laughed. "Dean this is Jim, he helped rescue us."

Dean held out his hand. "Thank you Jim."

Jim shook the offered hand. "My pleasure. So your women let you out alone tonight."

"Oh they're right over…" Sam turned freezing when he saw the table empty. "Dean."

Dean slapped Sam on the shoulder. "Don't worry Sammy. You know how they are, they can't go to the bathroom alone."

Jim laughed. "Ain't that the truth? I had a wife and six girls. They seemed to do everything at the same time. And I do mean everything."

Dean shook his head. "Dude I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Jim shrugged. "It's just me now. My wife found a younger model that spends her money faster than she can make it. My girls stay in touch with me though. I've got two granddaughters. You two got kids."

Dean grinned. "I've got two boys. He's got two boys and our little princess."

Jim shook his head. "Man, I feel a little sorry for any guys she brings home."

"You should." Sam said. He glanced back at the table still no girls. Craning his neck he scanned the bar. His eyes soon landed on who he was looking for. "Uhm Dean." He pointed to the dance floor.

"What the hell." Dean said, as he focused on what Sam was looking at.

Jim looked, and whistled. "Now those are two fine young ladies."

"They're our wives." Sam and Dean said, as they headed toward the dance floor.

Stopping on the edge they both crossed their arms and watched. Hannah and Kathy were in the center of the dance floor. The song was slightly slow and they were swaying and moving to the music. The music stopped and changed to a more upbeat song. Sam let out a small growl when a guy with black hair took Hannah's hand and spun her out then back to him. His eyes narrowed when Hannah laughed.

"Sam no blood." Dean forced out through clinched teeth. His eyes watched as a guy put his arm around Kathy's waist and they both spun with the music. "At least not a lot."

Jim walked up next to Sam, glancing at the brothers he whistled. "Now I know what, if looks could kill, means. I know it's not going to help any, but Josh and Shane are good guys. I've known them since they were little. Josh dated my youngest."

"That's not really going to save him." Dean bit out.

Patting Sam's shoulder Jim said. "Let me give you a little advice I've learned. Taking them to a bar, or any place for that matter, is only part of taking them out. You actually have to spend time with them." Jim watched as Shane twirled Hannah. "Sometimes you have to stake your claim. Make sure everyone around knows she's yours." Jim looked back at the brothers. "That is if she is yours."

Kathy laughed as Josh spun her out again. She felt someone take her hand and turned to smile at Hannah.

"You dance pretty well, for someone that doesn't know how." Kathy said.

Hannah just laughed as Shane pulled her back to him. The song was fast and perfect for dancing. Shane and Josh twirled them, changing partners. Spun them around the dance floor a few steps, before changing back. Kathy let herself enjoy the music and the feel of dancing. Josh and Shane were being perfect gentlemen, their hands never going below their waist, and always keeping a space between them. When the song stopped she found herself next to Hannah.

"I feel like I've been chasing the twins for five hours straight."

Hannah laughed leaning on her, trying to catch her breath.

The next song started, it was slow and romantic. Josh held out his hand to Kathy, Shane next to Hannah offering her his. Hannah looked up at Shane. A warm feeling washed over her seconds before a strong hand took ahold of her neck turning her face slightly. Her gasp was sucked up by Sam's mouth. Kathy watched as Sam laid claim to Hannah, for all to see. Her heart clinched slightly remembering the sight of the bottle blonde touching Dean. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Josh take a step back. Before she could turn, an arm wrapped around her waist turning her and pulling her close to a very familiar chest. She barely had time to process this before Dean's lips captured her own. He broke the kiss and looked past Kathy, to Josh. His eyes narrowed.

"We get it." Kathy only half registered Josh's voice. "They made it clear they were taken."

"Completely." Sam said.

"Don't hurt them." Hannah whispered. "They were nice."

Dean and Sam exchanged quick glances before looking back at Josh and Shane. The brothers nodded. The best friends relaxed then walked away.

Dean tightened his arm around Kathy swaying slightly with the music. "If you wanted to dance, all you had to do was ask."

"I know how much you hate dancing."

Dean spun her. "It all depends on my partner."

"We didn't want to bother you, and the blonde twins." Hannah said.

Sam kissed her, and smiled. "You are adorable when you're jealous."

Hannah looked up at Sam. "It's Friday."

"I know."

"Do you remember what you said before you left us at Bobby's? You made me a promise." Hannah smiled. "It's already been cleared with Bobby and Dad."

"What did he promise?" Dean asked.

Kathy took his face pulling him to her, for a deep passionate kiss. Parting she smiled wickedly. "Something like that."

Dean grinned then scooped Kathy into his arms turning toward his brother. "Unless you want to walk Sammy, you better get your ass in the car."

Before Hannah could move Sam scooped her up and followed Dean. They passed Jim who was laughing.

"That's the way to do it boys." He cheered raising his beer to them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my wonderful readers.**

 **I am so very sorry that I didn't get this posted last week. Life and family got in the way. Hopefully this will not happen again. A HUGE thank you to the fantastic people that have left reviews. They make me, and my muse very happy.**

 **Okay so this is the last 'family fluff' chapter. After this it is on with the hunts, and typical Winchester trouble. Not that there won't be more fluff later. Anyway, this chapter was actually the first chapter I wrote for this sequel. In fact, I haven't changed it in any way from when I first wrote it. I hope you enjoy.**

"Dad what's going on?" Hannah didn't bother to try and hide the worry in her voice. That morning she had woke up to an almost empty building. The only people around were Kathy, Dad, and herself. When they had questioned John about what was happening, all he would say was 'Get in the truck'. So they were now in his truck, going only John knew where. Truth be told the brothers had been very secretive ever since the weekend after the bar. That had been two weeks ago. Kathy was pretty sure Logan and Kaden knew something, but they weren't saying. All any of the kids would say was 'Christmas secret'. That's what secrets were now called that were okay to keep, because the outcome would make someone happy. Hannah and Kathy now regretted agreeing to that.

"What the hell." Kathy said sitting straighter. "Hannah looked around, we're close to Daisy's"

Hannah looked over at John, who was now smiling. When Daisy's house came into view they saw the van and Impala parked out front, along with two other cars. Daisy was standing on the porch waving at them. John parked and still said nothing as he got out and headed up to the house. He said something to Daisy, pointing back at the truck. His smile was even bigger now. Daisy laughed and pushed him into the house. She then walked down to the truck and opened the passenger door.

"You two just going to stay out here?" Daisy asked.

"We'd really like to know what the hell is going on." Kathy fumed. "We woke up to everyone but John gone. So far all he's said was, 'in the truck'."

Daisy smiled. "Well then, out of the truck."

Hannah and Kathy groaned but did as the woman said. Daisy led them into her house and up the stairs. The girls were surprised when Daisy lead them into the room Logan and Kaden usually slept in. The two double beds had dress bags laid out across them. Next to them were other bags. Daisy closed the door behind them.

"Well don't just stand there. Hannah left, Kathy right." Daisy gave them a slight push.

Walking over they exchanged glances before opening the dress bags. Hannah gasped as her eyes took in the beautiful silver gown, with intricate designs covering the material. The flowing sleeves would come to her elbow. As she pulled it out of the bag she saw that the skirt was full and would flow around her. "Oh Daisy it's beautiful."

"More than beautiful." Kathy said pulling out a gold dress. Hers also had intricate designs on the material. The sleeves were shorter and would form to her arms. Her skirt was straighter. "You shouldn't have."

"I didn't." Daisy said. "Those were delivered to my house two days ago. All I did was wash and press them."

"Then who?" Hannah asked running her hand over the soft fabric.

"Who do you think?" Daisy asked. "Look in the other bags."

In Hannah's were Grecian sandals, a brush, and her favorite perfume. In Kathy's were sandals with a slight heel, a brush and her own perfume.

"Daisy what's going on?" Kathy asked looking at all the stuff.

"Well you two are going to get changed and fix your hair. I was told that Hannah is to leave hers down and no product or stuff in Kathy's. While you're doing that I'm going to get myself ready."

"Ready for what?" Kathy and Hannah asked.

Daisy just smiled. "You two will stay here until someone comes and gets you." Daisy didn't wait for them to say anything, as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Hannah looked over everything smiling. "I guess we better get changed."

Kathy looked at the dress. "I've never worn anything like this before. And my hair looks flat and dull without stuff in it."

"No it doesn't." Hannah said as she kicked her shoes off. "What about me. Letting this stuff free is never a good thing." Hannah said pointing at her hair. "Come on now. We don't want anyone coming in, and us be only half dressed."

Kathy laughed as she kicked her shoes off.

00000

000000

000000

Dean paced around the small room. His hands were shaking again, so he started fidgeting with his shirt. Although he knew they fit him perfectly, they also felt as though they were strangling him. Looking down Dean smoothed out the gold shirt he was wearing. Then started fidgeting with the buttons again. Looking over at his brother he was slightly glad to see Sam wasn't doing much better. Sam had unbuttoned and was now buttoning back the silver shirt he was wearing. They had both opted for simple black jeans.

"You two aren't having second thoughts are you? I mean this was all your idea." John asked from the doorway. He was trying to hide his smile, and was failing horribly.

"Not second thoughts, so much as nerves." Sam answered now fidgeting with the sleeve of his shirt. "Are the kids ready?"

"More than ready." John laughed.

"They still pacing?" Bobby asked poking his head in.

"One pacing one brooding." John said. "Is everything ready outside?"

"Just about." Bobby leaned against the doorframe, looking over the two young men. "I really never thought I'd see this day."

"You and me both." John said. "I'm just glad I'm here to see it."

"So who's going to go get the girls?"

"Dad." Sam and Dean said.

John straightened slightly and nodded.

Squaring his shoulders Sam said. "I guess we better move on to the next part, before our girls get any angrier."

Bobby smiled. "Trust me son, soon they will be anything but angry."

Everyone left the room and walked out into the backyard. Everything was perfect. The sun was high and bright, some potted plants lined the walk way. At the end was a patch of grass. Ethan and Noah were already there helping Ron set up a small table.

Turning Ron whistled. "You two clean up good."

"Did you find everything?" Dean asked shifting his shirt again.

"Yep, Logan and Kaden want to help Derrick get them out of his car." Ron answered stepping back. "Everything is set and ready."

Logan and Kaden came around the corner, followed by Derrick. The two boys were each carrying small wooden boxes. Logan handed his to Dean while Kaden handed his to Sam. They sat the boxes on the table and both sighed.

"It's time." The two brothers said, looking at their father.

John nodded and headed back into the house. Logan and Kaden moved to stand beside Dean, both boys looked as though they were going to burst from excitement. Bobby moved Ethan and Noah to stand beside Sam, they were both calmer than their cousins, but both had huge smiles. Daisy stepped out of the house carrying Emma.

Once Daisy reached them she looked Sam and Dean over and smiled. "My you two just get more and more handsome." She sat Emma down next to her brothers and took her place behind the small table. After a few minutes she nodded toward the house.

Sam and Dean turned, their nerves and fears instantly disappearing at the sight before them. John had hooked Hannah's hand in his left arm, Kathy's in his right. The two young women looked around taking in the site before them. John whispered something and they each slowly nodded. He smiled and slowly walked them down the small path.

Daisy cleared her voice. "Friends and family we are here today to finally bind these two couples." Hannah and Kathy's eyes went even wider, their breaths caught. John held their hands out, Sam and Dean stepped forward and took them pulling the girls close. "Please form a circle around them."

Kathy looked around a moment, before looking at Dean. "What…?" Dean just smiled.

Hannah found she couldn't even speak.

"When Sam called me and asked me to perform this task, I couldn't seem to say yes fast enough." Daisy continued. "I have been around for a long time, I have seen my fair share of love. But the four people before me put all of those to shame." Stepping forward she placed her hands on the two boxes. "I must say I was a little surprised when they told me they wanted an old fashion hand fasting ceremony. I have only performed one. For my dear niece and her hunter husband." Kathy glanced at her, a sad smile on her lips. "It is only right that I do it now for their daughter." She opened the boxes. Inside were long cords one silver one gold. Holding them up to the sun Daisy said. "May these cords, bind these four hearts and souls together, forever."

Walking around the table so she was in front of them Daisy said. "Face each other with your right hands clasped together." Once they had turned Daisy, laid the silver one over Sam and Hannah's hands, the gold one over Dean and Kathy's. "Do you all swear to love and honor each other?"

"We do." Sam and Dean's voices were strong and steady. Hannah and Kathy's were barely above a whisper. Daisy wrapped the ropes around once.

"Do you all swear to protect and care for one another?"

"We swear." She wrapped the ropes around twice.

"Do you promise to work through all problems before you, no matter how bad?"

"We promise." She wrapped the ropes around a third time.

"Sam and Hannah, I hereby bind you together." Daisy said tying the ends of the cord. "Dean and Kathlynn, I hereby bind you together." She tied the ends of their cords. Taking the end of the two cords she tied them together. "I bind you all together forever."

Logan, Kaden, and Ethan jumped and cheered making Emma and Noah do the same.

Daisy smiled. "It's short and sweet and straight to the point." She laid her hands on the two sets of joined hands. "You four are truly meant to be together, this was just a formality."

"There's one more part." Dean looked at Ethan. "Hey buddy it's your time."

Ethan giggled as he stepped forward. Holding up two black boxes in his hands. Logan and Kaden stepped up on each side of him.

"We don't need these to know you're ours." Dean said.

"It's the rest of the world that seems to need to know." Sam finished.

When Logan and Kaden opened the boxes Hannah and Kathy gasped. In one were two silver rings, two gold rings in the other. Logan handed the small silver one to Sam, while Kaden handed the small gold one to Dean.

"No turning back now." Dean whispered.

"I wouldn't know where to go." Kathy said. He smiled and slid the ring on her finger.

"Mommy, you and Aunty, have to put the ones on Daddy and Uncle." Ethan pointed out.

Smiling Hannah and Kathy took the other rings from Logan and Kaden. Holding them to Sam and Dean's finger, they each paused a moment before sliding them on.

"Now if any bottle blonde touches you, I get to punch them." Hannah stated.

Sam laughed. "Whatever will make you happy."

"Aren't they supposed to kiss or something?" Kaden asked.

"That is a very good idea Sport." Dean said pulling Kathy to him and kissing her.

Sam was a little gentler caressing Hannah's cheek before pulling her into a kiss.

"How long do they stay tied up?" Kaden asked.

Dean broke the kiss with a laugh. "My kid the romantic."

While Daisy undid the cords, everyone crowded around giving hugs and well wishes.

No one could see the three uninvited guests. They weren't there to cause trouble, in fact, they were there to make sure there was no trouble. Castiel couldn't help smiling at the sight happening before him. Never in all his many tries, had the brothers reached this point. Looking at his two companions, Castiel found himself thinking that he just might have finally succeeded in his quest. Turning back to look at the family, Castiel's blue gaze landed on Sam. Deep down the angel knew the worst was still ahead of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello dear reader.**

 **As much as I loved writing family fluff, I think it is time to get back to the hunt. Like with the first story, I will be touching on some of the same hunts from the show. Of course changing it where needed.**

 **This chapter is long, and I hope easy to follow. I didn't so much rewrite the episode, as just added what needed to be there for my story. Please tell me if I need to redo it, or if it is hard to follow. This chapter is linked with the episode Bloodlust.**

Sam felt the car speed up again taking the turn a little faster than it should. When he looked at his brother he couldn't help but smile. Dean's eyes were twinkling and he had the goofiest grin. The engine revved again as Dean looked at his brother.

"Doesn't she sound sweet?"

Sam shook his head. "Do you two need a few moments alone?"

"You just don't appreciate her like you should." Dean patted the dashboard.

Sam rolled his eyes. "You are awful chirper today."

"Why shouldn't I be? We're finally heading out on a case." Sam watched as Dean absently toyed with the ring on his left hand.

"You know, the girls said it was okay for us not to wear them, during jobs." Sam said, looking down at the ring on his own left hand.

"I know." Dean held his hand up, letting the ring catch the sun light. "It's weird. It feels strange to have it on, but even stranger to take it off."

"I know what you mean."

Dean shrugged, turning his focus back on the road. "So tell me again about the case."

"I'm not even sure it is anything." Sam said opening the file on the seat between them. "Kathy found an article about cattle mutilations, then a few days ago a girl was murdered. She was decapitated."

"So what are we thinking?"

"I'm not sure." Sam shrugged. "It might be nothing. I think Kathy was just tired of watching us pace."

"Could be." Dean nodded. "My girl knows what I need."

Sam rolled his eyes again. "Just drive."

"With pleasure." The engine roared again as they took another turn way too fast. Sam would never admit it to Dean, but it felt good to be back on the hunt.

000000000

000000000

000000000

"So vampires." Dean said downing his beer. "Great, good thing our blades are sharpened."

"But Dean it was the vampire that was killed." Sam pointed out.

"Then I guess a hunter has already done our job." Dean sat the mug down and stood. "I think this one's a bust Sammy. I say we call the girls, and see if they've found anything else for us."

"Yeah I guess." Sam stood. As he turned to follow his brother he scanned the bar. There wasn't very many people there. But one guy, in the corner, had been watching them since they walked in. As Sam followed Dean out of the bar, he slightly bumped his brother's shoulder. Dean nodded and they turned left to walk around behind the bar. They quickly found a place to hide and saw the same man come around the corner like he was following them. Dean grabbed him slamming him to the wall while Sam pulled out a large knife and held it to the man's throat.

"Whoa hold on there." The man held up his hands. "Can't we at least talk first?"

"Fine you start talking. Why are you following us?" Dean said.

"Just curious. I heard you talking about vampires."

"What do you know about vampires?" Sam asked.

"How to kill them. Now could you lower that knife, it's making me itch." Sam raised the knife slightly. "Easy there." The man slowly raised his hand and lifted his lip. "See, fangless." Sam lowered the knife, and took a step back. "Now. Who the hell are you two?"

"This is Sam I'm Dean." Dean said letting the guy go. "Who are you?"

"Well I'll be damn." The guy laughed. "Sam and Dean Winchester right?" He shook his head. "If I had known that, I wouldn't have followed you. From what I've heard you two are the best. Taking after your Dad of course."

"None of that answered my brother's question." Sam said his eyes narrowing.

"Yeah sorry. Gordon Walker." He held out his hand Dean took it and shook it. Sam ignored the offered hand making a show of replacing his knife. Gordon seemed unfazed. "So anyway, don't worry about the vampires. I've been working this case for a few days now."

"You're the one that axed those two vamps." Dean said. "Nice work."

Gordon grinned. "Thanks."

"Could you use a little help?" Dean asked. "I've been itching for a good hunt."

Gordon shook his head. "Thanks but no. I like to work alone. But there might be something a few towns from here. I was going to head that way, when I was done. Feel free."

"Thanks." Dean shook Gordon's hand again. "Come on Sam it sounds like there's nothing here for us."

Sam nodded not saying anything as he followed Dean. Once they were in the car Dean turned to Sam. "So you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure." Sam watched Gordon as he came around the building, and headed toward a red El Camino. "Something just doesn't set right with me."

Dean laughed as he started the car. "You're just jealous he beat us to the hunt."

Sam shrugged. "I don't know Dean, I just don't think we should leave just yet."

Dean sighed pulling out of the parking lot. "Fine but I'm still calling Kathy about another case."

000000000

000000000

000000000

"That was awesome man." Gordon raised his glass. "I mean how you took that vamps head off was priceless."

"Thank you." Dean grinned clinking his glass with Gordon's. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Sam. His brother hadn't touched his beer. He was sitting back starring daggers at Gordon. "Sammy everything okay?"

"Fine."

"Well then loosen up Sammy." Gordon laughed.

Dean groaned, but was slightly impressed that Gordon didn't run from the look Sam was now giving him. "He's the only one that calls me that."

Gordon held up his hands. "Okay. No offense meant. Just celebrating a little. Job well done."

"Right. Well, decapitations aren't my idea of a good time." Sam stood. "I'm heading back to the motel."

"You sure Sam?" Dean asked rubbing his forehead. He was not looking forward to dealing with his brother later.

"I'm sure." Sam answered. "I'm dragging down your party. Besides one of us needs to check in."

Dean held up the keys. "You do that. Then at least you'll be in a good mood." He tossed the keys to Sam who caught them with one hand.

Gordon waited until Sam was gone, before asking. "Who's he checking in with? Not your Dad."

Holding up his left hand Dean smiled. "The little women."

"No shit." Gordon sat back, shaking his head. "I heard rumors, but I never thought they could be true. I mean you two are like legends already. How can you hunt and have a wife?"

"Wife, kids, the whole nine yards." Dean said his gaze going back to the ring. He started turning it again with his thumb. "I honestly never saw it in my future. Oh I'd always wanted it for Sam. Would have done anything to make sure he got it." Dean laughed. "And when he meet Hannah all was good."

"But what about you?" Gordon asked pushing a beer toward him. "I mean doesn't it make things hard. You have to check in. Doesn't she nag you to be home more? And what about the kids? You going to raise them to do this?"

The light hit the ring and Dean was momentarily lost in Gordon's words. "I haven't really stopped and thought." Dean sighed finally looking away. He downed half the beer and let out a small laugh. "Sam and me, kind of play it by ear. Everything's been working out so far."

"What are you going to do when it doesn't?" Gordon asked.

000000000

000000000

000000000

"Hi Uncle." Logan said answering the phone. "Did you find the aliens?"

Sam laughed. "Sorry kiddo no aliens, just some vampires."

"Shoot, now I have to do Kaden's chores tomorrow."

"Sorry buddy. Dad around?

"Nope Papa left early this morning. He didn't really say where he was going."

"How about Kathy?"

"Yeah hold on."

Sam heard the phone shuffle before Kathy said. "Hey Sam, everything okay?"

"Yeah. Listen Kathy I know you got out of hunting for a while, but do you remember hearing anything about a hunter named Gordon Walker?"

"The name does sound familiar." Kathy answered. "Here talk to Hannah while I check something."

"Hey handsome."

Sam smiled. "Hey gorgeous. How's things there?"

"Oh about the same as always. Boxes everywhere. Kids everywhere. Nothing where it should be." Hannah sighed. "It's perfect."

"You are strange you know that?" Sam laughed. "Most people would hate everything you just listed."

"Nope, not me." Hannah said. "It means we are home, even if it is for a short time. How's things there?"

"Fine I guess. We ran into a hunter, and I don't know, something's just not sitting right with me." Sam sighed. "Maybe I'm just getting paranoid."

"Being paranoid in this family is a good thing." Hannah pointed out. "Hold on babe, Kathy's back."

"Sam get the hell out of there." Kathy was out of breath and sounded slightly panicked.

"Whoa, slow down Sis what's wrong?"

"My Dad made notes about every hunter he either worked with, or just heard about." Kathy answered calming slightly. "I just found Gordon Walker and it wasn't good. Of course it was from when he was young. His sister was attacked by vampires. It's what made him into a hunter. Sam, he not only killed the vampire that got his sister, he killed his sister. According to Dad, no one was even sure she had been changed. He's reckless, and thinks only black and white. For him there is no gray area."

"Dean's a lot the same." Sam said.

"No, Dean was a lot the same." Kathy said. "He is now married to a witch, has a son that can see monsters, and his brother can move things with his mind. Dean's life is nothing but gray."

"Point taken. I'll talk to him when he gets back. Just quickly find another hunt for us. A big one, one that will get us away from vampires."

"I'll find one, even if I have to make it up." Kathy said. "Here's Hannah."

"Be careful." Hannah said.

"Always. I'll call you again in the morning okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you too." Sam hung up and sighed. He was not looking forward to having this talk with his brother. Stepping outside for a breath of air, he heard something behind him seconds before the world went dark.

000000000

000000000

000000000

"Don't worry about it he's probably taking a walk." Gordon said collapsing into a chair. "He strikes me as a walker."

"Yeah I guess." Dean looked around the room again. He saw the keys on the table, and relaxed slightly. "I would offer you another beer but we didn't bother to grab any." Dean said sitting across from Gordon.

"That's okay." He reached in his pocket, and pulled out a map. "You know I've been thinking. You're here why not give me a hand. It will give me something to brag about. Dean Winchester helped me on a hunt."

Dean laughed, but sat forward. "Sounds good to me."

They had just started studying the map, when the door opened. Dean turned and smiled, seeing Sam at the door. The smile fell at the look on Sam's face.

"Dean, can I talk to you outside?" Sam didn't wait for an answer, turning and leaving the room.

"Excuse me a second Gordon." Dean stood. "I think I might have to beat some manners into my little brother." As Dean walked out, he looked around to find Sam sitting on the trunk of the Impala. Walking over Dean crossed his arms glaring at Sam. "You know I think you could be a little ruder. I'm pretty sure Gordon still thinks he's a little welcomed."

"Well then he's getting that from you." Sam said. "Because as far as I'm concerned he's far from it."

"What the hell bug has gotten up your butt?" Dean fumed. "You've been against Gordon from the moment we meet him."

"I talked to Kathy."

"Yeah and?"

"Her Dad said Gordon couldn't be trusted. That he was a lose canon."

"Sounds familiar." Dean gave a small shrug. "A lot of people could say the same thing about you and me."

"Yeah but I would never kill you." Sam finally looked at Dean. "Gordon killed his own sister."

"She was killed by vampires, Sam."

"No Dean, she was just taken." Sam slid off the car and faced his brother. "Just like I was tonight."

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"The vampires caught me and took me to their nest." Dean instantly started searching Sam's neck. Sam pushed him off. "They didn't hurt me Dean. In fact they haven't been hurting anyone. Yes, they are responsible for the cattle but that's it."

"Where are they?"

"An old farm house outside of town. Why?"

Dean turned to head toward the motel. "Because, I'm going to tell Gordon."

"Dean."

Dean spun around to face Sam again. "Don't Sam, just don't. This is a case period. We are hunters, they are vampires."

"So we hunt everything supernatural?" Sam asked crossing his arms.

"That's right." Dean pointed toward the motel. "Like Gordon said, no gray area."

"Right, well then I guess I know where we'll be hunting next."

"And where is that?"

Sam shrugged. "I just know where a couple of witches are." Sam started to walk by Dean.

Dean grabbed him and shoved him into the car. "Not funny Sam."

"I wasn't trying to be." Sam snapped pushing his brother off. "You're the one that just said no gray area. I'm just wandering if we should call them first and warn them, or just do a sneak attack. Or how about we let your new friend know about them I'm sure he'll…" Dean swung and punched Sam square in the jaw. Sam staggered slightly. Straitening he faced his brother again. Rubbing his jaw Sam nodded. "So you haven't told Gordon about your little coven. Probably a good idea."

"You need to shut up." Dean growled clinching his fists again. "We're hunters Sam, this is what Dad trained us to do. We hunt and kill."

"Dad taught us to hunt evil." Sam snapped back. "And evil isn't always supernatural."

"But everything supernatural is…" Dean stopped. "We finish this hunt Sam."

"No, I want you to finish that sentence." Sam took a step toward Dean. "Everything supernatural is what? Because I'm pretty sure Gordon would say Kaden's supernatural. Kathy sure the hell is." Dean growled again his eyes narrowing. "And what about me? I'm having visions, I've moved things with my mind." Sam stepped closer to his brother, his arms out in surrender. "I'm a gray area Dean. Maybe you've found someone else you'd rather be hunting with."

Dean let out a strangled yell before punching his brother again. This time Sam stumbled back and fell to the ground. Sitting up he looked at his brother. Dean leaned over. "We finish this hunt, tell me where the nest is."

"No."

Throwing up his hands Dean stormed back into the motel room. "Gordon." The room was empty the bathroom window open.

"He heard us." Sam said. "We need to stop him."

"Really Sam?" Dean fumed. "Because I'm thinking of lending him a hand." Dean looked over and saw his keys were gone. "Damn it." Pushing by Sam he headed to the car. "I really hate hotwiring my own damn car."

Sam walked over and got in the passenger seat. Dean glared at him as he pulled out some wires under the dash. Everything he had ever thought seemed to be turning inside out. The car roared to life and Dean shut the door. He glanced at his brother, who was sitting straight starring out the front window. Well not everything.

000000000

000000000

000000000

"You know I'm going to ask." Sam said breaking the silence that had settled over the car.

Dean shifted slightly, not taking his eyes off the road. "Nothing saying you have to."

"I'm pretty sure it's in the little brother rule book." Sam was glad to see this got a small smile out of his brother. "So?"

"So what?"

"So a lot of things." Sam said turning in the front seat so he could see his brother better. "So why did you let Lenore and her family go? Why did you beat the crap out of Gordon? Why did you leave him there tied up? Why won't you look at me?" At the last question Sam's voice was raised slightly.

Dean gripped the steering wheel tighter. "I would think you would know why I beat the crap out of Gordon. He touched you, put you in danger, hell he cut you. I left him tied up for the same reason. I haven't decided if I'm going to call anyone yet to let him go."

Sam nodded. "Fine. Okay. I got all that, so what about Lenore and her family?"

"I don't know Sam." Dean shrugged slightly. "You're blood dripping on her, right there for her to take, and she turned it down. I don't know, suddenly she wasn't the one that was the monster."

The car went silent again. Sam turned back in the seat to face the front. The car speed slightly. Sam could see, Dean's knuckles were white from holding the steering wheel too tight. "What about the last one?" His voice was so low Sam almost thought Dean hadn't heard him. The car suddenly turned coming to a stop at a small rest stop. Slamming it in park he turned it off and got out. Sam watched as Dean walked to the front of the car and just stood there. Getting out he stood by the passenger door, not sure what to do. Finally he heard.

"I wasn't, you know that right?"

Sam walked around to stand next to his brother. "Wasn't what?"

Dean looked at his brother. "Replacing you." Dean sighed. "It was just…I don't know, the heat of the hunt. It was like old times. Here is the bad thing, hunt it, kill it. No questions. Now it seems like there's nothing but questions."

Sam shrugged. "Nothing's really changed. We still hunt and kill. We just have to be a little more careful as to what. Plus we've always known that every monster isn't supernatural."

"Yeah I know." Dean was silent a moment just staring off into nothing. He suddenly turned and looked at Sam. "Would you have really told Gordon about Kathy?"

Sam's eyes narrowed. "Of course I would." Dean's eyes widened. A smile slowly rose on Sam's lips. "Seconds before I put a bullet between his eyes."

Dean laughed. "Don't do that Sammy. I was afraid I would have to beat the crap out of you."

Sam looked him up and down. "I'm pretty sure I could take you. Hell, I'm pretty sure Ethan could take you."

"At least you didn't say Noah." Dean said. "So are we good?"

"Yeah we're good." Sam turned back toward the car. "Just get me home."

"You are so demanding Sam." Dean said walking over to the driver's door. "I don't know why Hannah puts up with you."

"I think the same thing about Kathy almost every day." Sam smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my wonderful readers.**

 **Time to shake things up a little (maybe a lot). I mean come on, they are the Winchesters after all everything will not be sunshine and lollypops. What fun would that be? So time for a little mystery and a lot of family drama. If you have a moment please drop me a review.**

Sam sat up, instantly awake. Something wasn't right. Reaching over he flipped on the bedside lamp. Looking around the room, everything seemed normal. Except, that the bed next to him was empty. Sam laid back down, sure that Hannah had just stepped out to the bathroom. But as he laid there something seemed to clinch at his heart. Fear. Getting up Sam made his way to the bedroom door and opened it. The only light was coming from the nightlight in front of the bathroom. Sam saw the door was open so he knew Hannah wasn't there. The rest of the house was dark and quiet. Sam hadn't looked at the clock, but he guessed he hadn't been asleep for very long. Knowing Hannah must have just wanted to check on the Minis, Sam walked over and peaked into his children's room. Another nightlight filled the room with a soft glow, just enough so Sam could see that the beds were empty. Panic quickly started to take ahold of Sam. He flipped on the light, praying he had just been seeing things. Still the beds were empty. Forcing himself to stay calm, Sam went to Logan and Kaden's door. Quietly opening it he could clearly see the two boys in their beds. Sighing Sam pulled the door closed. He decided to check the bathroom just to make sure, again nothing. Looking down the stairs he saw nothing but darkness. But it wouldn't be the first time Hannah walked around in the dark. Sam flipped on the light as he made his way down the stairs. The living room was empty, the front door locked. Turning on the lamp by the couch Sam made his way into the dining room, the kitchen. Still no Hannah. Panic clinched at Sam's heart as he went to the back door, to find it also locked. No windows open, no sign of anyone go or coming. Running back upstairs he did another more frantic search of the two rooms. Again finding nothing.

"HANNAH!" Sam screamed. The room started to spin, he found it hard to take a breath. He stumbled slightly, and strong hands had a hold of his shoulders shaking him.

"Sammy what's wrong." Dean's voice seemed to echo through Sam's mind. "Is Hannah hurt?"

Sam turned his face to his brother. The look on the younger man's face tore apart Dean's heart. "Their gone."

Dean looked around. "Gone, what do you mean gone?"

"Hannah. Ethan. Noah. Emma. Gone." Sam's legs gave way, it took all of Dean's strength to gently get him to the floor.

"Kathy check on the Minis." Dean ordered, not wanting to let go of Sam. He heard a door slam open, and Kathy gasp. Another door, and a soft cry of relief.

"What's going on Mom?" Logan asked.

"I don't know baby. Search the house, from top to bottom. Stay together. Check the salt lines, the protection marks everything."

"Yes ma'am." Both boys said.

Kathy came back into Sam's room, kneeling beside Dean, putting a hand on his shoulder. "The beds are empty. The boys are searching."

"I already did." Sam choked out. "Their gone."

Standing Kathy looked around the room. Everything looked as it should. Everything but the bed. She knew Sam and Hannah had went to bed at the same time. But for some reason the covers on Hannah's side looked as though they had been replaced, to look as though she hadn't been in the bed. Leaving the room, Kathy walked back over to see that the twin's bed looked the same. Only when she looked closer she saw that their favorite blankets were missing. Ethan's bed though, the covers were on the floor. Walking over Kathy's foot hit something. Bending down Kathy saw the familiar brown teddy bear that Ethan always had. Turning it over she saw the zipper down and the knife gone.

"Mom, we searched everywhere." Logan said as he came into the room. "Everything is locked up tight."

Kathy grabbed the phone by Ethan's bed and dialed John's number.

"Shouldn't you be in bed little man?"

"Dad something's happened." Kathy said looking around the room again, trying hard not to panic. "Hannah and the Mini Sam's are gone."

"What do you mean gone?" Kathy could hear noises in the back ground and guessed John was quickly gathering his things.

"Just gone." Kathy felt tears threatening to fall. "Sam woke up and Hannah was gone. The twins and their blankets are gone. Ethan's gone, but Bear is here, but the knife is gone."

"I'm on my way." John said. "Dean with Sam?"

"Yes sir." Kathy answered. "We've searched the house and nothing."

"Stay together." John ordered. "I should be home by sunrise."

"Yes sir." Kathy hung up and walked back to Sam's room. He was still sitting on the floor his eyes blank and glazed over. Dean was knelling next to him. "We've searched the house again." Kathy said softly. "Dad's on his way."

Dean nodded. Sam didn't even blink.

000000000

000000000

000000000

The first thing Hannah was aware of was that she was no longer in her bed. She knew this mostly because she couldn't feel Sam touching her. Shifting slightly she found that she was defiantly alone on the bed. She also discovered it wasn't her bed. Opening her eyes slightly, she found herself facing a wall. A table sat beside the bed with only an ornate lamp atop it. No clock. Hannah forced the building fear down. 'Just stay calm.' Hannah thought to herself. This wasn't the first time she'd ever woke up in an unfamiliar place. Granted usually she had went to sleep in the Impala or van first. Plus she always had Sam's presence beside her. Somehow she knew Sam was not around. Hannah was just about to get up and explore the rest of the room when she heard a soft sniff from behind her. Sitting up and spinning around, her heart constricted when she saw her three babies on a second bed. Emma was sitting up her blanket clutched in her hand, part of it shoved in her mouth. Hannah was across the room and wrapping her arms around her kids in less than a second.

Ethan came awake like a true hunter. "Is everyone okay? Has anyone seen Daddy?"

Hannah kissed the top of her oldest son's head. "I think we are mostly okay." Looking around the room Hannah took in the large pieces of ornate furniture. Even the two beds were sitting on huge wood frames. "As for Daddy, I don't think he's here."

"He might be behind one of those doors." Ethan said jumping off the bed. Hannah watched as he carefully made his way to one door. The boy first touched the door then put his ear to it. Finally he carefully turned the knob. Hannah saw hope instantly wash away as Ethan looked into the room. "The bathroom is huge."

"Stay with Emma and Noah." Hannah said as she got off the bed. "I'll check the other door."

Ethan nodded moving close to the bed, but keeping his eyes locked on his mother. Hannah repeated what she'd seen her son do before trying the knob. She was a little surprised that it turned. As she pushed the door open Hannah's mind seemed to be having problems understanding what was going on. The room on the other side of the door was huge. There was a large fireplace with what looked like marble around it. A couch with two chairs sat before it. There was a small kitchen area with a sink and refrigerator, but no stove. The biggest table Hannah had ever seen sat to the side of the kitchen with four chairs around it.

"Where are we Mommy?" Ethan had stepped to the door his brother and sister standing right behind him.

"I have no idea baby." Hannah more into the room. There was no TV or radio. The windows were boarded up from the outside. Her eyes finally landed on what must be the door out. As she moved toward it she noticed one horrible thing right away. There was no knob on the door. No sign of a way to open it. Putting her hands on the door she pushed, nothing. Taking a deep breath she knocked. Waited. Then knocked again. "Hello!"

"Dada." Emma whispered then sniffed.

Hannah turned around and faced her babies. Smiling she walked back over and knelt before them. "That's right Princess. No matter what Daddy will find us. We just have to be strong until he does." Putting her arms around her children Hannah pulled them close. "And my Mini Winchesters are the strongest and bravest around."

"Daddy will find us." Hannah's smile grew at the pure power in her oldest son's voice. "Nothing will stop him."

"That's right my Dear One. Nothing will ever stop Sam Winchester from finding his family."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again my wonderful readers.**

 **I am so sorry that it took so long to get this chapter posted. Between life, internet and slight writers block it took longer than I wanted. This is one of those chapters I call filler. It is needed for chapters that will follow.**

 **Anyway enough excuses let's get on with the story. Hannah and the Mini Sam's are missing. Who took them? What will Sam do? When, or will they find them? Stay tuned because I promise all of these question will be answered.**

John rubbed his face as he paced in front of his truck. Things were not going right. In his time as a hunter John had tracked down a variety of monsters, demons, and a few humans. Sure alone it might take him a day or two. With his son's help though twenty four hours usually was the longest it ever took. Especially when it was Sam doing the research. John leaned against the front of his truck and looked at the closed door of the motel. So far three full days have passed with nothing. He'd called everyone he'd ever worked with, so had Bobby. Nothing. They hadn't been able to find one trace of Hannah or the kids.

The sound of the Impala pulling up had John straightening and turning. Dean and Kathy got out both carrying bags. Kathy nodded toward John as she walked into the room where Logan and Kaden were. Dean walked up to his father and held out the bag.

"How's Sam?"

"Not much change." John said taking the bag. "He called Jim again today. Then Jim called me. He's spread the word to people he trusts. With his, Bobby's, and my connection we should know something soon."

"We should already know something." Dean fumed clinching his fists. "We shouldn't have left that house."

"We went over at least ten times Dean." John laid his hand on his son's shoulder. "You and I both know getting Sam out of there was the best plan. He was basically a walking zombie in that house."

"Maybe we missed something."

"If we did the first ten times we would the second." John gently pushed Dean toward the room holding his family. "Bobby and Daisy are going over it again. Now you go have dinner with your kids. We still have a monster to find."

Dean nodded. As his hand took ahold of the doorknob he looked over toward the room where Sam was. John gave Dean a small smile as he opened the door and walked in. John waited until he heard the other door open and close before he closed and locked the door. Turning he wasn't really surprised to find Sam sitting at the table his computer in front of him.

"Dean and Kathy grabbed us some food."

"I'm not hungry." Sam mumbled his eyes never leaving the computer screen.

"Fined anything?"

"Nothing. Not one damn thing." Sam fumed slamming the computer closed and sitting back.

John calmly sat the bag down and started pulling food out. "So, which hunt are we talking about?"

"The only one that matters."

Nodding, John sat down and started unwrapping his burger. Looking across the table John couldn't remember ever seeing his youngest son ever looking so scared, or weak. "We will find them."

Sam didn't say anything.

"Until that time we still have a job to do." John pushed Sam's food toward him. "And you need to keep your strength up."

"My strength is missing." Sam whispered.

"Did you even look into the info I gave you?"

Sam shrugged then reopened his computer. John reached across the table and pushed it back closed. "A family was run out of their house because of strange sights and sounds. Before they got away their oldest daughter was attacked. Dean found out that tomorrow the damn house is going up for sale. Don't you think this is something we just might should look into, before someone else gets hurt?"

"We already have a hunt."

"And it's the most important hunt we've ever been on."

"It's been three days."

"I know son." John sighed and sat back. "But answer me one question. When we find Hannah, how pissed will she be when she finds out we walked away from a hunt, because of her."

John was glad to see a small smile turning up the edges of Sam's lips. "I'd be in the dog house for weeks."

"If you're lucky." John again nudged the sandwich. "Now first you eat, then you can do a little research on that house."

"I'm not hungry." Sam again started to open the computer.

John placed his hand on it. "You didn't eat dinner, lunch, or breakfast. Now pretend a pretty young woman with long hair and crystal green eyes is the one telling you to eat. What would you say to her?"

Sighing Sam pulled the sandwich toward him. Just before he took a bite he whispered. "She's not pretty."

Sitting back stunned, John said. "You're kidding me right."

"Pretty doesn't begin to describe my Hannah." Sam took a few more bites before opening the computer again.

John sat back and watched his son. He'd never really been much for praying but the past three days had changed that. He prayed they found Hannah and the kids soon, and that they were safe. He also prayed that his youngest boy's strength held on until that day came.

000000000

000000000

000000000

Hannah had no idea how many days went by before she heard a strange clicking coming from the door with no handle. She rushed her children into the bedroom ordering them to stay put no matter what. She was pulling the door closed as the other one slowly swung open. A handsome man with sandy hair and a nice smile stood in the doorway.

"Hello."

Crossing her arms across her chest Hannah glared at the man.

"Are you not at least going to respond in kind?" Hannah was surprised to hear a British accent. But that didn't surprise her half as much as his kind voice and friendly smile. "Come now."

"I'm sorry but I don't exchange pleasantries with people that sneak into my house, then take me and my children to God knows where."

"Please let's leave him out of this." The man stepped into the room and looked around. "The accommodations are to your liking? I was not sure about the small ones."

"The small ones are scared and want their father."

Waving his hand the man laughed. "Oh my dear that will never happen. You are much safer here with me I assure you. I mean after all I was able to, as you said, slip into your house and remove you from…"

"Stop." Hannah snapped her fists clinching. "Return us now."

"As I've already said that will never happen."

"Why would you want to die?"

The man laughed as he casually leaned on one of the side tables. "And why my lovely would you think I would want to die?"

"Because as we speak the greatest hunters this world has ever known are searching for us. When they find you, you will be dead."

"Then so shall you." The man pointed back toward the door. "Because I am the only one that can open that door."

"Oh you'll open the door first." Hannah took a step toward the man. "Sam will torture you, until you let us go."

The man laughed, Hannah had to admit it wasn't an evil laugh. "You said that like it was no big deal. You have no problem with the thought of what might happen to me?"

"I didn't force you to take us." Hannah pointed out. "You did that all on your own. I'm just letting you know what will happen to you."

"And pray do tell me what will happen to me." The man said, pure humor in his voice.

"Like I said. Sam will torture you until you let us go. I'm not exactly sure how he will do it, just that he will."

"And once I'm thouraly tortured and have let you go then what."

"He will kill you, slowly and painfully." Hannah thought a moment. "Or possibly Dean will. Sam will be too busy making sure me and the babies are okay."

"So what you are saying, is there is no way I will make it out of this alive?"

"Sorry none." Hannah said. "Well actually there is one. You let us go right now. Give us back to Sam and I promise to make sure he doesn't hurt you."

"That is very kind of you." The man said straightening. "And a little surprising. I mean after I did take you out of your home in the middle of the night."

"Why did you do that?"

"I have my reasons." The man walked back to the door. Turning he leaned on the doorframe the smile still clear. "If you need anything, food, reading material, clothes, just write it down and slip it into the dumbwaiter with your used dishes. I will not promise you everything you ask for, but I will consider them."

"You are too kind." Hannah watched as the door slowly closed and the locks loudly clicked into place. Dropping to her knees she forced air into her lungs. She was startled when a pair of little arms wrapped around her neck and hugged her tight.

"When Daddy finds us, I'm going to tell him how very brave you are."

Turning Hannah pulled her son onto her lap returning his hug. "I have to be brave, I'm a Winchester."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello dear readers.**

 **Since the last chapter took me so long to post, I'm hoping to get three chapters posted this week. All mistakes are proudly my own.**

 **Sam's wife and kids are still missing, and he's not doing too well.**

Sam sat up sweat beaded on his forehead as he concentrated on breathing. Reaching his hand out, he searched for Hannah's comforting warmth, nothing. Rubbing his face, the past weeks flooded through his mind. She was gone. They were all gone. Swinging his legs off the bed he stood, and made his way to the motel bathroom. Flipping on the light, he stared at himself in the mirror. He hadn't bothered to shave in days, not really trusting his shaking hands. His hair at the moment a ratted mess. Turning on the cold water he splashed his face a few times. Flashes of his dream came back to him. A man talking on the phone. In a store. Shooting the clerk then himself. Sam stumbled back, shaking his head. Leaving the bathroom not bothering to turn off the light, he grabbed a bottle as he staggered back to the bed. Out of habit Sam had gotten one with two queen beds. Also out of habit he was sleeping on the one furthest from the door. Sitting down on the edge of the bed facing the empty one, Sam wandered what his Dad was doing. He had slipped away from him two days ago, leaving his phone behind. Sam knew it was killing his Dad and Dean to watch him slowly waste away. So Sam had decided to save them from witnessing it. Putting the bottle to his lips Sam downed half. Setting it on the nightstand, he collapsed back, hoping for a dreamless sleep.

He was almost instantly out, and didn't hear the familiar sound of the Impala's engine. Dean didn't have to bother with the desk clerk to find out where his brother was. Last room furthest from anyone.

"Stay in the car." Kathy could tell by Dean's voice it was an order, not a request. She nodded, as she laid her hand on his arm. Dean tensed slightly, before getting out and walking to the door. He thought of knocking, but decided there was no point. If Sam had slipped away to drown himself in a bottle, he wouldn't hear anything. Dean quickly picked both locks and turned the knob. The smell of booze greeted him as he opened the door. The bathroom light was shining over Sam's unconscious body.

Sam's face was scrunched up, in a look of pain. He let out a small moan, as he shook his head back and forth. Dean knew he was dreaming, or maybe he was having a vision. Looking around the motel room Dean saw empty bottles, glass from busted bottles, and a few full bottles. Finding the ice bucket Dean filled it with cold water. Walking over, he stood beside the bed looking down at his little brother.

"You'll thank me for this later Sammy." Dean tossed the water on Sam.

Sam sat up sputtering out water, gasping for breath. As he wiped water from his face, he saw someone was standing near him. His hand automatically started to reach for his gun.

"Don't bother." Dean's voice was cold. "I'm pretty sure I can take you."

Sam groaned, and laid back. "Go away Dean."

Dean grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him up. "That is so not going to happen." Dean pulled him to his feet then swung him over his shoulder and carried him into the bathroom. Setting him in the tub, Dean reached over and turned on the shower to cold. Sam fought and tried to get out. Dean kicked his shoes off and stepped into the shower. Pinning Sam's arms down Dean held him under the stream of water.

"Damn it Dean, leave me alone." Sam screamed, trying to get away.

Dean tightened his grip, his face right next to Sam. "You know I can't." Sam continued to fight, but Dean wouldn't let go. Dean moved his mouth right next to Sam's ear. His voice barely above a whisper. "If you want to give up, fine. I just thought you loved her more than that." Dean finally let go letting his brother, who collapsed to the bottom of the tub with a heart wrenching scream. Getting out, Dean grabbed one of the towels. Not looking back he left the bathroom, pulling the door closed slightly. Dean walked over and opened the door waving at Kathy. She got out and walked toward Dean, bringing two bags with her.

"How bad is he?" When she looked passed Dean, her heart sank. "It's only been two days."

Dean took the bags. "Yeah. See if the room next door is vacant. Give Dad a call let him and the boys know we found him. Then get some sleep, I'll be here."

Kathy reached up, running a hand down Dean's cheek. "You need sleep too."

"I'll get some later." Dean took her hand and kissed it. "I promise, once I'm sure Sammy is back with us."

"Okay." Kathy kissed him, before turning and heading toward the office.

Dean watched a moment before closing and locking the door. The shower was now off, and he heard the unmistakable sounds of retching. Nodding he started gathering bottles, starting with any full ones. The liquid disappeared down the kitchenette sink. The trash cans were then filled with all the empty ones. Dean kicked as much of the glass toward the wall that he could. Once that was taken care of he decided to change out of his wet clothes. When he heard the bathroom door open, he didn't bother to turn around.

"You know I do." Sam's voice was horse, and gravely.

Dean said nothing, as he opened the bag, and pulled out a change of clothes for himself. Stripping off his shirts he tossed them on the bed, still not looking at his brother. He pulled on a t-shirt before pulling off his still wet jeans.

"Dean."

Adding the wet jeans to the pile, Dean pulled on dry ones. He then finally turned and looked at his brother. Sam looked just like he did when he was twelve, and had scratched the Impala. Dean picked up the other bag and walked over to Sam. "Kathy packed you some clothes and bath stuff. Clean up, then we'll talk."

Taking the bag from Dean, Sam just hung his head slightly, turned and went back into the bathroom.

000000000

000000000

000000000

"He's still in the bathroom." Dean stretched out on the bed as he checked in with Kathy. She had brought him a change of sheets for Sam's bed, and informed him that she would be next door. Also that John and the boys were on their way.

"How long has he been in there?"

"Almost an hour." Dean answered glancing at the closed bathroom door. "The shower didn't come on for about ten minutes. I'm guessing he shaved."

"You hungry?"

Dean smiled. "Do I really need to answer that question?"

"Answer the door." Dean tilted his head a second, before there was a knock on the door. Standing he walked over, peaked out the eye hole and saw a teenage boy standing there. Smiling Dean opened the door.

"Hey, uhm, I was told to bring this to you. Half meat lover's half veggie." The kid held up the box. "The hot chick next door ordered it, paid for it, then sent it here."

Dean's eyes narrowed. "Trust me kid, she is way out of your league."

"Dude, have you seen her?" The kid asked glancing toward the other room. "She is, way smoking hot. I mean short, shorts a tank top. Dude I don't think she was wearing a bra."

"You really should stop." Dean's voice instantly switched to danger.

"Don't hurt him." Kathy said in his ear.

"Oh I won't." Dean took the pizza, and gave the kid a piercing look. "You asked if I've seen her. The answer is yes. Almost every morning when I roll over." The kid took a step back. Dean couldn't help but let a wicked grin slip onto his lips. "And trust me, dude. You thought she was hot with clothes on, I've seen her in the shower." Dean closed his eyes and whistled. The kid stumbled back, turned and ran to his car.

"You are so evil." Kathy laughed. "That poor boy is now terrified."

Dean closed the door, sitting the pizza on the table. "No my lovely wife, that boy is going to have dreams tonight of you in the shower. And they will, in no way match the real thing."

"How about you focus on Sam, and not think of me and showers."

"No promises." Dean grinned. He heard the bathroom door click. "Got to go babe, love you." Dean didn't wait to hear Kathy answer, as he turned his phone off and shoved it in his pocket. Turning he saw a much better looking Sam. He had indeed shaved. His hair was washed and the tangles worked out. Clean clothes now replaced the ones Dean was pretty sure he had been wearing for the past three days. Sam gave him a glance before tossing the bag toward the door.

"You didn't have to hang up." Sam said, as he walked over and sat on the edge of his bed. "I'm okay with you talking to Kathy. If fact you should be with her."

"She's next door." Dean pointed to the table. "She ordered us pizza, and don't even think of saying no."

Sam noted the, don't argue with me, tone in Dean's voice. Standing he walked over and sat at the little table. Dean had also gotten them some water. He handed a bottle to Sam. "I want that all drank, in fact I want at least two in you before you go to sleep." Dean opened the pizza box. "And I want at least two slices fully eaten." Sam rolled his eyes, but opened the bottle and took a few sips.

"Is Dad pissed?" Sam asked as he took a slice of pizza.

"He's a little torn." Dean answered. "Oh he's pissed you ditched him. But he's way proud you were able to slip out and not wake him."

"He should be happy I waited until the hunt was over." Sam sighed. "I think I had another vision."

"What was it?"

"I really don't remember most of it." Sam glanced at the trash. "My mind wasn't really with it, you know."

"Tell me what you do remember."

Sam took another drink of water, giving himself a moment to think. "A guy talking on the phone. Same guy in a store looking at a shot gun. He shot the clerk, then himself." Sam took another drink. "That's it."

"That's not much Sammy." Dean sighed, sitting back. "But if you've had a vision, then it's very likely Ethan did too."

"So if I hadn't been so damn drunk, and could remember more, we might have been able to find something." Sam slammed his fist on the table standing. "It's been weeks and I haven't been able to find anything."

Dean just watched his brother pace a few times, knowing there was really nothing he could say. Sam finally collapsed onto his bed. Standing Dean walked over and sat on the edge of his bed facing Sam. "I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through Sam. If anything ever happened to Kathy, or the boys." Dean ran a hand down his face, the very thought sending chills through him. "We won't give up looking Sammy. But you have got to focus. Something in the vision might have a clue. It's a place to start at least."

Sam sat up tears falling from his eyes. "I've tried but there's nothing."

"No you tried while your brain was still sloshed. Try now." Dean insisted. "Close your eyes." Sam sighed but closed his eyes. "Now concentrate. You saw a guy focus on him. What he looked like, what he was wearing. Now look around find something that will tell you where we need to go."

Sam's eyes opened and for a second he didn't see his brother. As his eyes focused he stood. "Where's my computer."

"How the hell should I know?" Dean asked standing. "Dad said it was the only thing you took with you." He helped Sam search the room. He was a little afraid, Sam might have pawned it. Dean started to scan the room. There was no sign of the computer anywhere. Stopping in the middle of the room he thought like Sam would. Smiling he dropped to the ground and looked under his bed. There was the bag. Pulling it out, he handed it to Sam.

Sam gave a sigh of relief. Taking the computer he sat back on the bed and turned it on. "I saw a bus. With a logo. It's a long shot but just maybe."

Dean sat back down and watched his brother's face. Sadness was still etched on every inch of his face, but it was the fire in his eyes that Dean focused on.

"I think I found something." Sam said, turning the computer around.

"Guthrie Oklahoma." Dean said a little confused. "We're in Oklahoma, how far away is that town?"

"Less than an hour." Sam answered.

The fact that they just happened to be in the same state as Sam's vision, didn't sit too well with Dean. Pushing his unease to the back of his mind he stood taking the computer from Sam. "Good then we're close enough to get a good night sleep then head that way. And don't even try and argue. You're going to sleep even if I have to knock you out."

Sam stretched out on his bed. "I promise to lay here, but I'm not going to promise sleep." Sam covered his mouth as he yawned.

Dean grinned. "Oh you're going to sleep." Sam gave him a look his eyes growing heavy. "You should have paid more attention to the water bottles Sammy." He watched as Sam's breathing became calm and even. "It's good to have a witch for a wife." Dean sat the computer on the table. As he went to close it he froze when he saw the back ground. It was a picture of Hannah, Emma and Noah on her lap, Ethan standing behind her, his arms around her neck. He could tell by the twins that it was recent, possibly days before they vanished. Dean glanced at Sam then back at the screen. "We will find them. Or die trying."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again my wonderful readers.**

 **Yay I did it. Three chapters in one week. Please don't get used to this. I got very lucky that life worked with me on this. As always thank you all for reading, and a special thank you to those that are reviewing. They are greatly appreciated.**

 **This chapter is broke into three parts. A little glimpse into all the family members. Plus maybe a little answers about Hannah. I hope you enjoy.**

Castiel stood on the bridge watching the small stream flow beneath him. Things had went terribly wrong, and he had no idea how to fix them. The Winchester brothers hadn't learned things they should have by now. They weren't going on the right hunts. But most importantly Hannah and the children were missing. Leaning on the railing Castiel let out a heavy sigh.

"You look like someone who has the world on his shoulders." Castiel turned to see a young girl of maybe twenty walking toward him. She had visible tattoos both ears pierced one had a chain going from her ear to the ring in her nose.

"Why do you constantly change your vessel, Raziel?"

"Unlike you and Gabriel I am completely on the hit list." Raziel answered. "Besides, every one of my vessels are true believers. They are also knocking at deaths door. I just give them a little more time. I heal what I can while I can. It's really a win, win."

Castiel shook his head, as he looked back out at the stream. "It is very peaceful here. I've come here many times to think, or plan."

"So what is it this time?" Raziel stood beside Castiel.

"Perhaps a little of both." Castiel turned and sat on the railing. "Everything has been going so perfectly, I should have been better prepared for something to go wrong."

"Is this girl, and her children, vanishing truly that terrible?"

"More than I can put into words." Castiel said. "Hannah is Sam's anchor. They are so bound together, I'm not sure one can even live without the other."

"Okay, I'm still having a little trouble grasping a few things." Raziel said starting to pace in front of Castiel. "I've got that you're Castiel, but not the Castiel from this time. I checked in on him, you are like ten times stronger than him right now. Hell, you're stronger than Gabriel."

"Don't tell him that." Gabriel said suddenly appearing. "It gives him a big head." He glared at Castiel. "A dead man with a big head that is."

"I take it you still have not been able to locate them."

"Oh yeah got them in my back pocket." Gabriel growled and the wind picked up slightly. "Tell me you didn't know this was going to happen. Tell me you didn't keep this from me for some sick psycho reason."

"I swear to you I did not know." Castiel slid off the railing. "But I fear what this all might mean."

"She's not dead." Gabriel snapped. "Trust me, I would know the second, no matter what."

"Then she must be being hidden by a very powerful spell." Castiel crossed his arms a frown on his face. "I know of a few witches that could be powerful enough to hide her. But I have no idea why they would.

"Or it could be Enochain symbols." Raziel offered. The two men turned, and looked at her. "What, are you two the only ones that can have ideas? I mean, if I understand everything you've been telling me, that would be how I would hide her."

"Damn I knew there was a reason I liked you." Gabriel said clapping. "So now all we need to do is search out every little nook and cranny that is being protected by Enochain."

"I'm sorry that I mentioned it." Raziel said hopping up on the railing. "I'm pretty sure the whole point is to keep us from finding her."

"And if they know her parentage." Castiel shook his head.

"Nope not going to take away this moment of positivity." Gabriel said holding up his hand. "I'll keep in touch." With a snap he was gone.

"Sometimes I wonder how he's still alive." Raziel sighed.

"He's still alive because he is so powerful." Castiel said. "It is the reason I chose him."

"One of these days I'm going to ask you why you never came to me."

"How do you know I didn't?"

"I don't." Raziel shrugged hopping off the railing. "So did you?"

Castiel gave her a rare smile. "Perhaps I'll tell you. At another time." And with a soft swoosh he was gone. Shaking her head and laughing Raziel walked on across the bridge and into the woods.

000000000

000000000

000000000

Hannah and her children were sitting on the couch flipping through a huge picture book. The now familiar clicking of the locks filled the room. As Hannah stood her three children slid off the couch as their mother had showed them. Hannah knew if this man truly wished to hurt them there was nothing she could do to stop him, but she sure the hell was going to try and keep her babies safe. As she moved around the couch the door swung open. The man was as always dressed nicely. He smiled at her as he walked into the room.

"I hope everything is to your liking."

"As well as a cell can be." Hannah responded.

The man seemed unfazed as he sat a box on one of the small tables. "I have brought some fresh clothes for you and the small ones."

"Why are you doing this?" Hannah asked tears suddenly forming in her eyes. "First you steal us from our home. Then you give us all this. Why?"

The man turned a small smile on his lips. "Don't you know?" Hannah shook her head. "I collect things of great power. Things that may one day help keep me safe. You and your children, are now the most powerful items in my collection."

Without thinking Hannah screamed, she wasn't even sure where the glass came from that was suddenly in her hand. She just tossed it. The man dodged just in time for the glass to shatter on the wall. "We are not items for you to collect."

"Oh but my dear you are." The man was so calm it enraged Hannah even more. Her hands started to tingle. "You really need to calm down my dear." The man took a step back raising his hands. He watched in shock as Hannah's eyes started to glow. Turning he ran slamming the door behind him.

Hannah closed her eyes collapsing to the floor. She had no idea how much time passed before small hands touched her back. Jerking slightly she looked up into Ethan's hazel eyes.

"Mommy what happened?"

Before Hannah could answer her eyes looked beyond her son to the walls. The wall seemed to be painted with strange glowing symbols. Slowly looking around the room, she saw that every inch of the room was covered with them.

Looking back at Ethan she just pulled him into her arms. She honestly had no answer for him.

000000000

000000000

000000000

"Are you sure it's a good idea letting that guy live?" Kathy asked. "I mean, not even all the Jedi were good."

Dean smiled reaching across the front seat, and taking her hand. "No I'm not sure. But it was Sam's call. He said Andy wasn't a threat."

Kathy sighed squeezing Dean's hand. "I'm not so sure Sam should be making any bigger decisions, then when he should go to the bathroom. And even then, I've noticed he gets side tracked."

"I can't really blame him." Dean said. His father's truck was just in front of them. He knew Sam was stretched out in the back seat sleeping, again thanks to Kathy. Logan and Kaden in the front seat, they had insisted on helping keep an eye on their Uncle. "You know, he's not going to fall for your sleep potion very many more times."

"He didn't this time." Kathy smiled sadly. "I saw it in his eyes, when I handed him the water bottle. After he drank half of it, he kissed my cheek. Then climbed into the back seat of the truck."

"At least it helps keep the nightmares away." Dean said. "So where are we heading again?"

"Pennsylvania." Kathy answered. "Dad insists that we keep hunting, while we search for Hannah."

"Yeah, well I insisted that you and the boys go stay with Bobby or Daisy, but you didn't agree with me."

"I liked Dad's idea better." Kathy smiled, lifting Dean's hand and kissing it. "Bobby and Daisy are doing everything they can to help. I'm doing all I can to keep my family together. You saw what happened to Sam the few days he was alone. He needs you."

"I always knew Sam was the strongest of all of us. I never truly realized, until now, how strong he is." Dean sighed. "If I ever lost you and the boys, I'm not sure I could survive."

Kathy scooted closer, and laid her head on his shoulder. "Good thing you're never going to have to find out. Once we find Hannah, and the Minis, we will guard ourselves against anything and everything."

"Sounds good to me."

In the truck John glanced into the back seat, at his sleeping son. Thankfully it didn't look as though he was having a nightmare. John just hoped he was sleeping somewhat peacefully. Looking at the seat next to him John smiled. Logan and Kaden had the map spread out and were silently mapping out the route.

"So how much further?" John asked.

"Nine hours at least." Kaden answered.

"We'll have to stop before that, so Dad can eat." Logan stated.

John laughed. "Very true. But for now we'll just let Sam sleep. Dean can live without food for a little while."

"Don't bet on it." Logan glanced back at Sam. "Are you sure Uncle is okay?"

"As okay as he can be." John answered honestly. "He'll be better when we find Hannah and the little ones."

"I miss them." Kaden laid his head over on John's arm. "Nothing feels right without them around."

"I know sport." John patted Kaden's leg. "We'll find them."

"We better soon." Logan said. "I'm not sure how much longer Uncle can go without Aunty."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my dear readers.**

 **So Hannah and the kids are still missing. Has anyone guessed who has her, or why? Drop me a review or PM if you want to hazard a guess. Or if you just want to say, I love getting those too.**

 **Anyway on with the story.**

Hannah set up in the bed gasping for breath. Sweat covered her forehead, her heart pounded in her ears. For the first time in her life, Hannah couldn't remember her dream. All she could remember was fear and pain. The small nightlight by the bathroom door, ghosted light over her three sleeping babies. She relaxed slightly. Noah and Ethan were snuggled together in one bed, while Emma was curled in a ball next to Hannah. Sliding out of the bed, careful not to wake anyone, Hannah walked into the bathroom. Closing the door before flipping on the light, she turned and looked at herself in the mirror. Hannah couldn't believe what she saw. Her face was pale, dark circles surrounded her eyes. Her green eyes were dull and almost lifeless. Even her hair was flat and dull.

"What's happening to me?" Hannah whispered. She didn't even recognize the person looking back at her.

A light knock on the door made her jump. Opening the door she saw Noah clutching his blanket. Hannah knew it was the only thing that had been brought from their home. One for Emma and one for Noah. The twins always had them in their hands.

"Hey baby you need to potty?"

Noah looked up, his bottom lip trembling. "Dada."

Hannah dropped to her knees her heart aching. Noah said his first word, and Sam missed it. A tear ran down the young boy's cheek as he reached his hand out to his mother. "Dada."

"Dada owie." Emma said from the bed. She was sitting up hugging her blanket to her. Ethan was also sitting up rubbing sleep from his eyes. Hannah stood picking Noah up as she went. Walking over she sat on her bed pulling Emma to her.

"Mommy what happened?" Ethan asked as he moved to the other bed.

Hannah looked over her children. They were changing so much. The twins were almost potty trained. Emma was talking more. Noah had just said his first words. Sam had missed it all. Not to mention everything they were missing. Was Sam still hunting? He had to, there were people that needed saving. If he didn't, would Dean? Would Dad? Were they all just searching for them? Anger swelled inside Hannah. Standing she walked over to the bedroom door. Looking back at her children she said. "Stay here."

Walking through the room, Hannah had a fleeting thought of how nice the room would be, if it wasn't being used as a cell. She didn't even bother to try and open the door. She knew it was somehow locked from the outside. Hannah's mind was spinning. The faces of her family seemed to be floating all around her. She walked over to the table running a hand over the large wooden chairs.

Ethan stood at the door to the bedroom, keeping his siblings behind him. He watched as his mother grabbed ahold of one of the chairs and lifted it over her head. Taking two steps she slammed it into the door with a loud scream. His eyes widened when his mother turned, her eyes were glowing. She picked up another chair and again slammed it into the door. This time when she turned Ethan thought he saw her hair moving, almost like she was standing in a breeze. Just as Hannah was reaching for another chair the door opened.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" The man fumed. He looked around his eyes widening at the sight. He took a step back when his eyes landed again on Hannah.

"What am I doing? Are you really that bloody stupid?" Hannah clinched her fists as she turned to face him. "I'm a little upset. You see, a person gets that way when they realize that they are dying."

"You aren't dying." The man' voice was calm as he crossed his arms. "Women are always so over dramatic."

Ethan felt a slight shift in the air as his mother took a step toward the man. The man's eyes widened even more and he took a step back.

"I have been away from Sam for…I really have no idea how long. I've stopped dreaming." Ethan had never heard his mother's voice like this before. "I am dying. But I'll be damn, if I let the same thing happen to my children."

"How can you still have your powers?" The man's voice was suddenly full of panic. "I made sure…You shouldn't be able to…" He looked past Hannah at the three children. Ethan narrowed his eyes glaring at the man. Noah stood behind his brother, Emma stepped to the side. Lifting her hand she waved it toward him. Before he could dodge it, a glass hit him on the side of the head, shattering. Blood ran from the gash. "How the bloody hell did she do that?"

Hannah was so focused on her anger, she didn't fully realize what was happening. Lifting a side table like it was a feather, she tossed it at him, her scream sounding animalistic. This time, the man was able to dodge out of the way.

As the door was slammed shut and the sound of the locks echoed through the room Hannah collapsed to the floor. Her heart was pounding her breathing shallow. Closing her eyes she tried to force herself to calm down. When she felt a small hand touch her shoulder she turned and smiled at Noah.

"I think I might have made things worse." Hannah whispered.

Ethan stood behind his brother a huge smile on his face. "I think you are awesome."

Hannah couldn't help but laugh. "Did you throw that glass?"

"No ma'am." Ethan's smile got even bigger. "Emma did, and she didn't even have to touch it."

"Oh." Hannah looked passed her sons to see her daughter still standing in the doorway of the bedroom. Standing Hannah walked over and knelt in front of Emma. "I guess you got that from Daddy."

Emma smiled.

"Mommy I've been thinking." Ethan said.

"Always a good thing. What's been on your mind?"

"Well Daddy and I've been having the same dreams." Ethan ran a hand through his hair. Hannah smiled, Sam always did that when he was nervous. "I don't know I was just thinking that, maybe, I don't know."

"Baby you really are going to have to finish your thought, for me to be able to agree."

Ethan smiled. "What if we're connected somehow? I mean everyone always says that you and Daddy are connected. Maybe…" Ethan's smile fell. "I don't know."

Noah took Ethan's hand and squeezed. "Dada night, night."

"I think Noah likes your idea." Hannah said. "And I don't know about you three but I'm still tired. So how about we jump into this bed, and give it a go?" Hannah helped her children onto the bed before laying down between them. "You lead Ethan we'll follow."

Ethan nodded. "Okay every one close your eyes, and think of Daddy."

"That's easy." Hannah said smiling.

Ethan smiled and closed his eyes. A picture of his father instantly came into view. He was laughing, chasing Ethan grabbing him and tossing him in the air. He was sitting on the couch reading him and the twins a story. He was sneaking up behind Mommy and tickling her. He was getting into the Impala and going off to save people. The memories flooded through the boys mind.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my wonderful readers.**

 **Since I had the chapter done I thought I'd go ahead and post it. I hope no one minds. :)**

 **I think that it is time for something to go right for the Winchesters. I hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think.**

Sam stood a moment and listened to the soft mumblings of his family drifting up the stairs. They had been near Daisy's so John had decided to swing by and check in with her. Daisy had found nothing new, neither had Bobby. Bobby had even pulled a few, trustworthy, hunters into the search, and still nothing. Sam quietly closed the door to his room, shutting out his family. His eyes took in the familiar room. The same lamp filled the room with a soft glow. The two same beds took up most of the room. A chair by the door held his bag. There was only one thing missing.

Pushing this thought from his mind Sam walked over and sat down on the side of the bed. He looked at the water bottle sitting on the bedside table. Kathy had stopped trying to slip him the sleeping potion. Now she just left a water bottle by his bed. He drank it, some times. But usually he didn't. Yes the potion kept the nightmares away, but Sam's life was a nightmare. So why keep them away.

Sam collapsed back on the bed flipping over until he was laying on his stomach. His face turned toward the empty part of the bed, his hand laid right were her stomach would be. Reaching over he turned off the light, his hand resting for a moment on the water bottle. Deciding nightmares were better than nothing, Sam closed his eyes.

There was nothing but darkness. Whispers echoed all around, but no real words could be heard. Sam walked through the darkness. Occasionally a hand would grab at him pulling at him or pushing him. Then the words started to get clearer.

"Your fault."

"You failed."

"Lost forever."

"Hate you."

"Should have left sooner."

"Never should have stayed."

Sam stumbled but didn't fight the horrors that were attacking him. It was all true. The voices started to fade away, Sam knew what was coming next. The true nightmare. Hannah hating him. The children turning from him. It had all happened before, and much worse.

Sam was not ready for the sky to suddenly come alive with colors. Birds and butterflies fluttered all around him. He was standing in a meadow, not far from him was a doe and her baby. There was suddenly a loud squeal that caused the two deer to run away. Sam turned just in time to catch a small person leaping into his arms. The small arms locked around him, the face buried in his neck. He felt something bump into his leg then arms squeezing tightly around it. Someone else this time a little calmer was hugging him around the waist. The feeling of pure happiness and love washed over him.

"Now that's a sight I don't think I will ever get tired of."

He'd been hearing that voice in his dreams for days now, but it had never sounded like that. She seemed to appear in front of him. Her hair was lose and blowing all around her. The white sundress was swaying in the slight breeze. She was beautiful.

"I'm dreaming? Or a vision?"

Hannah smiled as she walked over to him. Reaching up she ran a hand down his cheek. Sam closed his eyes feeling her warmth. "This is something else completely. Ethan." Sam was finally able to see that the person around his waist was his oldest son. Shifting the one in his arms he saw Emma's smiling face. Looking down he saw Noah smiling up at him. All Sam could do was collapse to the ground wrapping his children tightly in his arms.

"It worked Mommy." Ethan giggled. "This is really, really Daddy, not a dream."

"I know baby. But we better talk fast, we don't know how much time we have."

Ethan nodded. "You tell him."

"Do you know where you are?" Sam asked hopefully, looking up at Hannah.

"No." Hannah knelt in front of Sam. "The windows are boarded up, but I can sometimes hear seagulls, and occasionally a splash of water."

"A few nights ago, well we think it was a few." Ethan shrugged. "We're not sure what day it is."

"Focus baby." Hannah pushed.

Nodding Ethan said. "There was a storm. Noah was a little scared because of the wind, but I calmed him."

Noah looked up at Sam. "Dada."

Sam let the tears go he'd been holding. Pulling Noah close he kissed the top of the boy's head. "You started talking."

Hannah smiled. "And of course Dada was his first word."

"Dada owie." Noah touched Sam's wet check.

"Happy owie." Sam said touching Noah's also wet check. He then looked back at Hannah. "Anything else you can tell me?"

A sad look came over Hannah's face. "Just that something is happening to me."

"Mommy shattered a chair. Two chairs, and a table. But the table was little. The chairs were big and heavy." Ethan beamed with pure pride. "And her eyes glow pretty."

Sam looked at her with concern. Hannah sighed. "It only happens when I get mad, and it seems like I get really mad with this guy." Sam's eyes widened, Hannah knew what he was thinking instantly. She leaned over and brushed her lips across his. "He hasn't been dumb enough to get near me. Just hurry up and find us. I miss your arms."

Sam wrapped a hand behind her neck and kissed her. "Wait for me."

"Forever."

000000000

000000000

000000000

Dean stood by the window, only half listening to the continuing conversation. He had decided that both sides were kind of right, so he was just waiting to see who won. Right now it was Bobby and Daisy, against John and Kathy. Logan and Kaden chimed in from time to time but they hadn't really taken sides. Glancing above him Dean knew there was only one person that could truly make the decision.

"What if we let something out?" Bobby argued, again.

"Singer don't you think I've done this before?" John grumbled. "Besides it's not like I'm grabbing for a random spirit. We will be…" John sighed sitting back. "It's different when you're trying to talk to a specific person."

"But…" Kaden started, then looked around.

"Go on." Dean encouraged.

"What if the person you're looking to talk to isn't dead?"

Dean smiled, as always very proud of his sons. John shrugged. "That, I'm not so sure about. I've never done one like that before."

"And you still won't." Everyone turned, to see Sam standing at the foot of the stairs. Dean noticed right away his brother's eyes weren't so dead anymore. He also had a little color in his checks.

"What happened Sammy?"

"We have work to do." Sam said coming into the room. "Logan, Kaden get the computers unpacked, and started. Bobby, I need every map you have with you, especially any with large areas of water. Daisy could you put some coffee on, and maybe something to eat?"

"Sam please, what happened?" Kathy demanded grabbing Sam and spinning him to face her.

Sam smiled kissing his sister's cheek. "I saw them, I touched them, I don't know how, but I did. They are alive, and being held near water, with seagulls, and there was a storm a few nights ago."

"Sammy you were dreaming." Dean said calmly.

"I know I was." Sam laughed. "I was, but I wasn't."

"Uncle, the computers up, now what?" Kaden called.

"Start searching weather reports. The storm was so bad it scared Noah." Sam said walking over to his nephews.

Dean turned to his father. "Are you going to say something?"

John watched his youngest son a moment. Sam had always been the researcher of the family. He could find every little thing there was about a monster. John could see that fire in the boy's eyes again. This might be nothing. Nothing but a dream. But at least it was something. "What do you need me to do?" John asked stepping over to Sam.

Sam beamed. "We need to match the storms with any large bodies of water. If they can hear the water, and the seagulls, then the house must be close to the water."

Kathy walked over and took Dean's hand. "You okay?"

Dean looked at her and smiled. "Okay. Darlin' I'm awesome." Dean kissed her then looked back at his brother. "Sammy's back."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again my wonderful readers.**

 **I cannot tell you how happy I am that there are so many people reading my story. It makes my inner Muse very pleased. Thank you so very much.**

 **On with said story. This chapter might seem kind of blah, but it is one of those that's needed to bridge to the next. I enjoyed writing the interaction between Hannah's capture, then Kathy and Dean. I hope you enjoy reading it.**

"I promise not to hurt you." Hannah called through the door. "Oh come on Heathcliff. Stop pouting. I said I was sorry. You know how women get sometimes." Sighing, she turned and started to walk away from the door.

The locks clicked and the door opened just a crack. "What did you call me?"

Hannah turned, giving him her sweetest smile. "Well, you haven't bothered to tell me your name, so I gave you one. You seem haunted, bitter and your all-consuming passion will one day destroy you. You are also British and handsome."

"So why couldn't I have been Darcy?"

"Oh most certainly not." Hannah said crossing her arms, and shaking her head. "Although Heathcliff does have a romance, for the most part he is not a hero. Dear Mr. Darcy, in the end, mends his wrongs and ends up with his love."

"Like Uncle and Aunty." Ethan chimed in.

Hannah laughed. "I little yes."

The man casually leaned against the doorframe, studying Hannah. "So I'm to be Heathcliff then? Very well, if that is what you wish."

"Trust me dear sir, calling you Heathcliff, is on the very bottom of my wish list."

"So then what have you called me here for this time?" Heathcliff asked, with a small smile. "I've already told you I'm not replacing the chairs."

Hannah shook her head. "No, and again, I am so ashamed of the way I acted. The reason I called you was to ask a favor."

"I'm also not letting you go."

"I wouldn't imagine asking that, at least for another few hours." Hannah smiled. "No, I was hoping, that you might be able to dig up some kind of workbooks, or the like for my son. He's missing a lot of school, and he does not want to get too far behind."

"I would think the boy would be happy to be missing school." Heathcliff said. "I mean don't most kids hate school?"

"My children are not most kids." Hannah said proudly. "Ethan could write his name at two. Not very neatly mind you but well enough that one could read it."

"Fine I will see what I can find." Heathcliff went to close the door but stopped. "What about you? You always ask for things, for them. Don't you want anything?"

Hannah gave him a sad smiled. "I am a mother, my babies happiness are my only focus. Besides the one thing I want more than anything, you will not give me. But, if you wish to bring me something I like fantasy books, nothing too bad though, so I can read them out loud."

Heathcliff smiled. "Of course." He closed the door and the locks clicked back into place.

"Why are you being so nice to him?" Ethan demanded.

Hannah turned and winked at her son. "To lull him into a false since of security." She walked over and sat down on the couch next to her son. "Always remember, you get more flies with honey then vinegar."

Ethan thought a minute. "If you want to catch flies, why not just put up a bug zapper, like Mr. Bobby has?"

"Because Dear One, our zapper isn't here yet." Hannah answered.

Again Ethan thought about that, then smiled. "Oh."

000000000

000000000

000000000

Kathy watched, as Dean ran through the rain, back to the car. He opened the door and dove in shaking his head. "I won't have to bathe for a week."

"You will if you're thinking of getting in my bed." Kathy said wiping the water from the side of her face. "Find anything."

"Nope another dead end." Dean said. "According to the historian, the place burnt down years ago. Also it was more a shack, defiantly not a mansion." He reached in his inner pocket and pulled out a sticky note. "His secretary offered to help."

Kathy narrowed her eyes taking the paper. The name Ashley followed by two phone numbers, a smiley face and a heart. "Oh I'm sure she'd be a lot of help."

"Hey don't get mad at me." Dean said putting the car in reverse. "I made sure she saw my ring. It didn't seem to faze her any. In fact she started pushing harder."

"There are girls like that. They see it as a challenge."

"Well this is a challenge she would never win."

Kathy pulled out her phone, an evil grin on her face. "Maybe I should call her and let her know what she'll be missing."

Dean snatched the paper, and tore it into little pieces. "Let her use her imagination. So where to next."

"Meet up with Sam, Dad, and the boys at the motel." Kathy shrugged. "Hopefully they were able to find something."

"Good I'm freezing."

Kathy smiled, as she reached over and turned up the heater.

It took them fifteen minutes to get back to the motel. Dean noticed that there were only lights on in one of their two rooms. Dean guessed Sam and Dad were waiting for them in their room with Logan and Kaden, making plans for the next day. That was until he didn't see his father's truck.

"Did you get a call from them?" Dean asked as he parked the Impala.

"Nope."

Dean knocked on the door as Kathy unlocked it. Logan and Kaden were alone in the room watching TV

"Find anything?" Kaden asked turning the TV off.

"Nothing. You?" Dean said pulling his still wet jacket off. "Dad and Sam already in bed?"

"Papa got a call just before dinner." Logan said. "He said he'd be back before morning. Uncle fed us, then insisted that he was tired. Don't worry though, he ate a full salad with chicken and everything."

Dean smiled nodding. "Good. I'm going to jump in and shower." He held his hand up to Kathy. "Don't say anything. I am chilled all the way to my bones."

Kathy smiled kissing his hand. "I'll help you with that when you get out."

"Next time we get our own room." Logan groaned, as he climbed into the bed furthest from the door.

"Or room with Uncle and Papa." Kaden pointed out, getting in the other side.

"Yeah but only until Aunty is back."

"Then I think us kids should get a room to ourselves."

"Oh I like it." Logan laughed. "With Papa of course."

"You are talking way too much, for two that should already be asleep." Dean snapped.

"Just you two keep it down." Logan snapped back.

"Yeah remember impressionable children are in the room."

"Okay you have been around your uncle way too much." Dean said grabbing his bag and heading toward the bathroom. "What ten year old even knows that word?"

"Actually, I learned that word from Ethan." Kaden said, snuggling under the covers.

"Of course you did." Dean groaned going into the bathroom, and shutting the door.

Kathy kicked her shoes off and quickly changed, before sliding into the bed. Logan and Kaden were already asleep before the shower turned off. She was just starting to drift off when the bathroom door opened. The light went out plunging the room into darkness. The covers were pulled back, the bed sagged slightly. Then an arm wrapped around her and pulled her tight to Dean's bare chest. She took a deep breath loving the smell and feel of him. But as she drifted off, a sad thought came to her. While she was here safe and sound with Dean, Hannah was without Sam.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello dear readers.**

 **I am so sorry I didn't get this posted yesterday.**

 **So Hannah is still gone, and Sam is still searching (like he would ever stop). No worries though family will be together again, it will just takes a little time. Thank you to everyone that's reading, and a special huge thank you to those that review. I love reading each and every one.**

 **Now on with the story.**

"If you promise to behave I have something to show you. But the little ones have to stay here." Heathcliff said from the doorway.

Hannah looked over at her three children. Heathcliff had brought four boxes full of workbooks, pencils, coloring books, crayons, textbooks, and paper. Most of the day the three had their noses buried deep in one book or another. Watching them Hannah truly did not want to be away from them.

"I swear they will be safe. We are the only ones in the house." Heathcliff said.

Hesitating another moment Hannah finally decided it might be a good idea. "Ethan I'm going to go with Mr. Heathcliff. I'll be gone just for a little while okay?"

Ethan looked up from his book glaring at the man. As always he was the perfect mini rendition of Sam. "Okay, be safe."

"I will." As Hannah walked out of the room a strange tingle went down her spine.

Heathcliff closed the door. Hannah was surprised to see there was not a handle on the outside either. Heathcliff ran his hand down the door, Hannah heard the now familiar sound of it locking. When he turned and saw her staring Heathcliff smiled.

"As you can see I'm the only one that can open that door."

"But how?"

Heathcliff just smiled as he offered her his arm. Hannah narrowed her eyes but took his arm. They walked down a huge staircase. Hannah ran her hand down the bannister marveling at the carved wood. The paintings that were adorning the walls seemed old. At the bottom of the stairs Heathcliff turned her toward a large wooden door. As he opened the door Hannah noticed the familiar musty smell of books. Having spent most of her school time in libraries the smell was very familiar to her. Heathcliff reached to the side and flipped a switch. A large crystal candelabra came to life, flooding the room with a soft glow. There were no walls, only shelves. Every nook and cranny was covered with shelves. And every shelf was full of books. Walking over Hannah ran a loving hand across the leather spines.

"Most of these are first editions. A few are second or third." Heathcliff came to stand next to Hannah. He ran his hands across the books after hers. "These are all signed by the author." Hannah's hand hovered over a book, her eyes suddenly sparkling. Heathcliff reached around her and pulled the book out offering it to her. "Books should be read, no matter how old."

Hannah carefully took the book running her hands down the cover. Opening it to the title page she couldn't help but laugh. "Wuthering Heights." Her finger hovered over author's signature. Closing it she slide the book back onto the shelf. "You must be very rich to be able to afford all of this. Or maybe you're not now." She gave him a sideways smile before moving on to the next set of shelves.

"Trust me I am still very well off." Heathcliff said sitting down in one of the many chairs. He watched Hannah move around the room caressing the books. Occasionally she would take one down and look at it, before carefully returning it to its place. "If you promised to not try and run away, I would let you come down here. You could spend your days reading the true classics."

Hannah stopped, her head dropping. "I would rather spend my days with Sam."

"He is just a man." Heathcliff stood, his anger clearly rising. "You don't even know what I can offer you here."

"You can't offer me what I want most." Hannah snapped back. "I think I should go back to the room." She headed toward the door stopping when Heathcliff grabbed her arm.

"I can offer you half of what you want." His voice was low and he wouldn't look at her. She looked up at him confused. Finally he slowly turned his head and looked down into her green eyes. "I will return your children to Sam. If you promise to stay here with me forever."

Hannah pulled her arm from his grasp stumbling back. "You are truly mad."

Heathcliff's eyes never left her. "It is your choice. All four of you stay here forever. Or I let the small ones go and you stay."

"Forever." Her voice suddenly sounded so weak to her. She lowered her head a tear running down her cheek. "I guess I have no choice. When?"

"It can be done tonight."

"May I talk to them one last time?"

"Of course." Heathcliff said walking to the door. Hannah followed her head down. The sound of the lock clicking stabbed through her heart.

Ethan knew something was wrong the second he saw his mother. Running over he grabbed her hand. "Did he hurt you? He better not have hurt you."

Hannah looked back at Heathcliff. "Can we please have a moment alone?" Nodding the door closed and locked. Hannah dropped to her knees taking both of Ethan's hands in hers. "You must listen to me Dear One and remember every word I say. Where I went today I was able to look out a window. We are indeed on an island I saw a dock with a green boat tied to it. Show Dad the symbols I taught you. Hopefully he will know what they mean."

"Mommy I don't like what you're saying." Ethan suddenly looked scared.

Dropping his hands Hannah took his face in her hands and kissed his forehead. "Heathcliff has agreed to let you, Emma and Noah return to Sam. But the only way he will do this is if I stay here." Ethan started to shake his head but Hannah stopped him. "No Dear One, this is the only way. I must know you three are safe. Sam needs the information you will bring him. We will be together again very soon."

"I'm scared Mommy."

"I know baby." Hannah said pulling her son into her arms. "I am too. If anyone can make it through this our family can." She looked over at Emma and Noah who were standing by the couch watching what was happening. "Come here." The two toddlers walked over to her hand in hand. Hannah wrapped all three of her children tight breathing in their very essence. "I love you, my little angels."

The door unlocked and opened. "If I'm going to do this it must be now."

Nodding Hannah stood and faced the man. "You promise they will not be hurt."

"They will go to sleep and wake up with their father." Heathcliff said with a reassuring smile. "Give them this and place them in the same bed. Then you drink and get in the other one. No arguments. I don't want you to see all of my secrets just yet."

"Come my angels." Hannah said walking over to one of the beds. She helped the twins onto the bed while Ethan climbed up. She gave Noah then Emma a drink of the liquid that smelled like fruit punch. They were already drifting off when she walked around the bed to Ethan. As he drank the liquid Hannah leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Remember Dear One." She kissed his cheek then walked over to the other bed. Sitting down she saw that all three of her children were asleep. She then looked at Heathcliff. "You promise to be a gentleman."

He placed one hand over his heart while raising the other. "I swear to God I will be a gentleman." He ended with a slight wicked grin.

Rolling her eyes Hannah drank the liquid. At first it did taste like fruit punch then a strange tickle started in the back of her throat, followed by a warmth that spread through her body. Laying back she closed her eyes still looking at her children, trying to remember every part of them. Soon the darkness took her.

000000000

000000000

000000000

The morning sunlight peeking through the curtain slowly woke Sam. On instinct he reached his hand out, his heart sinking when it touched nothing but a pillow. His mind still foggy with sleep and dreams he rolled over on his back and stared up at the ceiling. Lost in thought and slowly drifting back to sleep Sam was startled when his phone rang. Picking it up he didn't bother to look at who the caller was. He was pretty sure he knew.

"I'm awake Dean."

"Yes but are you up?" Dean's voice was almost too perky. "My wonderful woman found the most amazing breakfast burritos. You should come over before I eat them all."

"I'm not really hungry." Sam glanced at the other bed. "I'm not even sure I'm completely awake."

"What's wrong Sam?" Dean's perky tone was instantly replaced with concerned older brother.

Sam looked back up at the ceiling. "Nothing Dean I'm just seeing things."

"What are you seeing?"

Sighing Sam looked back over at the other bed. "You're going to think I'm crazy and I probably am. But right now I'm lying in my bed, looking at my babies sleeping on the other bed. I'm still dreaming right?" Sam hated the pleading in his voice.

"You're not dreaming Sammy. It's just remnants of your dream. Go splash some water on your face and you'll be fine."

"Emma just moved."

"Sam get up right now." Dean used his don't argue with me voice. "Are you up?"

Sam sighed but did as his brother said. "Yeah I'm up."

"Unlock the door, then go into the bathroom, and splash cold water on your face. I'll be there in just a second."

"Okay Dean." Sam unlocked the door and walked into the bathroom. The room was set up where he could still see the beds from the bathroom mirror. He saw Ethan shift slightly. Sighing he turned on the cold water and splashed his face a few times. Grabbing a towel he straightened up. As he lowered the towel and the bed came into view he saw that they were still there. Ethan was sitting up and looking right at him. Turning Sam found his legs didn't want to move.

"Daddy." Ethan squealed as he jumped off the bed and ran to Sam. Sam crumbled to the floor letting out a soft cry when the boy's arms flung around his neck. Sam held him tight for a minute before sitting him back and studying the boy. "It's really me Daddy."

"Dada." Emma called sleepily. Ethan ran over and helped his siblings off the bed. Sam couldn't move as he watched his two year olds walk over to him and fall into his arms.

This was the sight that greeted Dean when he opened the door. "What the hell?"

Ethan turned his face lighting up. "Uncle." He again ran and jumped into Dean's arms.

Dean held him out looking at him. "Mini Sammy? Is that really you?"

Ethan giggled. "It's me Uncle."

Dean hugged his nephew close, suddenly not wanting to ever let him go. Walking over he knelt beside Sam. "Sam what the hell happened?"

"I have no idea."

"I do." Ethan said. "Where's Aunty?"

"Shit I better call her." Dean shifted Ethan slightly pulling out his phone. "Hey gorgeous get your cute ass over here. The boys too. Just trust me."

A second later Kathy was walking in. "Is everything…?" Kathy froze in the doorway the sight before her stealing her breath away. Logan peeked around her and squealed. He and Kaden ran over and collapsed in the Winchester pile.

Ethan looked over and smiled. "Aren't you going to join us Aunty?"

Kathy walked over and knelt beside Dean. Reaching out her hand she touched Ethan's cheek. A tear slowly slid down her cheek. "I have missed being someone's Aunty." Ethan smiled and lunged into her arms. Kathy soon had Emma and Noah also in her arms. She finally looked around. "But where's Hannah?"

"She stayed with Heathcliff."

"She did what?" Sam and Dean screamed. Emma moved onto Sam's lap, and started patting his arm.

"She made a deal." Ethan said again. "If Heathcliff let us go she would stay. I think he likes her. He talks to her like that guy did at the grocery store. The one Mommy said was trying to pick her up. He's not even as tall as Daddy."

"Kiddo you need to focus." Dean said glancing at Sam. Although on the outside he was calm, Dean knew he was brewing on the inside. "Do you know where you were being held?"

"Mommy said it was an island." Ethan jumped to his feet. "I need paper quick."

Sam stood keeping his daughter in his arms and walked over to his bag. Pulling out his journal he handed it to his son. Then asked. "What do you need it for?"

Ethan sat on the floor opening the book on his lap. Taking the pen he thought for a minute before he started drawing. Noah came over and stood behind him. Sam watched his two boys, part of him still feared this was all a dream and he would wake up and they'd be gone again. Emma laid her head on Sam's shoulder twisting her hand in his hair. Laying his head over on his daughter's Sam prayed if it was a dream that he never wake up.

"Kiddo what's that?"

Everyone looked at the strange markings Ethan was drawing. The boy looked up at Sam. "After the first time Mommy got mad, she said she could see them. She said they were glowing all around the room. She taught me how to draw this one." Tears slowly fell from the boy's eyes. "Will they help find her Daddy?"

Sam sat down on the floor and pulled all his children onto his lap. Holding them close he kissed each one then said. "They'll help."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello my wonderful readers.**

 **I will be spending a few days with my fabulous Soul Sister recharging and watching A LOT of the boys. I am not taking my computer with me, so there will be no updates for a while. Do not worry though, I already have at least three chapters ready to go when I get back. Plus as I've said many times, I will finish this story. I do not start posting unless I intend to finish. So don't worry I will be back.**

 **I almost didn't bother posting this chapter. I was going to just hold it until I got back, but I wanted to leave you with something. So here is a little family love and planning on how to find Hannah. I hope you enjoy and I will type at you again sometime next week.**

"Dad should be pulling up any minute." Dean said tossing his phone onto the table. "Oh and by the way his lead bombed."

"Hopefully he'll be able to figure these out." Sam said. He was sitting on one of the beds his children laying around him, his journal in his hands. Looking up he asked. "Did you tell him?"

"Nope." Dean smiled as he sat down on the other bed next to Kathy. "Didn't think it would be a good idea while he was driving."

"He's here." Kaden said from his look out at the window. Logan hurried to the door and opened it as John stepped up.

John opened his mouth to say something, but when his eyes landed on the bed where Sam was he stumbled forward slightly. Dropping to his knees beside the bed John reached out like he was going to touch Emma's cheek.

"It's okay Dad." Sam smiled. "They're real."

"How?"

"Still not sure about that." Dean said. "But they were really tired. Emma even went to sleep without any argument."

John finally gently touched his granddaughter's cheek. Her eyes opened slightly and she smiled. "Papa." Still mostly asleep the girl crawled over and into John's arms her face nuzzling into his neck. She was instantly back asleep.

Holding her close John sat back leaning against the wall. Both his sons were surprised to see a tear run down his cheek. When he looked up at them he asked. "Hannah?"

"Still MIA." Dean said. "Show him."

Sam held his journal out to his father. "Ethan drew those. He said Hannah saw those drawn all over the walls, but him and the twins couldn't see anything. Please tell me you know what that is."

John studied the markings but shook his head. "Never seen anything like this before. Have you called Bobby?"

"He's on his way here as we speak." Kathy said. "Which reminds me I need to grab another room. Come on boys."

"But Mom." Logan and Kaden whined.

"No buts, you two need a little fresh air, move it." Kathy opened the door and let her boys go out first. She looked back at the sight of her niece and nephews and smiled. "We'll be back in a sec or two."

Dean waited until the door was closed before he moved over to sit on the floor beside his father. "Maybe you should call Castiel. Maybe he's seen something like this before."

John shook his head. "I'm still not a hundred percent sure I trust him. First we check with Bobby."

Sam laughed. "So you trust a guy that threatened to shoot you full of buckshot, more than someone that helped teach you to hunt."

"Yes." John patted Emma's back when she shifted slightly. "Bobby threatened me because he thought I was doing wrong by you two. He loves you two almost as much as I do. I'm never really sure where Castiel's allegiances lie."

"I don't really care." Sam laid a hand on each of his son's backs. "All I care is getting Hannah back."

"That we are over a hundred percent in agreeance." Dean said.

Kathy walked back in followed by her sons and Bobby Singer. He looked over the three sleeping children and smiled shifting his hat back. "Well I'll be damned."

"Like I told you, only part of the battle has been won." Walking over Kathy took the journal from John. Turning back to the gruff hunter she held the book out to him. "No pressure, but we're all hoping you've seen something like this before."

Bobby took the book and looked over the page. "I don't believe it."

"Please tell me you can read that." John said holding his granddaughter a little tighter.

"I'm sorry to say I can't read it." Bobby looked at the other hunter and smiled. "But I know what it is."

"Well are you going to share with the rest of the class?" Dean snapped.

"It's Enochian."

"You're kidding." John stood Emma still in his arms and walked over to Bobby. "I've never seen it written like that before."

Bobby continued to smile as he sat down took a pen and started writing something. He then held it up for John to see. "It's Enochian within Enochian over Enochian."

"What's Enochian?" Kaden asked looking over Bobby's shoulder.

"It's the language of angels." Bobby answered. "There's some spells and charms that use it too. I even read you can use them to hide yourself from angels."

Kathy looked at Dean who had stood and was now pacing.

"So whoever has Aunty knows this Enochy stuff." Logan looked at his father. "Isn't that Gabe guy an angel or something?"

"Or something." Dean bit out.

"Gabe who?" John asked looking at Dean then Sam. When neither said anything John gently handed Emma to Bobby and crossed his arms, locking eyes with Dean. "I asked you a question."

Dean didn't look at his father, instead he turned and looked at his brother. Sam sat up some and sighed. "Gabe is, or well he was Hannah's imaginary friend. A year ago we found out he might be something more."

"Like what?" John asked through clinched teeth.

"He took down six demons that had come to kill me, Hannah, and the kids." Kathy stepped in keeping her voice calm. "He said he wasn't the run of the mill angel. He killed one demon just by touching him."

Bobby whistled. "That is pretty high up on the food chain to be able to do that."

"So this Gabe guy now has Hannah?" John demanded.

"Gabe would never hurt Mommy." Ethan said sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Gabe loves Mommy."

John's anger instantly disappeared as he walked over and sat down next to Ethan. "Hey big guy."

Ethan smiled giving his grandfather a hug. With his arms still around John's neck Ethan said again. "Gabe would never hurt Mommy. Besides I've seen him. Heathcliff isn't Gabe."

"Hannah trusts Gabe." Sam added. "He's been with her since her parent's death. I agree with Ethan, Gabe wouldn't hurt Hannah."

"But would he help her?" Kaden asked. All the adults turned and looked at the boy. "What? If this Gabe guy is an angel, and these Enochy things are angel related. Wouldn't it go that he should be able to help us?"

"You good sir have a very valid point." Bobby stood and handed Emma to her father. He walked to the door and opened it. "How much help can I get unloading some stuff into my room."

"Coming." Logan and Kaden said following Bobby out of the room.

"He's going to need this key." Kathy said holding it up.

Ethan jumped off the bed, but stopped and looked back at Sam. "Can I go too Daddy?"

Every part of Sam wanted to say no. He wanted to keep his children close. Reluctantly he smiled and nodded. "Stay close to Bobby and your cousins."

"Yes sir." Ethan took the key from Kathy and ran out the door.

Emma and Noah were awake and had both climbed onto Sam's lap. Dean sat on the side of the bed and just watched. Kathy came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. John watched his family for a minute before he stood. "I better help Bobby. Besides I'm thinking he and I are going to be bunking together."

Sam looked up at his father. "Thanks Dad."

John ruffled Sam's hair then walked out the door. He found Bobby handing Logan a box full of books.

"Did you bring your whole damn house?"

"Just the important stuff." Bobby said handing John a box. "Didn't know what we were up against. So better be safe than looking for one damn book I knew I had."

John laughed. Watching his grandsons walking into a room John said. "Listen Bobby."

Bobby straightened up and faced John. "We're not going to have some heart to heart are we? Because I'm way to tired and hungry to deal with mushy stuff."

John laughed again. "I was just going to break the news to you that you're going to have a roommate."

"Please tell me it's one of the smaller Winchesters." Bobby grabbed the last box and slammed his trunk closed. "Because the oldest snores way to damn much."

The two men walked into the room to find all three boys already going through the boxes. John really wasn't surprised to see Ethan's nose deep in a rather large book. Sitting his box down John walked over and sat down next to the boy. "Find anything interesting?"

Ethan scooted closer to his grandfather pulling the book with him. "I think we can call him."

"What is that an angel directory?" Logan asked. John started to scold the older boy but stopped when he saw Ethan smiling.

"No silly." Ethan pointed to a picture in the book. "It's like calling a demon, only an angel instead."

"Summoning." John corrected, looking over the page. "And I think you might be right."

"So we just have to find the right summoning thing to call Gabe." Kaden looked in the box next to him. "That whole directory thing sounds pretty good right now."

"Actually food sounds pretty good right now." Bobby went back to the door. "Let's gather up the rest of the family and eat. Then we can figure out who we're calling."

"I don't think Dad likes all this angel talk." Logan said, walking over to Bobby. "He's never really been big on angels you know."

"Yeah I gathered that." Bobby gently pushed the boy out the door and toward the other room. "But he never turns down food."

"That's true." Kaden followed his brother out of the room.

John walked over to Bobby, then looked back at the boxes of books. "You ever summon an angel before?"

"Nope, you?"

"Nope."

"Daddy can do it." Ethan stated as he walked by the two men and out the door.

Neither man dared argue with the boy.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello my wonderful readers.**

 **I'm back and completely refreshed. On with the story.**

 **With the Mini Sam's back, finding Hannah is number one priority. On to figuring out how to summon an angel. But exactly which one? Finding that out just might blow a few minds. So on with a little family fluff, and one HUGE family revelation.**

"I'm pretty sure my head is going to explode." Dean said collapsing back on the floor. After dinner everyone returned to Bobby and John's room to start looking through books. They were now scattered all around the room with piles of books next to them. Noah walked over and laid down on his uncle's chest letting out a big sigh.

"Your head going to explode too little man?"

"Mama." Noah said with a sniff.

Dean sat up keeping his nephew on his lap. "Yeah buddy I miss your Mommy too. How about you help me. You turn the pages okay?"

Kathy sat on the other side of the room. She was more engrossed in watching her husband, than the book in her lap. It amazed her how gentle Dean could be with the kids one minute, and the next he could be slicing a vampires head off. Although her father had been loving and caring he'd been nothing like Sam and Dean. In truth he had been more like John and Bobby. Gruff mostly, with a little love and caring on the side. Kathy turned and looked at Sam who was again sitting on one of the beds. Books laid open all around him. Anyone looking in might think he was totally engrossed in what he was reading. But Kathy knew that if Ethan or the twins said or did anything Sam's attention would instantly be on them. She wandered how long it would be until Sam would relax his guard. Looking around the room Kathy smiled. The Winchesters guard wouldn't go down anytime soon.

John was sitting at the table right next to the door. Dean sat on the floor, on the other side of the door. If anyone was to try and come in they would be instantly taken down. Noah was indeed helping Dean by carefully turning the page when he was told too. Emma was on the bed with her father. Bobby sat on the other bed with more books. Ethan was between the beds with his own stack of books. Near Kathy was her two sons. Logan and Kaden each had books but they were also whispering and passing books back and forth. Focusing on her sons Kathy heard Logan say.

"But how?"

Kaden shrugged. "I have no idea."

Kathy scooted closer and leaned her head between the two boys. "How what?"

Kaden sighed and pushed a book toward his mother. "I think this might be a way to summon an angel. But it is very specific."

"How specific?" Kathy looked over the book, it looked like her boys had indeed found exactly what they were looking for.

"We need his name. His real name." Logan closed a book and sat back rubbing the back of his neck. "I've searched everywhere and can't find an angel called Gabe."

Sitting up Kathy said. "Ethan baby."

Ethan jumped to his feet and looked at Kathy over the bed. "Yeah Aunty?"

"What's Gabe's full name?"

Ethan shrugged. "I don't know. He's always been just Gabe."

Kathy looked at Sam who also shrugged. "Hannah always just called him Gabe. Why?"

"Go on." Kathy nudged her sons. "You two found it."

Kaden stood and carried the book over to his uncle, followed by Logan with another book. "We found this, that might be a summoning for an angel."

"But you have to be really specific." Logan handed Sam his book. "Like what he's the angel of, and his full name. But there isn't any Gabe's listed anywhere."

No one said anything as Sam scanned the books his nephews handed him. Emma crawled onto her father's lap. She then took one of his hands in hers and started patting it. He looked down at her and smiled. Emma looked up and said.

"Mama home?"

Sam leaned down and kissed his daughter on the top of the head. "Yeah baby, Mommy will be home soon." As Emma continued to play with one of Sam's hands, he returned his attention to the books. Everyone in the room continued to watch. Suddenly Sam's eyes widened and he let out a soft gasp. "It can't be."

"What can't be?" Dean said getting to his feet, still holding Noah. "Did you find something?"

"It can't be." Sam shook his head, as he continued to flip through the book.

"Sam." Sam jumped and looked toward his father. "Tell us what you found."

"The boys are right. This is a summoning ritual for an angel. They are also right that we need exacts on which angel we're summoning." Sam flipped back a few pages and turned the book so his brother could see it. "And I think I know which angel we need to summon."

"Oh please tell me you're kidding."

"What damn it." John stood and walked over to the bed looking down at the book. "I'm with Dean on this one, you've got to be kidding."

"Well who is it?" Kathy asked coming over as Bobby stood. They both gasped. Bobby sat back down hard on the bed while Kathy ran her hands through her short hair. "Why would you possibly think that's the angel? Out of thousands of angels you pick that one."

"Because it all fits." Sam looked down at his daughter. When she looked up at him her bright eyes sparkled. "Everything fits."

"Yeah thanks for that Sam that cleared everything up."

"Do you know why we named our kids the way we did?" Sam was still looking down at his daughter. "Noah John and Emma Mary after their grandparents."

"That was my idea." Ethan said climbing up on the bed. "Because I was named after Uncle and Daisy's husband."

Sam nodded. "Hannah wanted to honor Daisy after everything she did. If Ethan had been a girl his name would have been Daisy. For Hannah it was a very big thing to name her children after family or someone that means a great deal to you. Hannah was named after one of her grandmothers, and a grandfather. Her full name is Hannah Gabriella Winchester. Gabriella is the feminine form of Gabriel."

"But a damn archangel." Bobby shook his head. "Son, I'm all for calling an angel to help find Hannah, but the only thing higher than an archangel is…well God."

Sam looked around at his three children. "I've already tried God." Sam locked eyes with his brother. "I'm doing this."

Dean nodded. "You know I'm with you."

"Of course we're with you." John laid his hand on Ethan's head. "Whatever it takes to get Hannah back."

"Well then I guess I better go shopping." Bobby said grabbing his coat. As he pulled it on he looked at Kathy. "You feel like helping an old goat out?"

"Sure thing." Kathy pulled her own coat on then gave Dean a quick kiss. "Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone."

"No promises."

"That's why I'm leaving Emma in charge." Kathy called over her shoulder as she followed Bobby out the door.

Dean laughed as the door closed. Leaning over he tickled his niece under the chin. "I get the feeling our little princess is going to get into plenty of trouble when she's older."

"Much older." Sam added.

Emma giggled.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello my wonderful readers.**

 **So I was hoping to give you all three chapters this week but I'm sorry to say that is not going to happen. I'm lucky I was able to get this one posted. I have to share some major exciting news. My niece just gave birth to her first child today, a little baby boy. I am so beyond happy right now it is hard for me to focus on anything but that. But since she is one of my biggest supporters in my writing I forced myself to get this chapter done and posted.**

 **This chapter answers one big questions about Hannah's family. It also will help put Sam on the path to finding his one true love. I loved writing this chapter and hope you all enjoy it. Hopefully starting next week everything will be back to something resembling normal.**

"CASS!" Gabe screamed as he continued to pace the cabin. "Damn it Castiel get your high powered feathered ass here double time."

"What's wrong?"

Gabe spun around and glared at the other angel. "What's wrong? What's wrong? How about we start with Hannah is still missing."

"But the children have been returned."

"So her kids are safe, but she's still in danger."

"You don't know she's in danger."

"She's not where I can see her, or sense her." Gabe slammed his hand down on a table. "That means she's in danger."

Castiel stayed calm as he watched Gabe return to pacing. "Not to anger you more, but I already knew all this."

Gabe again glared at him. "Well then how about this. Sam, with his way to big brain, has figured out who I am, and possibly what I am to Hannah." Gabe smiled at the uneasy look suddenly on Castiel's face. "Didn't know that did ya? Well how about this for more great news. As we speak they are gathering everything they need to summon me."

"Why?"

Gabe threw up his hands and returned to pacing. "They found out Enochian is all over where ever the hell Hannah is being held. Again something we already knew."

"No something we guessed." Castiel crossed his arms and started pacing. "How did they find out?"

"Ethan told them. Hannah taught him some of it. I didn't get a good look, but according to Bobby it's all one over the other. Only an angel would know to do that."

"Did Ethan see them?"

Gabe shook his head. "Hannah did, and taught him. Listen Cass we don't have much time. When Sam calls I won't have any choice but to answer."

Castiel laughed. "I thought you were the one that keeps saying we should have a more hands on approach. Get in there and help where ever we can."

"And you said it would be dangerous for them to know about me." Gabe snapped. "And don't start throwing my words back at me now. What are we going to do?"

"What do you think we should do?"

Gabe stopped his pacing and looked at the other angel. "I…I want to help Sam. He trusts me, because Hannah does. His father thinks I had something to do with Hannah going missing. That, I really don't like."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I want to talk to Sam." Gabe admitted. "I want to let him know I'm on his side."

"Well it's late. I'm sure they won't try summoning you until the morning. Plus Sam will insist on the kids being far away." Castiel gave Gabe a rare smile. "I know you used to talk to Hannah all the time in her dreams."

Gabe blinked and Castiel was gone. Grumbling Gabe snapped his fingers. The cabin vanished and the crowded room reappeared. Gabe watched and listened. Soon it was decided to get a good night's sleep and try the summoning in the morning. Sam easily picked up his twins and headed out of the room followed closely by Ethan. Gabe shifted to their room and watched Sam get his children ready for bed. He had to admit Sam is a darn good Daddy. All three kids insisted on sleeping in one bed, so Sam tucked them in then sat on the other bed and watched them. It was over an hour before he finally drifted off to sleep.

About time. Gabe thought, and disappeared.

000000000

000000000

000000000

Somehow Sam knew he was dreaming, but didn't care. At least he could see Hannah here. They were in a park, a blanket spread out on the grass. Hannah was replacing mostly empty containers into a cooler. She looked at him and smiled.

"Why are you staring at me?"

Taking her left hand Sam kissed the silver ring. "Because you are my wife. Because you are the mother of my children. Because you are beautiful. Because you are my total world." Sam smiled. "Pick one."

Hannah laughed shaking her head. "You good sir are a complete romantic." Leaning over she kissed him. "And I love you for it."

"Is that the only reason?"

"One of many." Hannah kissed him again, then went back to packing up their things.

Sam stretched out looking up at the sky. At the sound of his children's laughter Sam turned his head. At first all he saw was his three children, but his eyes scanned passed them to a man leaning against a far tree. The man was the only other person around. One reason Sam had knew he was dreaming. Standing he started toward the man. The sound of his kid's playing slowly quieted the closer he got to the man. When he reached the tree he crossed his arms and glared at the man.

"Who are you?"

"A friend." The man smiled and winked. "Or maybe more."

The scene around them slowly started to change as dark clouds rolled in, and there was a rumble of thunder. "How did you get in my mind?"

The man whistled. "Man I knew you were smart but I had no idea."

Sam suddenly grabbed the man and shoved him against the tree. "Who are you?"

The man showed no fear. Instead he looked right into Sam's eyes and said. "I am what I have always been. Someone who would lay down their very life to keep Hannah safe. Just like you."

Sam slowly let go and took a step back. "Gabe."

"In the flesh." Gabe shrugged. "Well mostly at least."

"How are you in my mind?"

"It's an angel thing." Gabe waved his hand. "I could control it if I wanted to. Make you see what I wanted. I did when Hannah was little. Kept the nightmares away." Gabe saw Sam tilt his head slightly. Sighing he raised his hand and snapped. The scene around them changed. Close by was a house Sam instantly recognized. A little girl was on a swing a man pushing her.

"Higher Daddy."

Gabe snapped again and the scene froze. "This was the last happy memory Hannah has of her parents. Her mother came out and called them in for lunch. That night the worse thing possible happened."

"You really are the archangel Gabriel."

"Please just call me Gabe." Gabe snapped his fingers again and they were standing in the motel room.

Sam gasped and stumbled back slightly. He wasn't ready to be looking at himself sleeping. Gabe laughed and snapped one more time. Sam then found himself in the middle of a gym. The only things around were two ropes dangling from the ceiling. Reaching out Sam touched one of the ropes. "This is where I fell in love with Hannah."

Gabe nodded. "You were thinking about this when you were drifting off to sleep."

Sam looked at Gabe. "Can you help me find her?"

The smile disappeared from Gabe's lips. "I have been searching as long as you have. What Bobby said about the Enochian sigils explains why I can't find her. I'm afraid whoever has her knows of her blood line."

"You mean they know you're her father."

"Grandfather actually." Gabe sighed looking up toward the ceiling. "Angels aren't supposed to fall in love. Aren't supposed to want to settle down and have a family. Well I did. Everything was great for the first ten years of Emma's life. Then her mother got sick. I tried everything to heal her but nothing work. I realized then they'd found us and was punishing me through her. She begged me to save Emma. Nothing else mattered but her. I grabbed my daughter and flew. I never saw my Hannah again. I raised Emma the best I could. She loved me, I know that, but she also hated me for her mother's death. When she was old enough, she left. I let her go."

"How?"

Gabe faced Sam. "How what?"

"How could you just let her go?"

Gabe laughed. "Oh I was never very far from her. I was there when she meet Noah. I was there when they married. I stood at the window and looked in on my granddaughter." Gabe's smile left. "I was also there the day one of my supposed brothers found her. I slid my blade through him without a second thought. After that moment I worked every spell I could find to keep them safe. I never in my life thought that a demon could slip through my blanket of safety. I felt it the moment my little girl died. I flew back as fast as I could. The demon was moving toward my little girl's baby. I stopped it."

"Hannah said he slit his throat then smoked out."

Gabe shook his head. "It had ahold of her. She was crying for her Daddy to stop. I didn't even bother with a blade." Gabe shrugged. "A perk of being an archangel, one touch from me and bye, bye demon."

Sam ran his hands through his hair and started to pace around the gym. "This is all well and good but it's not going to help us find Hannah."

"Do you still have that long silver blade?"

"Of course it's in the bottom of Hannah's bag."

"That is one of my blades, it will kill just about anything." Gabe walked over and took ahold of Sam's shoulders. "You have all the pieces Sam. Now you just need to fit them together. When you wake up you will remember only parts of this."

"Why?"

"To protect our family." Gabe reached up and touched Sam's forehead.

Sam came awake gasping for breath. His eyes instantly went to his still sleeping children. Laying back he took a few deep breaths trying to remember what he'd been dreaming. He remembered being in a park with his family. He remembered a tree and talking to someone. Rolling over so he was facing his children Sam started to drift off again. One thing seemed to echo in his mind. They must not summon Gabriel.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello my wonderful readers.**

 **Okay so this chapter is basically three short chapters in one. Each one holds needed information (and family cuteness). But I didn't want to post such short chapters, so I slammed them together. Just keep in mind some time passes between each break.**

 **Anyway I think that it is about time for Sam's awesome brain to figure out how to find Hannah. All in favor? Hopefully everyone said yes. :) On with the rescue.**

"But you were the one insisting on it just last night." John fumed, when he got no response from his younger son he turned to his oldest.

"Hey don't look at me." Dean held his hands up. "I thought it was all a go."

"Ethan hand me my journal." Sam's head stayed down over the papers and books scattered before him on the table. This was how his father and brother had found him that morning.

"Here Daddy."

Sam took it giving his son a quick smile before going back to whatever he was doing.

"Eth can you tell us what your father is doing?" Dean asked.

Ethan smiled up at his uncle. "Daddy's finding Mommy."

"Of course he is."

"Ethan where's that one book with the squiggle on the front cover?"

Dean and John watched as Ethan ran to one of the beds grabbed a book and brought it back to his father. "Here Daddy."

Sam gave his son a quick kiss on the top of the head. "Thank you baby." And he was back into his books.

"I guess we should go on to breakfast." John said glancing around the room. "We can bring something back for Sam."

"Daddy already feed us." Ethan said, then crawled under the bed to get the ball his sister had tossed there. "We were up before the sun. We ate then Daddy bought us these coloring books and toys."

"Hey I remember this book." John picked up one of the books from the floor beside Sam. "I was reading this last night before I went to sleep."

"Daddy kind of broke in." Ethan shrugged. "He said it wasn't bad because it was you and Bobby."

Dean covered his mouth to hide his smile. "Come on Dad lets feed everyone else. Maybe when we get back Sam will be ready to tell us what the hell he's doing." Once they were out of the room and the door was again closed Ethan relocked the doors.

Ethan watched his family get in his Papa's truck and the Impala and drive off. He walked over and sat down with his siblings. They were rolling the ball between them the twins giggling each time it came toward them. Again it rolled under the bed. This time Noah stood and wobbled over. He easily crawled under but didn't get all the way out before standing. His head hit the side and he plopped down hard on his butt. Ethan watched the shocked look slowly turn into pain. He was up and next to his brother before Noah started crying.

"What happened?" Sam jumped to his feet and was next to his sons in seconds.

"He hit his head." Ethan said letting his father take Noah. He stood and carefully examined the back of his brother's head, while Emma came over and hugged her twin. "There's no blood Daddy."

"That's good." Sam pulled Emma onto his lap, as he shifted so he was leaning against the bed. Ethan sat down in front of them. "Thank you for all your help this morning. I couldn't have done it without you."

Ethan beamed, then his smile grew even bigger. "You figured it out."

Sam smiled nodding. "I figured it out."

Jumping to his feet Ethan threw his arms around his father's neck. "I knew you would. When do we go get her? I get to come too right? Unless I need to take care of Noah and Emma. I should stay with them."

Sam took his son's face in his hand and looked at the boy with pure pride. "As soon as everyone gets back we'll head out. How about you watch your brother and sister while I pack."

Ethan jumped to his feet. "Noah's still hurting. You stay with him I'll pack."

Emma pulled away from her father and took Ethan's hand. "He'p."

"Emma and I will pack."

"Okay." Sam held his still sniffing son while he watched his other son and daughter. Ethan placed Sam's bag on the floor so Emma could reach it. He would then hand her things and she would carefully place them in the bag. Most stuff actually got in the bag. Soon Sam knew all that was left was his knife under his pillow and the gun sitting on the nightstand. Ethan moved the pillow first then picked up the knife. Emma held her hand out but Ethan shook his head.

"Not until next year Em." Ethan then carefully placed it in Sam's bag zipping it up. "Go tell Daddy we're all done."

Emma smiled walking over to Sam. "Done Dada."

Sam smiled holding his arm out for her. She laughed and threw her arms around his neck squeezing. "I am the luckiest Daddy ever."

Ethan walked back over and sat down. "Well Mommy wasn't here to pack for you."

Grabbing his oldest, Sam tickled him. "Is that so?" Before he knew it, Sam was on the ground all his children on top of him tickling. They stopped when there was one knock on the door. Then three. Then one.

Ethan jumped to his feet and ran to the window. "They're back." Ethan opened the door for his uncle and aunt. "You need to pack. Daddy already is. Emma and I did it for him, since Mommy's not here."

"Hey." Sam called still laying on the floor.

"So where exactly are we heading?" Dean asked Ethan.

"Where ever Daddy says." Ethan said picking up his father's bag, and holding out his hand. "'Pala keys please."

Dean handed the boy the keys, then turned to Kathy. "Well you heard the boy, we need to go pack."

"Fine you go get your sons started I'll tell Dad and Bobby." Kathy looked down at Sam. "You know they're going to want to know where we're headed."

"To get my wife." Sam said smiling.

"Mama." Noah and Emma squealed.

000000000

000000000

000000000

The book laid forgotten on her lap, she hadn't really read any of it. It was just a way to try and pass the time.

"You really should eat something."

"I'm not hungry."

"But you need to keep your strength up."

Hannah slowly closed the book then looked up at the man. "I promised you I wouldn't leave. I never promised I would eat."

"Now who's being technical?" Heathcliff smiled sitting down across from her. "So what are you reading today?"

"Tolkien." Hannah carefully laid the book on the small table beside her.

"I thought you were going to read the Iliad."

Hannah ran her hand over the cover of the book, a far off look in her eye. "I tried, it brought up to many memories."

"Will you please try and eat something?"

Hannah looked at the plate of food between them. There was fruit and small sandwiches. She started to reach toward one but her hand started to shake so she pulled back and turned toward the fire.

Heathcliff sighed sitting back in his chair. He looked out the window and said. "The storm should pass by the morning."

"I like the rain." Hannah glanced out the window. She knew it was only noon but the storm made it look like night outside. "It suits me."

"Must you be so…"

Hannah glared at Heathcliff. "So what? Moody? Depressed? Sad? Yes I must. It's all I feel anymore. All that and empty." Pulling her legs closer, Hannah turned further away, not wanting him to see her tears.

She heard the chair scrapping against the floor, moments before a finger lightly touched her cheek. "I hate seeing you like this." He gently brushed a stray hair from her face.

"Please don't touch me." Hannah whispered, her voice shook.

"I will never hurt you."

"All you have done is hurt me." Though her voice was still soft, Heathcliff could hear the anger in her words.

Moving to stand beside her Heathcliff touched Hannah's forehead with two fingers. He closed his eyes for a moment then opened them with a frown. "Well that usually works better."

Hannah looked up at him. "What usually works better?"

Heathcliff sat back down with a sigh. "Honestly I was trying to erase the Winchesters from your mind. But I couldn't even get in."

Hannah finally sat up, her eyes still wet with tears, but her face hard. "You don't understand, I don't think you ever will. You can't just erase them. They are my breath, my life, my heart. Sam is my very soul." She stood and stepped away from him. "You can't just erase that with a touch."

She started to walk away, but Heathcliff grabbed her hand, and turned her back to him. "You could help me understand." He leaned toward her.

Hannah gasped. His lips were inches from hers. More tears started to fall and she choked out. "Please don't."

Heathcliff closed his eyes and let her go. "You don't have to leave I will."

"I'm tired." Hannah went to move away, stopping suddenly. A warmth rushed through her. For a moment she thought it was from the fire. She glanced back at Heathcliff but he hadn't moved. When she took another step toward the door it was back. A small smile slowly came to her lips. She knew that warmth as well as she knew her own heartbeat. Because it was her heart. Hannah slowly turned and faced Heathcliff. "You should run."

At that moment the front door seemed to explode. The rain and wind swept into the house, but all Hannah saw was the man framed by the doorway. Heathcliff cursed grabbing Hannah's arm and pulling her back into the library.

"You can't leave." Heathcliff said pulling her toward one of the many bookcases. "You promised you would never leave."

"Let her go." Sam's voice was cold and sent a chill down Hannah's spine. Hannah then watched as Dean, John and Bobby followed Sam into the house. The other three men had guns drawn and pointing at Heathcliff.

"You think those puny guns will hurt me." Heathcliff snapped. "I gave you back your brats. She's mine."

"There you're wrong." Sam said taking a calculating step toward them. "She's mine. Bound heart and soul. Now. Let. Her. Go."

"I can keep her safe." Heathcliff snapped. "You couldn't even do that. I walked right into your house and took your entire family."

"And I found them. I will always find them." Sam's eyes narrowed. "Now let her go."

Hannah heard Heathcliff gasp, then she saw something flicker in the firelight. Sam had reached behind him and when his arm came back around he was holding the long silver blade she'd used to kill the trolls. Heathcliff's grasp on her arm tightened causing Hannah to gasp.

Sam's eyes narrowed to bare slits as he stalked closer. "I know what you are, and I know how to track you. No matter how far you run I will find you."

"Please understand." Hannah couldn't seem to look away from Sam. "Sam is my life, my world. The longer you keep me away from him the more I will die inside. I told you once that I was not a thing to add to your collection. You can't own me." Hannah finally blinked and turned to face Heathcliff. "Because I already belong to Sam."

"I can keep you safe." Heathcliff said weakly.

"I would rather be in danger with Sam, then safe with you." Hannah felt it the second Heathcliff gave in. His grip loosened.

"If you ever change your mind."

"I won't."

Heathcliff ran a finger down Hannah's cheek. Turning he grabbed a book and pulled. The bookshelf slid back and he disappeared. Sam ran to the bookcase slamming his fist into it when it slid back.

"Sam." Hannah reached up and with a shaking hand touched Sam's arm. Part of her was afraid this was all just another dream. He turned and faced her. Grabbing her face in his hands he kissed her deeply. When he finally broke the kiss she smiled. "God I've missed those."

Sam smiled pulling her into his arms. "You have no idea how much I've missed this."

000000000

000000000

000000000

John walked through the quiet house. The past month had been by far the worst he could remember. Deep down John knew they still had a lot to talk about, but right now all he cared about was that his family was under one roof. As he walked into the kitchen John was surprised to find his youngest son sitting at the table. Sam's head was in his hands, and it didn't look as though he'd even heard his father come in.

"What are you doing down here?"

Sam jumped slightly and looked up at his father. Sam's hands started shaking as he asked. "What am I going to do Dad? Just as we get rid of one monster, another attacks."

John sat down and reached across the table taking Sam's hands in his. "We are going to do just what we did last time. Hunt it down and destroy it."

Letting out a weak laugh Sam pulled away from his father and stood. "That sounds real good Dad, but how do we fight something that walked right into the house and snatched my family. I was laying right there. I didn't protect them."

John shot to his feet and rushed over grabbing his son by the shoulders and shaking him slightly. "You listen to me and listen good. You are not at fault in this in any way. We will find a way to protect all of our family. Now you need to stop sitting down here thinking over what happened, and what might happen."

"I don't know what to do." Sam whispered.

John watched as his strong son, turned into a scared child. Loosening his grip he smiled. "There has always been one thing you two have been able to do, and that's talk. So go talk to her."

"I'm almost afraid to."

"Afraid of what her answers will be?" John asked. "Well, you can either, try and go through the rest of your life not knowing. Letting it eat at you, and drive a wedge between the two of you. Or face it head on. Kind of like she did, almost a year ago." Sam's breath caught and his eyes widened. "Yeah that's what I thought. Derrick told me everything that happened. How strong the girls were, especially Hannah." John saw a small smile ghost across Sam's lips. "Now get up there and talk. That's an order."

Sam sighed but nodded. Walking through the house and up the stairs. He first went all the way to the top floor. The kid's had insisted on sleeping together so they were spread out on the king size bed. Sam counted, then counted again. He then just stood and watched them sleep for a few seconds. Hearing movement behind him Sam spun around. He wasn't really surprised to see Dean standing at the top of the stairs.

"I've counted. You've counted. Every ones counted." Dean said. "Bobby's in that room. Dad will soon be asleep in that one, or probably on the couch in there with them. So why aren't you in your room?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Sam countered.

Dean smiled. "Because I know my little brother." Dean took Sam's wrist and pulled him down the stairs and gently pushed him toward a door. "I don't want to see your ugly mug until the morning."

Sam knew Dean wouldn't move until he went into the room. Taking a deep breath Sam slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open. The hall light filled the room for a moment, but Sam quickly and quietly stepped in and closed the door. As he was turning the bedside lamp came on. Hannah was sitting up in bed watching him.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, I've been awake." Hannah's voice sounded sad to Sam. "Where have you been?"

Sam shrugged. "Just checking things." He suddenly realized, of the two beds, she wasn't in the one they always slept in. "Why are you over there?"

Hannah looked down, picking at the blanket. "I don't know, I just thought…" A tear escaped her eye, she angrily wiped it away, turning her face away from him. "I didn't think you wanted to…" Taking a ragged breath Hannah shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

Sam was instantly sitting beside her. "Please don't pull away from me. I just got you back."

Hannah took a ragged breath, another tear escaping. "Then why haven't you touched me? I mean you kissed me on the island, then carried me all the way to the Impala. But you haven't touched me since."

"I was giving you space. I mean I didn't…" Sam sighed his father's words echoing through his mind. "I don't know what happened out there. I didn't want to hurt you."

Slowly looking up Hannah said. "You could never hurt me. All I've wanted is you." Hannah could clearly see the fear and uncertainty in Sam's face. Reaching out she laid her hand on his. "He might have taken me, and held me against my will, but that's it. Today was the first time he tried to kiss me. When I asked him not to, he didn't." Hannah turned his hand, lacing their fingers together. "Thinking of you helped get me through. Thinking of your lips kissing me, your arms holding me."

Sam stood and scooped her into his arms. Turning he laid her out on the other bed. "This is our bed, and where you belong." He said as he hovered over her.

Hannah smiled. "Whatever you say husband."


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello again my wonderful readers.**

 **Finally Hannah is safe and sound back in Sam's arms. Sure they have no idea who took her, or what he might be planning, but hey at least she's home. So how about a little family fluff? Plus a few things happened to Hannah and the Sam minis that need to be talked about.**

There was a lot of things Hannah loved to do. The biggest was cooking for her family. At the moment she was busying herself around Daisy's kitchen, cooking up a huge breakfast. Her back was to the door, and she was so into the cooking that she jumped when she heard a low whistle. Turning she smiled at Daisy.

"I thought you would be sleeping in." Daisy said with a smile. "I know that's where I'd want to be staying. Especially with who you would have next to you."

Hannah giggled, blushing slightly, as she turned back to her cooking. "I missed cooking." Daisy walked over and put her hand on Hannah's back. Hannah turned and looked into caring concerned eyes. "I'm okay, I promise. I just…" Hannah sighed. "I knew I'd been gone for a while, but to find out it was almost over a month."

"Well that's over and done with." Daisy hugged her. "Time to put that behind us and move on."

"I'm afraid we can't do that." Hannah sighed. "Things happened on that island."

"That's between you and Sam." Daisy said brushing a lose hair from Hannah's face.

Hannah shook her head. "Nothing like that." Sighing, she shrugged. "I'm a little worried how everyone will take things. I don't want anything to change in the family. Everything will come out after breakfast. I just want a big family breakfast. Could you be a dear and get everyone up?"

"I heard the little ones moving around already." Daisy said. "Do you need any help in here?"

"Nope." Hannah smiled. "I already sat the table and everything's almost done." She turned and picked up an empty coffee mug, filling it with coffee.

Daisy saw one already sitting by the stove almost empty. Curious the older woman watched, as Hannah added sugar and some caramel flavored creamer, and stirred. She took a taste then added a little more creamer. As she stirred it again the kitchen door swung open and a still slightly asleep looking Sam came in. Without even looking Hannah held out the mug for him. He took it and took a few sips before leaning over and kissing her.

Hannah smiled. "Good morning."

"Morning." Sam said, running a hand through his hair, calming it slightly. "So this is why I woke up alone."

"You mean, woke up the second time." Hannah smiled. "I know you were awake when I left."

"Yeah but I thought you were coming right back." Sam grumbled putting an arm around her waist, and snugging his nose in her neck.

Hannah swatted him away. "Go get the Minis. Breakfast is ready."

"Yes ma'am." Sam gave her a quick kiss on the neck, making her squeak before leaving, with his coffee.

Hannah looked over to see a grinning Daisy. "What?"

"You two make my miss my Ethan, that's all." Daisy grabbed one of the platters filled with bacon and sausage. "I'll help you carry everything out."

000000000

000000000

000000000

John looked around the table loving the sight before him. His family together again around one table, with Daisy and Bobby of course. After everything they'd done, John defiantly felt as though they were now family. Bobby and Kathy were talking about a hunt not far from here. Dean had sat back his arm around the back of Kathy's chair, he was beaming about how wonderful everything had been. Hannah glowed at the praise her head laying over on Sam's shoulder. Logan and Kaden was telling Ethan about a scary movie they had watched. Ethan was completely absorbed with their every word. Emma and Noah were now more playing with their food then eating it. Daisy had started cleaning off the table, glaring at anyone that dared help her, especially Hannah. She was almost done when John cleared his throat bringing everyone's attention to him.

Sitting back, John slowly looked around at each face. "The past month plus has been hell."

"That's an understatement." Dean grumbled.

John smiled. "But that's just what it is, the past. We can't sit around and dwell on it. Bobby's found a hunt not far from here. The Mini's have been out of school way to long."

"We're okay with that." Logan chimed in.

"No we're not." Ethan pouted.

Daisy laughed, standing behind Ethan's chair. "You are all welcome to stay here as long as needed."

"We thank you." John said, then looked at Hannah. "But my daughter has this thing with having her own house." Hannah smiled. "As luck would have it I've found one. I've also already talked to the principal of the school. He's more than happy to work with us in catching the boys up."

Ethan slowly raised his hand. John smiled and nodded at him. "Uhm are we going to…" Ethan glanced at his mother, then down at the table.

"I think Ethan is wandering if we're going to talk about everything that happened." Hannah said smiling at her son. "And I think he's right."

"Most can wait." John said.

Ethan stood and walked over to Emma. Whispering in her ear, Emma giggled and reached out her hand. A sausage flew through the air and landed in her hand. She turned and handed it to her oldest brother. Everyone sat in stunned silence. Emma giggled and looked at her mother.

Hannah smiled. "As I said, a lot of things happened."

"So she inherited Sam's thing." Dean shrugged. "Although she seems to have a little more control than Sam."

"What about Mommy?" Ethan asked.

"What about her baby?" Kathy looked at Ethan than Hannah.

"It only happened a couple times." Hannah shrugged. "Like I told Sam, it only happened when I got really mad."

"Mommy busted two really big chairs, and a table." Ethan said proudly. "Her eyes also sometimes glowed prettily."

"Is that even a word?" Logan asked looking at Kaden. His younger brother was staring unblinkingly at Emma. "Kad, you okay?"

Everyone was now looking at Kaden. He shook his head sliding down in the chair some. Emma giggled again and another sausage went flying through the air this time hovering in front of Kaden's face. He hesitantly reached out and took it giving his cousin a smile.

"Thanks Em."

"Honey is there something you want to add?" Kathy asked her youngest son.

Kaden shook his head looking down at the sausage in his hand. When he glanced up his eyes went right to Hannah. Her kind smile and small nod encouraged him slightly. "It's…it's just that, well when Emma does that she kind of glowed, not a lot." Kaden shrugged. "It surprised me."

"Can you see anything else?" Hannah asked sitting forward slightly.

The boy focused on his aunt and slowly nodded his head. "You have it too, really faint, I have to really look at you to see it."

"Maybe some of that guys whatever rubbed off on her." Kathy offered.

"Please never say that again." Sam said putting his arm protectively around Hannah.

"And Aunty saw those Enochi things." Logan pointed out.

The table went silent everyone processing things. Finally John stood. "None of this changes anything." Walking over he laid his hand on Hannah's shoulder. When she looked up at him he smiled. "You are still a part of this family that will never change. So when you get mad you bust up furniture. The only one that really needs to worry about that is Dean."

"Hey." Dean looked slightly offended.

John ignored his son as he walked around to his granddaughter. She held out her hands to him and John picked her up. "And you young lady will have to learn a little control, like your Daddy."

"Dada." Emma squealed looking at Sam.

"Our family is changing." John went on. "It's growing by number and strength. But one thing must never change. We are a family, and family always comes first."


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello again my wonderful readers.**

 **So the family is now all back together. Of course with this family that means don't get to comfy because something is on the horizon.**

 **I'm calling this a small filler chapter, with a lot of cute Mini time. Not to worry more action and family danger is on the way.**

"Don't get to comfortable." Hannah called, as the children jumped out of the van. "We're only pausing for about an hour."

"Okay Aunty." Kaden called as he took Emma's hand. Logan had Noah's and Ethan's and the five walked into the park.

"I'll try and call them again." Sam said as he pulled his phone out.

Hannah nodded not taking her eyes off of the kids. She walked over and sat down on the bench closest to where they were playing. They had been coopt up for way too long. When Hannah glanced at Sam she saw frustration and concern on his face. Dean and Kathy had went on a hunt, and they hadn't checked in yet. Sam finally walked over and sat down next to her.

"Still nothing?" She asked taking his hand.

"From both phones. I even tried the emergency one we leave in the glove compartment." Sam groaned. "It should have been a nothing case. Black dogs or something."

"It's the or something, that usually catches us." Hannah laid her head on Sam's shoulder. She really loved having him around, but there was something nagging at her. "Sam why didn't you go with Dean?"

Sam shrugged. "Just thought they would want to do one together."

"What about the one before that?"

"It was a good thing I hadn't gone." Sam said. "Then I would have been arrested too."

Hannah sat up and looked at her husband. "You can let me out of your sight you know."

"I know that." Sam said purposely not looking at her.

It had been weeks since Sam had rescued Hannah, from they still didn't know who. John had went deep into hunting, but he still checked in every Sunday. But Sam had not returned to hunting yet. He always seemed to find some reason not to go. At first Hannah didn't think much of it. But then she started noticing Sam was drinking more, and not just coffee. He seemed to always be on edge. She was afraid he might lose his temper with one of the kids, and if he did, it would kill him.

Bring his hand to her lips, she placed a light kiss on the back. "Then the next hunt you and Dean go, period. Kathy and I have to find a place. Get the kids enrolled in school."

"So why don't we go back to Daisy's or Bobby's?"

"No Sam." Hannah said calmly forcing Sam to look at her. "We need to find our home. Not one we're taking over. You know nothing will happen, right? Besides you found those new protections to put down. Also I miss our bed. I have almost fell out of the last two beds we've been in, because you take up way more than your fare share. Not to mention…"

Sam pulled her close and kissed her. "Okay, you win."

"Good." Hannah smiled. "I was running out of things to say."

"That's hard for me to believe." Sam laughed as he jumped up, dodging away from Hannah.

"Why don't you go play with the other kids and get some of your energy out." Hannah ordered.

Sam leaned over and kissed her again. "Yes ma'am."

Hannah watched as Sam walked over and scooped Emma up tossing her in the air. In seconds Sam was the only thing the kids seemed interested in. He would spin them, toss them, chase them, and let them tackle him. Hannah wasn't sure who was having more fun, the small kids or the big one. Thankfully the playground was empty, so there was plenty of room for the six Winchesters.

"What are we going to do Phyllis?"

Hannah turned at the sudden question. She saw three elderly women standing around an old car. One of the back tires was flat. The three women were about the same size. All had white hair, they were wearing different colored patterned dresses. Hannah smiled slightly when she saw they were all wearing tennis shoes in colors that matched their dresses.

"Did you call AAA?" The one in the green dress asked.

The one in the blue dress, put her hands on her hips, and glared at the one in the green dress. "Don't you think I started with them?"

"How should I know?" Green dress snapped back.

"This isn't getting us anywhere." This one had on a red dress.

Hannah stood, and took a few steps toward the women. "Uhm I'm sorry. I couldn't help but hear that you ladies have a problem."

"Oh aren't you a dear?"

"And so very polit."

"We have a flat, and can't begin to figure out how to fix it. I don't suppose you could?"

Hannah smiled. "I can't myself, but I can still help." Turning back toward the playground Hannah called. "SAM!" He spun around and looked right at her. His look was at first panic, then slowly changed to confusion. Hannah smiled and waved him to her. She watched as Sam placed Noah on his shoulders and picked up Emma. He said something to Logan, Kaden, and Ethan and they ran ahead.

"What's wrong Aunty?" Logan asked.

"These nice ladies need their tire changed."

"We can do that." Kaden said. "Do you have a spare ma'am?"

All three women clapped their hands together. "Oh aren't they just little darlings?" One of the women handed Kaden the keys, and the two boys ran to the trunk.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked as he finally reached Hannah.

"We need to change their tire." Kaden called from behind the car.

Hannah smiled at the three women. "My nephews get a little over excited when it comes to cars."

"A lot like their father." Sam said as he placed Emma on Hannah's shoulders.

Hannah watched as Sam joined his nephews at the back of the car. Turning back to the women she smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Hannah. The one removing his coat, but not the child on his shoulders, is my husband Sam. This is our oldest son Ethan and that's Noah and this is Emma. The two grease monkeys are my nephews Logan and Kaden."

"Well my name is Deloris." The woman in the blue dress said. "And this is Bertrice, and that is Phyllis. We are sisters."

"And your little ones are just darling." Phyllis beamed touching Emma's arm. Emma looked down at her and smiled brightly.

Deloris looked down at Ethan, and smiled patting the young boy on the head. "So you're the big brother"

"Yes ma'am." Ethan said slightly hiding behind his mother.

"Aunty, Uncle wants you to hold this." Logan said, handing Hannah Sam's coat and over shirt.

"My yes one lucky young lady." Phyllis said and everyone turned toward Sam. He was now squatting down loosening the lug nuts. Even though he was still young, Hannah had to admit he was firming quite nicely. "If I was a few years younger."

"You still wouldn't have a chance." Deloris laughed. "Just a few years you would still be old enough to be his grandmother."

Hannah's phone rang, and she excused herself. Taking a few steps away, she answered.

"You better have a good reason for not answering."

"Goodish." Dean answered.

"Not really going to work." Hannah smiled. "Just tell me that Kathy is 100% and you're breathing."

Dean laughed. "Yep that I can tell you. Hold on your sister wants to talk to you."

"Hey Hann."

"Hey Kath. Everything okay?"

"Yea turns out it wasn't a black dog. Get this it was a crossroads demon."

Hannah moved further away. "You're kidding me. Those are high level demons. How did you…I mean did you kill it."

"No your bright brother, Frenched it."

"Not by choice." Dean yelled. "And I'm still trying to get the taste out of my mouth, and Kathy won't help."

Hannah laughed. "Now Kathy by nice."

"Nope, I'm going to let him stew a little longer. And brush, his breath smells like sulfur it's nasty." Kathy laughed. "We should be at the check point by tomorrow morning. Any news from Dad?"

Hannah smiled knowingly, she knew they could be there tonight, if they didn't stop that is. "Nothing since Sunday. We stopped at a little park to stretch our legs. Right now Sam and the Mini Deans are helping some women change a tire." Hannah turned back around. "Actually, I think they might be giving them a full tune up." The hood was now up and Logan had climbed up, and was pulling something out. Kaden was running back from the van, with things in his hands. Sam was finishing with the tire. Hannah laughed, seeing that Noah was still on his shoulders.

"Everything okay Sis?"

"Yeah everything's fine. But I have insisted that Sam go on the next hunt."

"Finally." Kathy groaned.

Hannah laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow. Have fun."

"Most defiantly." Kathy said then hung up.

"Well Em what do you think?" Hannah said looking up at her daughter.

"Dada dirt." Emma said pointing.

"Why yes he is." Hannah walked back over, Logan was still sitting almost under the hood while Kaden handed him things. "Little One what are you doing?"

Logan looked at her smiling. He looked more and more like Dean with each passing year. "Bertrice complained that there was a knocking."

"So we're checking it." Kaden added.

"Such little dears." Bertrice said standing behind Kaden. Hannah noticed her hand touch the boys head for just a moment.

Sam closed the trunk and walked over to Hannah. He looked at Deloris. "All done. Just don't go to fast, and get it fixed as soon as you can."

"Oh thank you so much." Deloris said clapping her hands. "We would have been stranded here for who knows how long. Do you know that two cop cars passed and didn't even slow down."

"One looked right at us." Phyllis added.

"All done here too." Logan said jumping off the car. "Crank her up Bertrice."

Bertrice got in and started the car. It didn't purr but it didn't rattle either. Turning it off Bertrice got out. "Sounds wonderful. Almost like when it was new."

Deloris reached into the car, coming back out with her purse. "Now don't even think of saying no." She pulled out some money and handed it to Hannah. Hannah held up her hands shaking her head. Deloris took her hand and put the money in closing her hand. "You didn't have to stop, but you did. Your dear husband and children didn't have to help but they did. They even fixed that darn knocking that I already paid over two hundred dollars to be told I was hearing things." Deloris patted Hannah's hand. "Please we truly want you to have this."

Hannah smiled. "Thank you."

"Just keep raising these darlings as you have been." Phyllis said patting Logan's shoulder. "They give us hope for the future."

Hannah beamed with pride. "Again thank you." She looked at Sam and laughed. "Okay, I understand how you got dirty. But how did he?"

Sam grinned. "He helped." Sam reached up and tickled Noah. "Isn't that right big guy?"

Noah giggled. "Help."

"We've kept you long enough. Thank you, and blessings to you all."

Logan and Kaden took Ethan's hands and headed toward the van swinging him between them. Sam put his arm around Hannah's waist, and followed, the twins still on their parent's shoulders. Once they were all reloaded into the van Sam glanced back waving at the women. They all three waved back. As the van disappeared around a corner a man in a suit got out of a nearby SUV. Straightening he walked over to the women.

"Well?"

Deloris turned and faced the man. "You are wrong Zachariah."

"What?!" Zachariah yelled throwing up his hands. "I saw you touch all of them. You three are supposed to be all knowing, all seeing, blah, blah, blah. I thought for sure you of all people would realize…"

"We realize that you have wasted our time." Bertrice snapped. "Sam and Hannah's love may be cupid inspired, but all great loves have been. As for the offspring, they are very well behaved. And brave. I see great things in their future."

"There is no hate or anger in any of them." Phyllis added. "Oh Sam had a little, but it was directed toward his brother. And it was more concern then anger. The Winchesters have a strong and true bond."

"But what about the girl's parentage?" Zachariah fumed.

"That is not our concern." Deloris said. "Who her parents are, does not upset the balance. As such, does not upset us."

"But this isn't the way it's supposed to be." Zachariah's voice rose more and dark clouds started to roll in.

Phyllis crossed her arms glaring at the man. "You dare, to tell us, how things are supposed to go."

"Besides." Bertrice said, matching her sister's stance. "Don't you mean, that this isn't the way, you wanted them to go?"

Deloris came up to stand beside Bertrice matching her sister's stances. "Do not bother us again Zachariah, with your petty angel problems. And do not attempt to change the Winchester's time line. Because you have angered us, we will be keeping a close eye on it from now on. If there is any change, you will be the first we come to."

Before he was able to say anything the three sisters disappeared. "Well that's just great." As Zachariah turned all four tires on the old car exploded.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello my wonderful readers.**

 **I am so sorry that I only got one chapter posted last week. I was really trying to get this one done and posted but it just didn't happen. I hope to do better this week.**

 **Anyway this chapter is three extremely short chapters all crammed into one. Sorry if it seems a little jumpy (please let me know if it is). All of this was needed for the future so here you go. Hope you enjoy.**

Hannah was secretly glad for the extra money from the nice women. She had pushed and Sam had agreed to use it on a real hotel room instead of a motel. She had never really known the difference until she became a Winchester. So they were able to get two rooms, connected by a door. The kids had been completely ecstatic that they were going to get a room all to their selves. Their room had two queen beds. Logan and Ethan was in the bed closest to the door while Kaden and the twins slept in the other one. Hannah was glad for at least one night, not having to worry about waking them, she hadn't been sleeping very well lately. Truth be told she hadn't been sleeping well ever since she was rescued. Finding out that she could see strange writing that was invisible to everyone else, kind of scared her. That and of course what she could do when she got mad. She worried what might happen if she had a horrible nightmare.

Sam shifted in the bed, Hannah watched his hand reach toward her. Sighing she walked back over and sat down on the bed. Opening his eyes he asked.

"Still having trouble sleeping?"

Hannah wiggled down pulling his arm over her. His smell and warmth wrapped around her. "I haven't been fooling you one bit have I?"

Kissing the back of her neck he answered. "Nope. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Just my mind having problems stopping." Hannah answered. "Once everything is settled and we're back on our old routine I'll be fine. I promise I won't get up again."

"I know you won't." Sam's arm tightened. Hannah listened as his breathing slowed, and became even. She knew the second he was asleep. Sighing, she closed her eyes, and focused on his breathing.

Just as she was drifting off, she was jerked awake, by Sam sitting up in the bed. He was sweating and panting.

"Sam what's wrong?" Hannah asked, as she brushed his hair back.

Forcing himself to focus Sam looked at her. "A vision."

The door connecting the rooms opened, and Logan followed Ethan into the room. "I think Ethan might have had a vision." Logan said as he helped Ethan onto the bed.

Sam held Ethan close a minute. The little boy sniffed. Sam hated having these visions, but he hated even more his son having to go through them. "Go on back to bed Logan, I'll bring him back in a minute." Sam said giving Logan a small smile. Logan nodded and returned to the room leaving the door open. Sam shifted Ethan so the boy was facing him. "Did you see Uncle?"

Ethan nodded. "He was mad. He locked you in a room." Ethan sniffed rubbing his eyes. Sam could tell the poor boy was only a little awake. "He then shot someone."

Sam hugged his son. "I saw it too. We'll talk to Uncle when he gets here okay?" Sam stood picking Ethan up as he did. "Right now you need your sleep."

"So do you." Ethan said laying his head on Sam's shoulder.

Sam laid Ethan back on the bed, next to the still slightly awake Logan. "I'm going to. Mommy will make sure I go to sleep. Now you get some sleep, and only good dreams okay."

"You too." Ethan said, snuggling into the bed.

Sam kissed Ethan's forehead. "Me too."

Sam turned toward the other bed, he wasn't surprised to see the twins awake and looking at him. "That goes for you two, too." Sam tucked them in and kissed them, and left the room closing the door behind him. Getting back in the bed, he pulled Hannah too him. "I'm really tired of these visions."

Hannah laid her head on his chest. "More for Ethan than yourself."

"How's a six year old supposed to handle seeing his Uncle shoot someone?"

Hannah looked up at Sam. "You and I know, that wasn't what upset him. Ethan was more upset that Dean locked you in a room."

"Yeah that kind of upset me too."

000000000

000000000

000000000

Dean tried to keep is eyes on the road, but he couldn't help glancing at his brother. Sam was finally asleep. Folded slightly in the front seat, his head laying over on the door. Rubbing his forehead Dean sighed. Just when he thought his world couldn't get any more screwed up. Now his baby brother was immune to some damn demon virus. When the hell was his family going to catch a damn break? Clutching the wheel tighter Dean's mind started running through everything that had, or almost had, happened in just the past two years. The car suddenly felt extremely cramped. Dean was having trouble breathing. Pulling off the road Dean slammed it in park and got out, slamming the door.

Sam came awake looking around. It was dark outside, he could just see Dean standing a few feet in front of the car. Opening his door Sam stood and asked.

"Everything okay?" Dean didn't answer. "You need me to drive for a while?" When his brother again didn't answer, Sam walked over to stand next to him. "Dean."

"I've never seen the Grand Canyon."

"What?"

Dean finally looked at Sam. "I've never seen the Grand Canyon. In all our driving I've never seen it. Our kids have never been to Disney, anything."

"Where is this coming from?" Sam's concern grew slightly.

"I was just thinking we should take some time off. Just spend time with our family. Maybe go camping."

"You hate camping." Sam pointed out. "And we spend time with our family. In fact that's where I thought we were heading."

Dean looked back out at the darkness. "I think we should stop hunting for a while."

"You're kidding right?" Sam laughed. The look on his brother's face told him he wasn't. "We just find out that there's a demon virus, that I'm immune to, and you just want to take some time off. Oh and let's not forget some, who knows what, that just might still be after my wife. My son is having the same damn visions I am. My daughter can throw things without touching them." Sam threw up his hands. "You know what Dean, you take all the time you need. But I can't. I'm a little busy keeping my family safe."

"Sam."

"Just take me home." Sam turned and stormed back to the car.

Dean flinched, when the door slammed. Taking a deep breath, Dean walked over and got back behind the wheel. Pulling the car back onto the road Dean tried to stay focused on the road before him. But all he could think of was how pissed he knew Sam was. Glancing at him, Dean wasn't surprised to see him staring out the window. Sighing Dean said.

"I never thought of not keeping our family safe." Dean glanced again at Sam. Nothing. "I was just thinking how the past few years have totally sucked. I just wanted a few days of safe."

"I know Dean." Sam whispered. "But I can't let my guard down. Not until I know Hannah is safe from him."

"I know Sammy." Dean said. "How about a week? One week of no hunts, no talking about hunts, just us and the family. Hell we'll even call Dad, tell him to come home for a few days." Dean tried to watch the road and his brother's face.

Sam finally sighed. "Okay a week. But I bet you'll break before I will, hell before Dad does."

"You are so on." Dean smiled.

"Do you really want to go camping?"

"Hell no. Don't you remember the last time? I don't plan on ever setting foot near woods ever again." Dean shivered slightly. "But taking the kids to a zoo could be fun."

Dean finally saw the smile he'd been waiting for. "Yeah that would be fun."

000000000

000000000

000000000

John hated to admit it but this had been a good idea. When Dean had called insisting that they take a week off and just be, John had argued. There was too much work to do, to many people needed saving. Not to mention they'd found nothing about who or what had taken Hannah. When Dean said Sam was completely on board, John had reconsidered. Dean of course was right. They needed time to recharge. Reconnect as a family. So here John was at the zoo of all places.

"Papa come look at this." Ethan called from in front of a small cage. John walked over and saw a small barn owl. Ethan grabbed John's hand and pulled him to the next cage. Sam and Dean were ahead of them trying to keep up with Emma and Noah. Logan and Kaden were with Hannah and Kathy. The older boys were enjoying the strange facts about each animal.

They finally caught up with Sam, Dean and the twins. They were outside the reptile house.

"We're going in, right Daddy?" Ethan asked bouncing slightly.

"We are buddy. We're just waiting for the others." Sam answered as he grabbed Emma before she could climb a nearby post. Dean was like wise trying to corral Noah as he tried to duck under a fence. "Hey Dean, switch." Sam nudged Emma toward her uncle. Dean handed a still squirming Noah to his father. Sam lifted him and placed him on his shoulders. Noah instantly calmed.

"Figures he'd want to be up there." Dean said as he picked Emma up. "He's getting used to being freakishly tall."

"Just remember you're taller as you go through doors." John pointed out.

Sam smiled. "Don't worry, Noah ducks."

"Come on Mommy." Ethan called as the other four came into sight. "We're going to look at the reptiles."

"Oh goody." Hannah said.

"Come on Mommy it'll be fun." Ethan took his mother's hand and pulled her into the building.

"Yeah Mommy it'll be fun." Sam said, as he followed, making sure to duck. John laughed, when he saw Noah also duck.

The building was dark, and each adult instantly made sure to have a child in reach. Sam stayed close to Hannah and Ethan. John stayed back with Kaden, who seemed very interested in the reptiles.

"Hey Papa they got this wrong." Kaden said titling his head slightly.

"What's wrong buddy?"

"This says that the Indian cobra is the most deadly snake in the world." Kaden shook his head. "That's not true, the Taipan is most venomous. The cobra kills more just because it's closer to people."

"Smart kid you've got there." John turned to the man standing beside them. "It's good to know the truth of what's the most deadly."

John laid a protective hand on Kaden, who moved a little closer to his grandfather. "My kids know how to stay safe." John said his eyes not moving from the man.

"That's good." The man smiled down at Kaden. "You like reptiles?"

"Yes sir." Kaden said, then looked up at John. "We better catch up with the others Papa."

"Yeah we better." John nodded at the man before steering Kaden away. When they were far enough away John stopped Kaden. "Did he…I mean was he…Did you see anything?"

"No Papa." Kaden said shaking his head. "He just gave me the creeps."

John looked back, but didn't see the man. "Yeah me too."


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello my wonderful readers.**

 **YAY! I'm actually getting this out on the day I planned to. (That is as long as this is still Wednesday.)**

 **So I'm thinking it's about time to shake things up again. Life has gotten a little to calm for the Winchester family. Time for a little danger, and a lot of butt kicking. This chapter takes place a few weeks after the last one. Hope you enjoy.**

Hannah and Kathy tried not to run through the halls of the school, but it wasn't easy. After getting off the phone with the principal, who had told them little to nothing, their minds had started spinning with everything that could have happened. Thankfully John had gotten home early and had insisted on driving. He now followed the two Mrs. Winchesters, carrying Emma and Noah. When the family reached the main office Hannah and Kathy instantly saw that their sons were nowhere to be seen, but an officer was there. He turned toward the group, but waited for the principal to make the introductions.

"Where are our sons?" Kathy demanded.

"Mrs. Winchester before we…"

Kathy held up her hand. "Before anything we want to see our sons. Now."

"Mrs. Winchester." The officer stepped forward. "I'm Officer Chambers. I have a few questions that need to be addressed."

"Fine we'll address them after we see our sons." Kathy snapped.

Hannah stepped between the officer and her sister. Facing the officer Hannah said calmly. "Officer Chambers, please understand. My sister and I received a call a few minutes ago. All we were told, was that something happened and we needed to get to the school as soon as possible. The person would not tell us what had happened, or even if our children were okay. Now, we have no problem answering any question you have for us. But please, we just want to see that our children are safe."

"They are safe." The principal stated.

Hannah turned a cold stare to the man. "Again, please understand that we want to see that, with our own eyes." She looked back at the officer. "Unless, that is, you think we have hurt our children in some way."

"No ma'am." Officer Chambers said. "You're children are in the conference room. In fact, it might be a good idea for us to talk there in private."

Glancing out the office window, Hannah could see the children, and teachers, stopping and looking. She nodded and they followed the officer down a small hallway. When Officer Chambers opened the door the Winchesters heard Logan say.

"I'm not going to say a damn thing until my Papa gets here."

"He's here." John said, as he pushed by the officer and walked into the room. He sat Emma and Noah down before knelling before his oldest grandchild. "Are you okay?"

Logan nodded, then looked behind him. John saw Ethan curled in a ball in the corner. Quickly moving to him John touched him. Ethan jerked slightly, then looked up. Seeing his grandfather the boy sniffed, and said.

"I want to go home Papa."

John picked his grandson up and stood. Hannah walked over and gently touched her son's cheek. As John held him she quickly scanned him for bruises or torn clothes. Her eyes landed on his wrist that was turning purple. "Dad, his wrist is bruised."

John looked at it, then turned his cold eyes straight to the officer. "What happened?"

"Sir please, let's all have a seat."

"Logan." John's eyes never left the officer.

"Ethan was at recess. I was taking a test." Logan's voice was calm but unusually soft. "I glanced up, just for a second. I saw a guy dragging a kid across the playground. At first I thought it was a parent or teacher. Then I saw that the kid was Ethan. I didn't think, I just ran."

"Mrs. Winchester please, I really need to ask you a few questions." Officer Chambers said looking at Hannah then Kathy.

"Like what?" Kathy asked facing the officer. "Because I have a few of my own."

Officer Chambers slowly crossed his arms, trying to stare down Kathy. "How about, how a ten year old was able to take down a full grown man."

"Ethan helped." Logan added.

"Sorry." Officer Chambers said. "A ten and six year old."

"I was a marine." John said. "I trained my boys, to be able to protect themselves. They're now training theirs. Now I have a questions. Where is the man that attacked my grandson?"

"I'm sorry to say that he got away." Officer Chambers answered.

"Mom they wouldn't let me send a note to Kaden." Logan whispered. "We have lunch together. I wasn't there."

Kathy turned on the principal. "Where's my other son?"

"I did not see a reason in pulling him from class."

"You're an idiot." Kathy snapped, as she pushed by the man.

"Mommy, the man said bad things." Ethan sniffed, he looked at the officer and went quiet, burying his face in John's neck.

"May we please take our children home?" Hannah said looking at the officer, not the principal.

"Of course Mrs. Winchester. I have your number if I have any more questions. Don't worry, we will find the man that hurt your son."

"Thank you." Hannah picked up Noah, Logan was already carrying Emma piggyback. They walked out of the office just as Kathy was coming down the hall. Kaden saw Logan and ran to him.

"When you weren't at lunch, I was worried." Kaden blurted out. "They wouldn't tell me anything. Are you okay?"

"We'll talk at home." John said softly.

Kaden nodded, then fell into step beside his brother.

As Officer Chambers watched the family walk out the door, he couldn't help but feel a little sorry for whoever dared touch that little boy.

000000000

000000000

000000000

John heard the Impala when it pulled into the driveway. Standing he walked over to the door and stepped out onto the front steps. It was late, the only light coming from the front porch light. John saw Dean shove Sam and point toward the house. Getting out of the car the brothers headed toward their father.

"Hey Dad." Dean said. "Didn't know you were home."

"Something happened." John said stepping back into the house. He waited until his sons were in the house, and the door was locked, before saying. "Hannah got a call this morning from the school. All they said was something happened to Ethan, he was okay but she needed to get to the school. At the same time Kathy was getting almost the same call about Logan." John let this sink in a little before he went on. "According to Logan, he saw a guy trying to drag Ethan off the playground." Sam's body tightened as he clinched his fists. John couldn't help but smile slightly when he said. "Don't worry, Logan took care of him."

"So, where is this guy now?" Dean asked.

"He got away." John answered, as he turned and picked up one of Logan's sketchbooks up off the table. Flipping it open he held it out to his sons. "Logan drew this picture. It took me a moment, but Kaden and I bumped into that guy at the zoo."

Dean looked at the picture and his eyes narrowed. "Son of a bitch."

When he turned the book so his brother could see, Sam added. "Damn it."

"I take it you two know him." John said crossing his arms. "Please explain."

"He's a hunter." Dean spat out. "We ran into him a while ago. Let's just say, we didn't part on good terms."

"Is that why he told Ethan that Sam is evil and needs to be stopped?"

"What?" Sam and Dean asked in shock. They both shook their heads.

"If he's pissed at anyone it should be me." Dean finally said. "I beat the shit out of him, tied him to a chair, and left him there for a few days. Maybe a week, I don't remember."

"Why?"

"He cut Sam, put him in danger."

John nodded. "But that doesn't explain why he would tell Ethan what he did."

"Is Ethan okay?" Sam glanced down the hall toward the kid's room.

"He's got a pretty bad bruise on his wrist." John ran a hand through his hair. "Plus he didn't really eat anything tonight."

"So when are we leaving?" Dean asked.

"In the morning." John answered. "We got most of our stuff packed tonight. We can finish up in the morning." John looked at Sam. "You go on to bed, no one's coming in this house tonight." Sam nodded and headed down the hall. John pushed Dean. "You too. This couch is better than most beds I've slept on." Dean nodded and followed Sam down the hall.

They each slowly and soundlessly opened their bedroom doors. The bedside lamp was on, so Sam could see his wife and children cuddled on the king size bed. He heard a soft laugh from behind him. Turning he saw Dean's bed was also full of wife and kids.

"Good night Sammy."

"Night Dean." Sam walked into the room closing the door. Walking over he looked down at his family. His heart ached with the need to protect them.

"Daddy." Ethan shifted slightly looking up at his father.

"Hey buddy." Sam kicked his shoes off before sliding into the bed. Ethan cuddled up to him laying his head on Sam's shoulder. Sam took his son's hand and looked at the bruised wrist. "Papa told me you had a bad day."

Ethan nodded. "He said really bad things about you. Logan saved me. He says I helped, but all I did was kick him."

"Sometimes a good kick is all that's needed." Sam said kissing the top of his son's head. "Don't worry we're leaving in the morning. How about you get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay."

Sam laid there listening to the breathing of his family. His arm stretched out wrapping around all of them. He felt Hannah's hand lace with his, and squeeze. He squeezed back.

"I love you." Hannah whispered.

"I love you too." Sam whispered back.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello again my wonderful readers.**

 **So I was going to wait until tomorrow and post this, but then my tomorrow got packed. So I'm posting it now, later than I usually would but hey it's early somewhere right? Besides a lot of my time has been totally taken over by a new story I'm working on. But no worries you all know I will finish this one.**

 **Enough of that on with the story. So now not only is Zachariah causing problems but now Gordon too. Well they are the Winchesters and their life really can never be boring. One more chapter of family fluff and some over protective Dean. Then we will back to the hunt.**

'We need to stop.' Hannah thought to herself when she looked in the back of the van. Her three children were all asleep, their heads tilted in odd angles. When she looked at Sam, she saw red eyes and slightly pale skin. "That's it." Hannah snapped pulling out her phone and calling John. Before he could say anything she said in her strongest Mom voice. "The next motel, hotel, B&B, or hostel you see, we are stopping." Since John was in the front of their little convoy, where ever he pulled off the Impala and van would follow.

In less than five minutes they were pulling into a nice parking lot. Hannah was a little glad to see it was a hotel, clean beds, and nice bathrooms. Her family needed a little nice and clean. Getting out of the van she completely ignored Dean's fuming about stopping, as she walked by and into the main office. The woman behind the desk looked up and gave her a friendly smile.

"Hello and welcome to Lakeshore Inn. I'm Betty how may I help you this evening?"

Hannah returned the smile. "I am hoping that you have a few rooms for my family."

"How many rooms do you need ma'am?"

"Two with kings, and one with two queens." John called as he walked in. "If the one with two queens has a couch that would be a bonus."

Betty's eyes shifted to John and her smile faltered slightly. Hannah continued to smile, as she said. "He's with me." Betty looked at Hannah then back at John, shrugging her smile returned, but it seemed a little forced. Hannah did pay any attention as she said. "And we'll take whatever you have."

Betty's fingers flew across the keyboard. "Well we actually do have two rooms with kings." More typing. "And we do have one room with two queens and a pullout couch. They are even all on the same floor. Will this be cash or charge?"

"Cash." John said, stepping forward.

Hannah stood to the side letting John pay. Betty handed him the keys, which he in turn handed to Hannah.

"You can move your vehicles around to the back of the building." Betty instructed. "Park in front of the third door back there. Your keys will let you in. Your rooms are on the second floor."

"Thank you so much Betty." Hannah said as she followed John out of the office. She walked over and stood before a still fuming Dean. Holding up a key card Hannah said. "Sam is tired, Dad is tired, and you are tired. The kids haven't had a good night's sleep in days. Kathy and I are hanging on by a thread. Now, we are staying here for the night. We have already had dinner, so the rest of the night is for sleeping, or whatever. Whatever that is, that's not driving. Okay?"

Dean took the card and handed it to Kathy. He faced Hannah and asked. "Do I just park here or somewhere fancy?"

Hannah smiled. "Just follow Dad."

Dean kissed her cheek before getting back into the Impala. Hannah walked over and got back into the van.

"Everything okay?" Sam asked as he followed the Impala.

"Yeah, you know Dean. He wanted to keep going until he passed out." As the parked next to the Impala, Hannah turned and saw that her children were all still asleep.

John opened the van door. "Logan and Kaden are kind of awake. At least awake enough to know how to walk." Hannah looked out and saw the two boys slightly staggering following Kathy into the hotel. "Like I told them I'll take the Mini's tonight. You four need a break."

"I would argue, but I'm too tired." Sam said as he got out.

It took two trips to get everything, and one, into the rooms. Hannah and Kathy insisted on making sure the children were changed and tucked in. Dean and Sam finally pulled them out of John's room and made their way to their own.

The room was perfect. Clean sheets. Nice bathroom. Hannah turned and looked at Sam. He was leaning against the wall already half asleep. Smiling she helped her last not so Mini get ready for bed. Once he was in and already gone she changed and slid in next to him. As she cuddled close his arms wrapped around her. Hannah thought she just might insist on this more often.

000000000

000000000

000000000

Dean sat up suddenly awake. Kathy shifted slightly next to him. Reaching out he laid a reassuring hand on her side. What had woke him? Looking around at the strange room didn't help much. As he came more awake, he remembered Hannah insisting on them stopping. Rubbing his face he was about to go back to sleep when he heard his phone ring.

Grabbing it he glanced at the ID. Blocked. Shrugging he hit ignore. It rang again. Sighing Dean answered.

"I'm pretty sure you've got the wrong number."

"Oh I don't think so Dean."

"Gordon."

"Now do you understand the weakness?"

"Of what?"

"Having kids." Gordon answered flatly. "I almost had Sammy's brat. Until some kid had to go and play hero."

Dean laughed softly, Kathy cuddled a little closer. "That wasn't any kid Gordon. That was my kid. I hear he beat your ass, until you ran away." Dean's smile grew when he heard a slight growl. "Hey, at least it was a Winchester that did it. That will at least make it not so bad. You know, when people find out you were beaten by a ten year old."

"I won't stop." Gordon said, his voice suddenly sounded evil. "Sam is a monster. He needs to be stopped."

"Sam might be a lot of things, but a monster is not one of them."

"I've heard a few things since the last time we met Dean." Dean really didn't like the shift in Gordon's voice. "During a routine exorcism, the thing muttered something. About a coming war. This piqued my interest a little. Did you know you can really make a demon talk, if you got the right tools?"

"Yeah I've heard that." Dean looked down and saw Kathy looking up at him. "So what did you hear Gordon?"

"This demon tells me there are soldiers being prepared to fight in this war. Humans, fighting on hell's side. You believe that? I mean, they're psychics so they're not pure humans, but still."

"What does this have to do with Sam?"

"I think you know Dean. The demon named names."

"You stay away from my brother you bastard." Dean fumed. "Sam is a good person. Hell he hates killing bugs. He would never…"

"You know I've been asking around about your extended family. I found out a lot of very interesting things. One girl with no record of her past. One that has very witchy relations. I thought you and I were more alike."

"I am nothing like you." Dean spat out. "You get anywhere near my family, and this time the only call I will make is to an undertaker.

"You mean your witch wife and half witch son?" Gordon asked.

"I will kill you." Kathy sat up putting her hand on Dean's shoulder. The tone of his voice scared her slightly. "Be smart Gordon and just walk away, you will never survive attacking us."

"I just haven't decided on one thing." Gordon went on ignoring what Dean was saying. "I mean they are half him, so that will make them half monsters. And you know how it goes Dean. Black and white. No shades of gray. Half a monster is still a monster. Plus nothing is really known about the mother."

"You listen to me Gordon. Stay away from my family. You have no idea what you're getting into."

"I know I'm stopping a monster." Gordon said. "I will find you. You can't hide forever."

"We won't have to." Dean said coldly.

Gordon laughed. "You ran the second I touched Sam's brat."

It was Dean's turn to laugh. "That just proves how much you don't know about this family Gordon. We're getting the women and children to safety. Dad has already put out a bounty on your head. Sam has been tracking you for the past two days. We know exactly where you are. Don't threaten a Winchester. You won't live to regret it." Dean hung up and tossed the phone onto the floor.

Kathy wrapped her arms around her husband kissing his shoulder. "How much does he know?"

"Too much." Dean sighed leaning into her. "I should have finished him when I had the chance."

"Then he was just a focused hunter." Kathy kissed Dean again. "Now he's focused on the wrong hunt. How much of what you told him is true?"

"All of it. Dad called people he knows he can trust. Spread the word about a rouge hunter that attacked one of the Winchester kids. He was spotted at a hunter's bar three days ago. They low jacked it, sent Sam the info. Dumb ass was headed toward Bobby's."

"Good thing Bobby's at Daisy's waiting for our call." Kathy pulled Dean back laying her head on his chest. "So now what?"

"We get some more sleep, while he stews and worries." Dean kissed the top of Kathy's head. "Once you guys are headed to somewhere safe. The men folk hunt."

Kathy laughed. "How Viking sounding of you."

"He knows about your family." Dean's arm tightened around her. "He threatened not only Sam but the Minis. The Winchester's protect their own, no matter what."


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello my wonderful readers.**

 **So when I started this there was one hunt that I knew without a doubt I wanted in this story. Season two is one of my favorites, and this episode is one reason why. This hunt will go for a few chapters, and I'm sorry to say that Sam and Dean will not be in most of it. They are a little busy right now making Gordon's life hell. Not to worry though the family will not be apart for long.**

 **Now enough of my babbling on with the story. Please let me know what you think. I truly love to hear from my readers even if it's just a little hi.**

"I can't believe this is where they sent us to be safe." Kathy grumbled looking out the front window of the van. "Does this in anyway look safe."

"It looks cool."

"And spooky."

"Which makes it even cooler."

Kathy's two sons chimed in. She rolled her eyes but smiled. They were after all born to be hunters, this would be a place they would be drawn to. Kathy looked over at her sister. "You going to add anything?"

Hannah shrugged but didn't say anything. Kathy knew the past few weeks had been hard on Hannah. After being taken, held for a month, then all this going on with Gordon Walker, the rock of the family was starting to get a few cracks. A nice quiet few days in a regular hotel would be good for all of them. Kathy pulled up and parked looking over the hotel before her again. Regular wouldn't usually have been a word she would have used for a place like this, but it was a huge step up from motels.

Kathy glanced in the review mirror and smiled to see her sons helping the twins out of their car seats. No matter how gruff and strong they pretend to be, their cousins always turned them to instant mush.

Hannah was already out and at the back of the van. Kathy got out and opened the side door. "Alright, everyone out, and grab a bag." As the kids filed out Kathy got a better look of the surroundings. Although still creepy the hotel looked sturdy. There was even a small play area close by for the kids to let off steam. As she walked to the back of the van, she started thinking that just maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Hannah stepped out of the way so Kathy could get her bag and lock the van up. The kids were starting to slowly meander off in five different directions.

"Doors this way." Hannah called, easily herding the kids into the hotel.

"Dad's going to love this place." Logan said tilting his head back to take in all of the building.

"Oh yes." Kathy said catching her son before he toppled over. "We should have come here for our honeymoon."

"What's a honeymoon?" Ethan asked looking up at his mother.

"A honeymoon are days where Mommy and Daddy are alone with no Mini's around."

"Doesn't sound like much fun." Ethan said shaking his head. Hannah smiled at her son as she opened the door.

The inside matched the exterior perfectly. Hannah guessed that the building must have been around for at lest a hundred years, if not more. Stepping up to the counter she rang the bell. After a few minutes a nice looking woman came up behind them.

"Hello." She smiled as she moved behind the counter. "How many rooms?"

"Two for now, but we will need a third in a couple days." Hannah said returning the smile. Her smile grew when the woman gave her a confused look. "We are moving. My husband, brother-in-law, and father-in-law sent us ahead. I hope there won't be any problems."

"No, no problem at all. In fact you and your family just might be some of our last customers."

"That sounds vaguely ominous." Kaden whispered.

The woman let out a strained laugh. "I am so sorry. Please don't think there is anything wrong. I should have said the last under this management, in a few months there will be new owners."

"That really doesn't sound much better." Logan said.

Kathy sent her sons a quick glare before smiling at the woman. "I must apologize for my sons. They were hoping for a haunted house."

"Oh sorry, no ghosts around here." The woman held out three keys for Hannah. "You're rooms are all together, I gave you a group discount." An elderly man walked up at that time. "Sherwin could you show them to their rooms."

"Of course right this way." Sherwin took most of the bags and headed up the stairs. Hannah carrying Emma was next, then the three boys, last was Kathy carrying Noah. The little boy kept reaching out wanting to touch each picture they passed, and there were a lot of pictures. Kathy let him touch a couple then switched him to the other side. The toddler, never one to put up a fuss, just laid his head on his aunt's shoulder. At the doors to the rooms Sherwin opened all three then handed Hannah the keys, taking the bills she held out for him.

"Do we get our own room?" Logan asked stepping into one of the rooms. "Oh man that's cool, Kaden look at this."

Kaden walked into the room his brother was in. When he looked at the wall his brother was pointing at the boy shook his head. What looked like an old wedding dress was hung on the wall. "Why would anyone do that?"

"Mommy this one has a couch." Ethan said walking into one of the other rooms. "And nothing weird on the walls."

"Sounds good to me." Hannah said walking in after her son.

Kathy sat Noah down and the boy followed his mother into the room. She then walked into the room where her sons were. She had to agree with Kaden, why would anyone decorate a room this way? "Until the others get here we three will be sharing, and don't even think of arguing." Kathy didn't have to look at her sons to know both had their mouths open for argument. "We have no idea where Gordon is, so no letting down our guard. Until Dad gets here you two will have to settle for your boring old Mom as a roommate."

"Can we at least stay here?" Logan asked.

Kathy finally looked at her sons, they both were so much like their father it sometimes surprised even her. Sure Logan might be Dean's carbon copy, but Kaden had that smile. Sighing she tossed her bag on the bed closest to the door. "Fine."

Both boys cheered then ran to their mother hugging her. When they let go of her and stepped away Logan stopped and looked back at her. "By the way you aren't old and far from boring. You're the best Mom any kid could ask for." That said Logan went to help his brother lay salt lines.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello my dear readers.**

 **Thank you everyone that is reading and reviewing. I've been having some writers block and it helps greatly seeing that people are still reading my stories.**

 **So the women and kids are safe, or at least that's what they think. Wait until they find out what's really going on.**

Ethan sat on the swing watching his cousins explore the nearby woods. His mother and Aunty had said they could go out but only if they stayed together and didn't wander too far. Ethan was usually all for following his cousins where ever they wanted to go. The past few weeks though, had taken some of the little boy's adventurous nature away. His wrist still hurt from where Gordon Walker had grabbed him. When he closed his eyes he still could see the man's dark eyes. So lost in his thoughts, Ethan didn't notice his cousins wander further and further away from him. When he finally stopped and looked he started to panic.

"Hello."

Ethan turned to see two young girls standing not far from him. "Hello." One girl had straight dark brown hair, the other had lighter brown hair that was curly.

The one with curly hair stepped forward. "Are you staying at my hotel?"

Ethan nodded.

"I'm Tyler this is Maggie." The dark haired girl said.

"Ethan."

"Would you like to play?" Tyler asked.

Ethan looked to where he'd last seen his cousins. "I'm sorry, but I have to find my cousins."

"Why?" Maggie asked, she had moved even closer and was almost touching Ethan.

When he turned back to look at the two girls, Ethan also took a step away. "I'm supposed to stay with them."

"But they left you." Maggie pointed out. "Besides we're going back into the hotel. They're the ones that are far away."

Ethan thought about this a minute. Logan and Kaden would be worried about him, but at the same time they are the ones that walked away from him. Plus he'd be back in the hotel, so his mother shouldn't be mad at him.

"Well are you coming?" Maggie pushed.

"Come on." Tyler said holding her hand out. "We can play chase."

Shrugging Ethan took the offered hand. "Okay."

The door was closing behind the three children just as Logan and Kaden came running around the hotel. They both froze when they saw the swing empty.

"Ethan." Logan called scanning the area for his cousin.

"Maybe he went looking for us." Kaden was trying to stay calm. "You go that way, I'll go back this way and we'll meet in the middle, probably with Eth."

"Okay." Logan took off in the direction they had first went.

Kaden turned and walked back the way they had just come. He stopped after a few steps and looked up at the hotel. Ever since they had walked into the building he had been having a strange tingling feeling at the back of his neck. He thought it might be his power, but not being able to control them meant he honestly had no idea what could be around. Knowing that his Dad should be calling tonight Kaden shrugged it off and walked on. He'd tell his father everything tonight. Dean Winchester would know what to do.

"You don't have him." Logan called when they were still a few feet from each other.

"Neither do you." Kaden pointed out.

"He wouldn't go off into the woods."

"He wouldn't go off period."

"So then where is he?"

"I don't know."

"Aunty is going to kill us." Both boys said throwing up their hands.

"Let's go back to the swing and look around." Kaden suggested.

"At what?" Logan huffed. "Dirt and more dirt."

"Footprints, signs of where Ethan might have went."

"Right, because we've done so great so far on our tracking lessons." Logan grumbled but followed his brother back around the house.

The two boys spent the next hour searching everywhere outside they could think of. Reluctantly Kaden said they should go in and at least tell their mother what was going on. Hanging his head Logan silently agreed and followed his brother into the house. Just before they took the first step the sounds of running came to them. They turned just as Ethan and a girl ran by.

"Ethan." Logan and Kaden screamed causing the boy to screech to a stop and face his cousins.

Logan walked over and put his hands on the younger boy's shoulders. "We've been looking everywhere for you."

Kaden was scanning over his cousin looking for any injuries. "You left the swing without us."

"You left me first." Ethan snapped jerking away from Logan. The two older boys were taken back by their usually calm cousin's harsh tone. Ethan crossed his arms and glared at the two boys. "I didn't move until Tyler and Maggie came around."

Kaden glanced at the dark haired girl standing a few steps away from them. That tingle hit him again. "Come on." Kaden placed his hand on Ethan's back. "We should check in with our Mom's."

Ethan moved away from his cousins. "My Mom knows where I am and what I'm doing." Turning he walked over to the girl. "You still going to show me?"

The girl shrugged and smiled. "Sure come on."

The two then ran off. Logan and Kaden stood in stunned silence. They slowly turned and headed up the stairs. The door to their room was slightly open so they walked in and both collapsed on their bed. Kathy was sitting at the small desk when she heard the creak of the door. She now was looking at her extremely dirty sons sprawled out on their bed.

"You two have fun?"

Neither said anything just stared up at the ceiling. Standing Kathy walked over and looked down at her boys.

"Did something happen?"

"We were exploring." Logan started.

"Ethan just wanted to sit on the swing." Kaden added.

"We wandered off slightly."

"Wasn't gone more than a minute, maybe two."

"When we realized Ethan couldn't see us we hurried back to him." Logan finally turned his head to look at his mother. "Ethan was gone."

Kathy fought to keep her panic in check. Since they were here, meant Ethan was safe. Sitting down in the side of the bed she calmly said. "Please go on."

"We searched everywhere." Kaden said sitting up. "For an hour we searched and nothing. We finally decided we needed to tell you."

"And we were almost ran over by Ethan and some girl." Logan threw his arm over his face. "I'm not sure my heart will ever completely calm down."

"So I'm taking it Ethan is okay."

"Oh he's peachy." Logan snapped suddenly sitting up. "He made a new friend and everything. I mean who cares that he scared us out of ten years growth, as long as he's having fun."

Kathy patted Logan's leg. "You mean Ethan made a friend outside of the family." The pure hurt was clear on both of her boy's faces. "Besides, you two did walk away from him. I remember distinctly saying for the three of you to stay in eyesight of each other at all times. Didn't I?"

"Yes ma'am." Both boys hung their head.

"By the morning Ethan will again be completely entranced with whatever you two are doing. After everything he's been through, maybe a new friend will do him some good." Kathy stood. "And right now a hot shower with a lot of soap will do both of you some good. One in this shower the other can go next door."

Kaden let his older brother take the empty room. He wanted to stay close to his mother, mostly so he wouldn't miss his father's call.

000000000

000000000

000000000

Dean didn't call that night like he was supposed to. In fact neither did Sam, or John. Kaden could tell his mother and aunt were starting to get worried. So was he. Ethan was starting to act really strange. He was also still clearly upset with Kaden and Logan. Kaden tried to not let it upset him, but he just couldn't seem to ignore the strange tingle that seemed to be growing.

After two days everyone was on edge. Kathy and Hannah had both tried to call, with not answer. Ethan was always off playing with Tyler and Maggie. Which wouldn't be so bad, if when he was with the family he wasn't so quiet and withdrawn.

Kaden finally let himself panic when the first person died. While everyone else was talking to the police, Kaden slipped upstairs to grab the emergency phone out of his bag. When he'd looked at the body the tingle had erupted behind his eyes so bad he almost screamed. Walking over to look out the window, he dialed his father's number, silently praying he would pick up. When the familiar message came on Kaden held his breath waiting for the beep.

"Dad you've got to get here fast. I don't know what's wrong, but something's wrong. I think I feel something, but I can't figure out what. Someone died tonight, and something is wrong with Ethan. Please Dad hurry."

The message cut off just as Kaden finished. Turning the phone off he looked out at the still flashing lights of the cop cars.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Kaden didn't turn around at his brother's voice, he'd known he was there from the moment he'd finished dialing the phone. Instead he continued to look out at the scene below him. "I wasn't really sure what to tell anyone."

"You can tell me anything."

"I know." Kaden closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the cool window. The brothers had never talked about what Kaden could do. Deep down Kaden was always afraid of how his older brother would take it.

"So tell me." Logan moved into the room closing the door behind him.

Kaden took a deep breath, before turning and facing his brother. "Ever since we walked into this place I've had this strange feeling."

"What kind of feeling?"

Shrugging Kaden sat down on the bed, fighting back tears he said. "I can't explain it. I've tried. To Mom and Dad."

Logan sat down next to his brother. "Explain it to me."

"Sometimes I get this strange tingly feeling in the back of my neck. Usually if I ignore it, it goes away." Kaden scooted back on the bed pulling his legs up to his chest. "But sometimes I can't ignore it. Sometimes it explodes just behind my eyes and I want to scream."

"Why don't you."

Kaden shook his head. "Can't. It's against the rules. No sound."

Logan studied his brother for a few moments before he reached out and pinched him hard on the arm.

"Ow. Why'd you do that?"

"Number one rule of this family is no secrets." Logan knelt on the bed facing his brother. "For eight years all I wanted was a brother. Sure I had Ethan and he's great. But he's not my brother. You are my brother, never ever think for one second that I don't want to know when you are in pain. Scream, yell, hit me if you have to. But never ever keep it from me."

"Logan you don't understand."

"I do understand." Logan's voice instantly softened as he shifted to sit next to his brother. "Your first eight years were horrible. But that's over. Whatever their rules were forget them. This is your family, period. Got it."

Kaden looked at his brother and smiled. "Got it."

"So you've had that tingly feeling in this house?"

Kaden nodded. "And tonight, when they wheeled that guy out, it exploded behind my eyes. That's why I called Dad."

"Well until he calls, or gets here, we better tell Mom." Logan jumped off the bed. "You wait here, I'll go get her."

Kaden nodded again then collapsed over onto the bed. This is where Kathy found him a few minutes later when Logan dragged her back into the room. The two boys filled their mother in on everything. Kathy pulled her youngest into her arms and held him close.

"Dean will be here soon. He and Sam will know what to do."

"Maybe we should just leave." Logan said laying his head onto his mother's arm.

"We can't." Kaden whispered. "If something's here it's our job to take care of it. Right Mom?"

Kathy kissed Kaden on the top of the head while she wrapped her arm around Logan. "That's right my little hunters. But family always comes first. If you have another one of those bad tingles, tell me ASAP. We can always come back to take care of something."


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello my wonderful readers.**

 **I had planned to post this chapter last week, then Monday. As usual life had other plans. I thank you all for sticking with me and continuing to read my ongoing saga of the Winchester Family.**

 **So Kaden has finally admitted that he's got a strange feeling about the house. Ethan is totally not acting like himself. John, Dean, and Sam aren't answering their darn phones. Yep sounds like everything is going normal with the Winchesters. Let's see what possibly could happen next.**

Hannah knew something was wrong before Kathy could say anything. She'd seen the change in her oldest son, and was worried.

"So what do we do?" Hannah asked pacing the room glancing over in the corner where the twins were quietly playing. "Sam's not answering, or returning my calls."

Kathy grabbed Hannah's shoulders and forced the woman to look at her. "They aren't the only hunters in this family. Logan and Kaden are searching, as we speak, for anything odd. I'm about to do the same. You stay here and keep trying those men of ours."

"What, you're not going to tell me not to worry."

"Wouldn't waist my breath." Kathy said letting go and walking to the door. She looked back and smiled. "But how about don't worry too much. I'd hate for any furniture to get damaged."

Kathy saw Hannah roll her eyes as she hurried out the door. The boys were searching outside, so Kathy decided to do some searching inside. Going down the stairs she heard the owner Susan talking to someone. Slowing down slightly and turning to look at the pictures Kathy heard Susan making arrangements for someone to come and pick up some toys she was putting into storage. The sound of running had Kathy turning. She saw Ethan running behind the girl Tyler.

"Tyler you need to finish boxing up those toys."

"But I don't want to put them in storage." Tyler whined crossing her arms. "And besides, Maggie said I don't have to."

"Well Maggie isn't your mother. Now go do what I told you."

Tyler stamped her foot again before turning and heading up the stairs. "You want to help Ethan?"

"Sure."

Ethan followed Tyler up the stairs. Kathy was a little surprised when he passed by her and didn't say anything. She followed the two kids up the stairs and down a hall to a door marked private. Kathy guessed this was Susan's living quarters. She stood back and watched the girl Tyler walk in followed by Ethan. Ethan held the door open a few seconds longer then needed before closing it. Curious Kathy moved closer and put her ear to the door.

"Come on Maggie, Mom said I have to pack those toys." Tyler called. "I know what you said, but Mom said she's the mother, whatever that means."

"Don't be rude Maggie." Ethan said.

The sound of small feet running upstairs had Kathy stepping back. Maggie must have already been in the room. Kathy ran her hand through her short hair as she turned to continue searching. Her eyes caught on something. Moving closer to an old flower pot Kathy tipped it toward her and ran a finger over the symbol etched into the pot.

"Damn." Kathy pulled out her phone and took a picture before righting the vase. She then hurried back to Hannah's room. Knocking as she entered Kathy said. "I think we have a problem." Holding her phone out to Hannah she added. "Please tell me I'm wrong."

Hannah took the phone and looked at the picture. "If you think this is hoodoo then you are right. Where did you find this?"

"Etched into a vase right outside Susan's private rooms. Hannah, Ethan went in there with Tyler."

"Was there any plants in the vase?"

"Just dead ones."

"Dead doesn't really work in hoodoo." Hannah walked over to her bag and pulled out a book. Opening it she flipped through a few pages. "Hoodoo is also very hands on. Plus Susan doesn't really strike me as the type."

"Maybe her mother."

"Could be." Hannah started pacing around the room her eyes scanning the pages as she flipped. "But the question would still be why. Is she trying to keep something out or in? I mean it's not like she's trying to get the hotel up and running again."

"Maybe she's trying to close it down. You know force Susan to sell."

"Maybe." Hannah finally stopped pacing and sighed. "I guess I'm going to have to talk to Susan. Try and find out if it is her. Can you watch them for a few minutes?"

"I'd love to." Kathy walked over and sat down with her niece and nephew. "This is the kind of job I look forward to."

Smiling Hannah left the room and went looking for Susan.

000000000

000000000

000000000

"Are you sure we should be in here?" Ethan whispered following Maggie.

"You're not scared are you?"

"No. I just don't want Tyler to get in trouble."

"She won't." Maggie walked across the room to where a chair was sitting. Ethan then saw that someone was sitting in the chair. "Do you know who this is?"

"No."

"This is Rose." Maggie reached out and ran a finger down Rose's cheek. "She's sick."

Ethan inched closer and looked at the elder woman. To him she looked scared. "Come on Maggie lets go find Tyler."

"Are you going to leave?" Maggie asked, still stroking the woman's face. "Will your mother make you leave here?"

"I guess." Ethan shrugged. "My family moves around a lot. We're only here until my Dad, Uncle and Papa get here."

"But don't you want to stay here?" Maggie finally stopped touching the woman and faced Ethan. "You could stay and play with us forever. Doesn't that sound like more fun then moving around all the time?"

"I like moving around." Ethan was now at the door. "Come on lets go find Tyler."

"Tyler's leaving." Maggie turned and looked out the window. "I thought she wanted to stay, but she's packing and going to leave."

"Aren't you going to leave too?"

Maggie looked back at Rose. "Rose is going to leave too."

"Maggie." Tyler whispered from the door. "You know you're not supposed to be in here."

"I'm sorry Tyler." Ethan said stepping out of the room. "We didn't hurt anything."

"Come on." Maggie said suddenly next to the two children. "I want to play."

Ethan and Tyler watched Maggie as she walked down the stairs. Tyler sighed. "She's going to get me into so much trouble one of these days. Come on." Tyler headed after Maggie followed by Ethan.

000000000

000000000

000000000

Hannah found out quite quickly that not only was Susan not responsible for the hoodoo, but neither was her mother. Susan had let slip that her mother Rose had, had a major stroke and wasn't doing too well. That was the main reason she was having to sell the hotel. It had been in the family for generations but it wasn't doing as well as it used to. Susan was moving her mother into a nursing home, while she got a place close by. Hannah could tell it wasn't what the woman wanted to do, but had to. Just before she walked into the room she again pulled out her phone. No missed calls. Sighing she hit the redial and waited for Sam's voice. Unfortunately it was the message again.

"Not that I don't love hearing this message over and over again, but I would really like to hear your actual voice. Call me ASAP, no, sooner than that." Hanging up she shoved the phone back into her pocket and knocked as she opened the door. Logan was laying on the floor with Noah sitting on his back bouncing slightly and giggling. Kaden was laying close to the bed reaching under it.

"Let me guess my daughter is under the bed?"

"Yep." Kaden said looking over his shoulder at his aunt. "Mom went to check out some hoodoo stuff we found."

"How much more?"

"Two huge pots with dead plants and some strange markings on the inside." Logan said as Noah continued to bounce and giggle. Logan smiled up at his aunt. "I'm not as much fun as Uncle."

Hannah smiled. "He seems to be having fun."

"Low, Low." Noah squealed laying out over his cousin.

Logan laughed reaching back and tickling the boy. Hannah heard another squeal from the bed and knew Kaden had reached Emma. At least two of her kids were fine, Hannah thought. Looking around she frowned. "Where's Ethan?"

Shifting Logan sat up placing Noah on his lap. "I was really hoping he was with you."

"I'll be right back." Hannah left the room and walked down to the door marked private. She stopped and took a deep breath before knocking.

When Susan opened the door Hannah could tell the smile was forced. "Is everything okay?"

"The room is great." Hannah tried to look passed the woman and into the room. "But I seem to have lost a child. My sister saw him playing with your daughter earlier."

"I'm so sorry." Susan opened the door a little more. "I thought he'd left already. Tyler, Ethan's mother is here."

Hannah stayed on the threshold but took in the room. "Nice doll collection."

"It's my mothers." Susan gave a weak laugh. "I've always thought they were a little creepy."

"Is that the hotel?"

Susan nodded walking over to the object taking up most of the living room floor. "Yep an exact replica. Tyler loves playing with it."

"Mom, Maggie said Ethan doesn't have to leave if he doesn't want to." Tyler said from the hallway.

"Tyler, tell Maggie that Ethan's mother is here and she wants him to leave with her right now."

Tyler turned and walked back down the hall. After a few moments Ethan walked down the hall. He didn't say anything to his mother as he walked by her his head down. Hannah smiled at Susan.

"I'm so sorry if he's been any trouble." She truly never thought she would say those words.

"Oh he's no trouble at all. Tyler has enjoyed having a new friend to play with."

Hannah just nodded as she left the room and followed her son down the hall. As Ethan went into their room Hannah heard the familiar sounds of his siblings squealing with joy at seeing him. When Hannah got to the door her heart dropped, to see Ethan entering the bathroom and closing the door.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello again my wonderful readers.**

 **Wow I can't believe this year is almost over. Thanksgiving came so fast I swear I almost missed it. Then Black Friday shopping just about did me in. I am crossing my fingers that this week is a little calmer and I'm able to get at least two chapters posted, as well as work on a couple other stories I've been playing around with. I have even started laying out a possible third season to this wonderful universe.**

 **Anyway how about we stay focused on the story at hand. The boys are not answering, the girls are worried something is wrong, Kaden is feeling weird about what's going on, and Ethan is in no way acting like his normal self. Whatever will the family do? Read on and find out.**

Kathy wasn't sure what woke her, but she was on alert the moment she came awake. Her eyes registered the sight of emergency lights flashing through the curtains. Sitting up her eyes instantly focused on the other bed where he two sons were also awake and sitting up. Jumping out of bed, she motioned for them to stay put, while she rushed to the door and pulled it open. Her heart calmed slightly, seeing Hannah's door closed. Walking to the stairs she looked down to see paramedics loading a man onto a stretcher. Just before a sheet covered him Kathy saw that his head was turned at a horrible angle. Kathy also noticed that dolls were scattered all around where the body must have been laying.

"What the hell?"

"Kathy?"

Kathy looked behind her to see Hannah standing in her doorway. "I think it's time we leave."

Hannah moved to stand next to her and looked down at what had happened. "But we can't get ahold of the guys. How will they know where we are?"

"We can deal with that later." Kathy looked back down at the blood covered floor. "That's the second death, I'm not waiting around for a third. We leave in the morning."

Hannah slowly nodded. Kathy turned her and walked her back to the room. Hannah locked the door as soon as Kathy pulled it closed. She was sure she wouldn't get anymore sleep, so she started packing. Once all the bags were ready and by the door she crawled back into the bed snuggling up close to her daughter and went to sleep.

The sun peeking through the curtains woke her the next morning. Rolling onto her back she stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes letting her brain finish waking up. She was always beyond happy that her children had taken after their father in not wanting to wake up early. It had always let her have that few extra minutes of sleep that most mothers didn't get. When a small hand touched her arm she turned and smiled at her daughter.

"Good morning Princess." As much as Hannah had fought it, the nickname had stuck. Emma cuddled closer to her mother. "Time to get up, we're leaving today."

"Dada." Emma was instantly awake and looking around the room.

"Dada?" Noah asked sleepily from next to his sister.

Hannah's heart hurt slightly, but she smiled. "No my sweet babies Daddy isn't here. We're going to leave and meet him somewhere else. Okay?"

"Dada." The twins said as they both moved to the edge of the bed and slid off.

Not only had her children inherited their father's waking habits, but they also had his courage. Smiling she got up and started toward the bathroom. She froze when she heard Emma say.

"No Etan."

Spinning around Hannah's heart dropped, seeing the couch empty. Rushing to the door she found it unlocked and slightly open. "Stay here." She ordered her youngest as she opened the door and hurried to Kathy's. Getting control over herself was out of the question. She pounded on the door until if opened. "Ethan's gone."

"When?"

"I…I don't know. He was there when I finally went to sleep. Now he's gone."

"We've got the twins." Kaden said as he and his brother darted out of the room and into Hannah's.

"Come on let's start with Tyler." Kathy took Hannah's hand and they walked down the hall. Just as Kathy was about to knock the door swung open. Kathy could see Hannah's panic mirrored on the other mother's face. "Please don't tell me Tyler's missing too."

"Too." Susan leaned against the doorframe. "Isn't she with Ethan?"

Hannah squeezed Kathy's hand tighter. Kathy squeezed back as she shook her head. "He was gone when we woke up this morning. Maybe we should talk to Maggie."

Susan shook her head. "Maggie isn't real. She's Tyler's imaginary friend. Tyler was really sad and scared after my mother's stroke, the next thing I knew she was talking to Maggie."

Hannah's brain clicked quickly as she turned and looked at the pot. "Your mother took care of the plants in these pots didn't she?"

"Well yes she did." Susan said pulling on her coat. "I don't see what that has to do with my daughter missing."

"It might have a lot to do." Hannah closed her eyes and leaned slightly on Kathy. Everything Hannah had seen and heard the past couple days flashed through her head. A picture she hadn't paid much attention to came to her. A small girl sitting on a woman's lap, the woman was wearing something. Hannah's eyes flew open. "Your mother had a nanny that practiced hoodoo."

"My mother had a nanny." Susan closed her door. "I'm going to search the grounds, are you coming?"

Kathy and Hannah nodded.

000000000

000000000

000000000

Ethan didn't like this game anymore.

When he'd woken up and seen the bags by the door he had known they were leaving. He didn't want to leave without saying goodbye to Tyler, so he'd slipped out of the room. Rubbing his eyes Ethan wandered what was wrong with him. He never left without telling his mother first. It had been days since he'd played with his siblings. He'd been rude to his cousins.

No. Ethan didn't want to play anymore.

The door suddenly opened and Maggie stood before him smiling. "I found you."

Standing Ethan rubbed his hands down his arms. It was getting colder and he didn't have a jacket on.

"Maggie I can't play anymore." Ethan moved around the older girl.

"You're leaving me."

"I have to." Ethan looked around. "Where's Tyler?"

"She's going to leave me too. I don't want to be alone."

"Why don't you leave with Tyler?"

"I can't." Maggie looked back toward the hotel. "This is my home."

Ethan took a step away from Maggie. "Maggie where's Tyler?"

Maggie pointed toward the building they were near. "She went in there. You're going to tell her goodbye before you leave aren't you?" Ethan nodded. "Well come on then, one last game before you leave."

Reluctantly Ethan followed Maggie into the building. When the door closed behind him he had a sudden rush of panic.

"Come on she's right over here." Maggie walked up some stairs and Ethan followed. He relaxed some, when he saw Tyler standing next to a railing. "Ethan's leaving us."

"I have to." Ethan explained, moving to stand next to Tyler. "I just wanted to say bye."

"Mom said we're going to leave next week. I don't want to leave."

"I'm going to be all alone." Maggie sighed as she started to climb over the railing.

"Maggie be careful." Tyler said grabbing the other girl's hand. "It's not safe, there's still water in the pool."

"It's safe enough." Maggie looked at Ethan. "You know you don't have to leave. There's a way you both could stay here, with me, forever."

Ethan shook his head. "I have to stay with my brother and sister."

Maggie laughed. "They will turn on you, they always turn." Ethan tried to pull Tyler away but Maggie held her hand tight. "I don't want to be alone."

Tyler stumbled forward slightly but Ethan held onto her. "Let her go." Ethan yelled. He knew he wasn't strong enough to hold both girls so he did the only thing he could. Shifting slightly, he let go of Tyler's hand, as he grabbed onto Maggie's other hand. The blonde girls eyes widened, then she smiled as she let go of Tyler and grabbed ahold of Ethan with both hands.

"ETHAN!"

Hearing the familiar sound of his father's voice, Ethan turned to see Sam Winchester pounding on the door. The father and son's eyes locked a moment before Ethan felt himself being pulled forward. He tried to grab onto the railing, but it was there and gone in a flash. As soon as he hit the water he gasped, filling his mouth with water. Something was cradling him and he fought toward the surface. Just as his head breached the water, a hand was on his head and pushing him back down. He thrashed and kicked out but the hand wouldn't let go. Pain rushed through Ethan's body as he fought to be able to breath. As fast as the pain came it was slipping away and Ethan closed his eyes.

"Come on baby breath."

Pain rushed through Ethan again along with the urge to cough. As he coughed he slowly became aware of the voices around him.

"That's it baby get it all out." His Mommy.

"What the hell happened?" His Uncle.

"Later." His Aunt.

"Keep him still, I need to make sure nothing's broken." His Daddy. Ethan slowly opened his eyes and looked up at his father.

"D…" More coughing erupted from him keeping him from talking.

"Is he okay?" Ethan turned and saw Tyler and her mother standing close by. Forcing himself up ignoring his mother's protest Ethan looked for Maggie. Tyler instantly understood. "She left. I think she went back to the hotel."

Fear rushed through Ethan. Shaking his head he tried to stand. Sam's strong hands kept him from moving. "Stop." Ethan instantly froze and looked at his father. "Tell me."

Ethan forced air into his lungs, then said. "Noah, Emma, danger."

Nodding Sam jumped to his feet and was gone, followed closely by Dean. Ethan relaxed into his mother's arms. His father would keep them safe.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello again my wonderful readers.**

 **First I have a quick warning. Updates might be few and far between the rest of this month. Next week is my parent's 50** **th** **wedding anniversary. My sisters and I are planning everything so my time is pretty much totally wrapped around that. My niece will be coming in next week and she's bringing my new great nephew. Baby time! After her my nephew comes in then my Soul Sister so my house will be packed full. After that is of course Christmas. Then my Soul Sister's Birthday. *sigh* I'm tired just thinking about it. But fear not as I have always promised I will not abandon this story. It just might be awhile between updates.**

 **Enough of that on with the story. Sam, of course, saved the day. But how? What happened to Maggie? Why was Ethan acting so different? All very good questions. I hope this chapter answers all of them and then some. (If not please let me know). I hope you enjoy and please if you have a moment leave me a quick review. Even if all you say is "Hi" I'll love it.**

"Okay I still don't understand a few things." Kaden said scratching his head.

"Just a few." Logan said.

Kaden ignored his brother as he faced his aunt. "Could you please go over it just one more time?"

Hannah smiled cuddling her oldest son closer to her. "Maggie was a ghost. Rose's sister. Maggie died when they were young and started haunting the hotel. Rose's nanny, who practiced hoodoo, put up protections around the hotel to keep her away. She taught Rose what to do. But Rose didn't tell Susan Maggie. So when Rose got sick, and couldn't keep things up, Maggie returned."

Kaden nodded. "Okay I've got that. But what happened to Ethan?"

"Maggie didn't want to be alone." Ethan whispered. "She wanted Tyler and me to stay forever."

Hannah could tell her son was still very shook up from what had happened that morning. She over to Kathy who nodded.

"All right Dean, and spawns of Dean, time for bed. Move out." Kathy said snapping her fingers. "

"Spawns of Dean." Dean said putting his arm around Kathy.

"Yep." Kathy gently nudged her sons out the door, then her husband. Just before she shut the door she looked at Hannah and smiled. "We'll go by Sam time in the morning."

Hannah returned her sister's smile. "Sounds good to me."

Sam walked over and locked the door fixing the salt lines. They had left the hotel and were now staying at a nearby motel. It hadn't taken a lot of convincing to get Susan out of the house as well, unfortunately not before her mother passed away. According to the EMT it was another stroke, Sam wasn't so sure. As he walked back toward the couch, he glanced at the rollaway bed happy to see the twins sound asleep. At the couch Sam knelt before his wife and son. Reaching up he ran his fingers through Ethan's hair. The boy shifted slightly so he could look at his father.

"How are you feeling?"

"Breathings a little easier." Ethan whispered.

Sam saw the tears slowly escaping from the boy's eyes. Raising up slightly so his face was inches from his son's Sam whispered. "I saw what you did." Ethan sniffed but didn't say anything. "I am so proud of you."

"Why?"

Sam moved to sit beside Hannah pulling them both onto his lap and holding them tight. "I saw you save that girl. At first I didn't understand what was happening. To my eyes you were grabbing ahold of nothing. When you went over…" Sam didn't bother to fight back his own tears, the sight was still so fresh. "I couldn't open the door." Hannah kissed Sam's forehead, then laid her head on his shoulder. "The glass suddenly erupted and I…"

"You what?"

"He leapt over that railing like it wasn't even there." Hannah's voice was full of pride. "When I reached the railing I looked over to see two pieces of my heart surface."

Ethan took his father's hand in both of his. He ran one of his hand's gently over the bandage wrapped around it. "Is that when you hurt your yourself?"

"I've been meaning to ask about that." Hannah said sitting up adding her hand to her son's. "I thought you were just researching. Did a book put up a fight?"

Sam laughed. "No. I might have kind of hurt it in a fight."

"What kind of fight?" Hannah asked.

"An adult fight." Sam said standing still holding Hannah and Ethan. He placed Hannah on the bed then picked up Ethan and went back to the couch. After tucking the boy in Sam knelt beside him. "I truly am proud of you. You are truly a hunter."

"What's going to happen to Maggie?"

"I'm not sure." Sam answered honestly. "Rose had another stroke and passed away. Tyler isn't seeing Maggie anymore. Susan sold the hotel and it's going to be torn down."

"Maggie wasn't all bad. She just didn't want to be alone." Ethan snuggled in and closed his eyes. "I hope her and Rose made up. Maybe Rose is now with Maggie."

"Maybe." Sam kissed his son and started to stand. He stopped when Ethan grabbed his hand. "Is there something else bothering you?"

"I…I was bad." Ethan whispered glancing over toward the bed. Hannah pretended to be asleep. "I left the room after Mommy told me not to. I didn't stay and protect the twins. I said mean things to Logan and Kaden. I left without telling them where I was going." Tears streamed down the little boys face.

Wiping away the tears Sam gently asked. "Why did you do all those things?"

Ethan shrugged and hiccupped.

"This year has been pretty bad so far huh?" Ethan nodded. "Has it been a little hard to stay focused on things?" Another nod. Sam leaned closer so their faces were inches apart. "Maybe been a little more scared then usual?" Ethan sniffed and his head moved up and down slightly. "You know how I know all this?"

"You're Daddy." Ethan whispered.

Sam smiled and kissed his son's forehead. "That is only part of the reason, the rest is because I've been feeling the exact same way."

A look of pure shock came to Ethan's face. "You're never scared."

"Everyone is scared once or twice. Even me, even Uncle." Sam gently eased Ethan's head onto the pillow. Kissing his forehead again Sam whispered. "It's okay to be scared, just know that your family is always here and will always love you."

"Love you Daddy."

"Love you Baby."

Hannah watched as Sam did another walk around the room. Checking the door again. Checking the salt lines again. Checking on the twins. Checking on Ethan. He finally walked over and slid into bed beside her. She pulled him close to her, his head nuzzling in her neck, his arms wrapped around her. Hannah pulled his bandaged hand to her lips and kissed it.

"So I'm waiting." She'd seen the bandage when he ran into the hotel. She'd seen it when he'd carried Ethan out of the pool. The next time she saw it the wet bandage was gone replace by a fresh one.

Sam sighed nuzzling more into her neck. "Can't we talk in the morning?"

"Nope, because you will just think of some other reason to put it off." Hannah started to undo the bandage but Sam stopped her.

"Dean dropped me off at the library just like we'd planned. He went on to the storage unit to refill our ammo."

"So a book did put up a fight."

Sam sat up and slowly unwound the bandage from his wrist. The first thing Hannah saw was a huge bruise, the second was stitches. Sitting up she took his arm and studied it.

"Dean sewed it up." Sam explained. "They aren't as good as yours but they stopped the bleeding."

"What happened?"

"I finished at the library early. I called Dean. There had been a huge wreck and the road back into town was closed." Sam sighed tilting his head back against the wall. "I should have just went back into the library and waited, but I was hungry and bored. There was a bar just a block away. It was barely five so I thought it would be fine. I was so wrong."

Hannah waited for him to continue but he didn't. She got out of bed and went to her bag. Pulling out the first aid kit she returned to the bed. Kneeling beside Sam she gently took care of the injury. She noted that the stitches were clean and even, if not as close as she would have made them. The bruise looked bad but nothing was broken. Content that his hand wouldn't fall off anytime soon, Hannah wrapped a fresh bandage around the wrist. Once it was secured she snuggled up beside him still holding the injured hand in hers.

"So what happened?"

"After I ate, I called Dean again. There was no sign of the accident getting cleaned up. Again I should have returned to the library." Sam let out a soft laugh. "I guess I'm more like my father than I care to admit. Some guy challenged me to a game of pool. At first I declined. He pushed."

Hannah smiled. "And Winchester pride won out."

"I wiped the table twice. My opponent didn't like this very much. The bruise is from the pool stick he swung at my head. The cut is from the beer bottle he used next. I guess I wasn't really focused since I let him get two shots in."

"What happened to him?"

Sam smiled. "I only had one shot."

"So did you get injured because you're mind wasn't where it should have been?"

"I wasn't where I should have been. Again you and the kids were in danger."

Hannah sat up. "And why didn't you answer your phone?"

"Mine got damaged in the fight. It was in my hand when he hit me with the stick. Striking a cement floor didn't do much for it. When Dean suddenly couldn't get ahold of me he panicked. When he reached the bar and jumped out his phone must have fell out. We didn't notice until he backed over it."

"So how did you know something was wrong?"

"When we realized we both didn't have phones we decided to head straight for the hotel. We were close when the emergency phone rang." Sam let out a soft laugh. "We'd both complete forgotten about it. It was Kaden, he told us everything."

"Thank God for Kaden." Hannah cuddled into Sam again as he slid down into the bed. Once they were again wrapped tight together Sam glanced toward the couch.

"He's going to be okay you know that right?" Sam whispered.

"Of course he is." Hannah kissed her husband. "He's your son after all."


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello again my wonderful readers.**

 **I am so sorry it took so long for me to get back. I hope you all had a fun and happy holiday. I noticed that there was a lot of problems with FanFiction while I was away. Hopefully everything is fixed and working now.**

 **Anyway enough of that back to the Family.**

A full washer and dryer. No two full washers and dryers. Hannah smiled at the very thought, as Kathy and she drove toward the laundry mat. It wasn't that she minded doing laundry. Hannah just hated having to gather, load, unload, wash, dry, reload, unload, and finally put away. On the few times the house they stayed at had a washer, it took her half the time to do laundry. So Hannah mentally added it to her 'Perfect House for the Winchesters'. Along with the two washer and dryers there would be a large kitchen with an impressive island where the kids could sit and help her cook. Two full master bedrooms. The entire top floor would be one huge room for the five children. A father-in-law apartment. Out back a guest house with two bedrooms for Bobby and Daisy. A two door garage with a guest room above.

Hannah smiled and sighed at the thought of her family's perfect home. Of course it was nothing like where they were staying now. Two rooms at the local motel. Both Hannah and Kathy had pushed to at least rent a house, or head on to Daisy's. But Sam and Dean were still leery about settling in to a house. Sam had lost track of Gordon, his last known whereabouts had been dangerously close to one of their storage units. So while the men followed the trail the women and children for now was secure in a nothing town. At least the school was half way decent, Hannah thought.

The van pulled up and parked in front of the neighborhood laundry mat. Both Kathy and Hannah scanned the area before getting out. The parking lot was empty except for the van and the employ of the small store next door, who doubled as the attendant of the laundry. Satisfied all was good the two women exited the van. While Kathy grabbed some of the laundry Hannah opened the side door and smiled at her twins.

"Now you two are going to be good right?"

"Good." Was echoed back to her.

Hannah unfastened them and sat them on the ground next to her. They instantly locked hands and stayed close to their mother. Hannah grabbed more laundry and headed into the building followed closely by her children. She had almost insisted on waiting until the older three were out of school. But after sitting in the motel room for two days straight the twins weren't the only ones going a little stir crazy. Kathy had already grabbed to rolling carts and opened all the doors of the machines in the front.

"Come on Em." Kathy said scooping up her niece and placing her in one of the baskets. "It's your turn."

Kathy rolled the cart over to the change machine. She handed the little girl a twenty. Emma giggled as she carefully fed it into the machine. When it was snatched from her and the coins started spitting out, the toddler giggled and clapped her hands.

Since the two women had done this many times lately they had gotten into a perfect routine. Always letting the twins switch jobs. Hannah now took Emma and the coins. The two of them placed the coins into the slots, but didn't push them in. That was Kathy and Noah's job. Each time Noah heard the coins clang in and the machine start he giggled. At the last machine Kathy spun him upside down and tickled him.

"I'm glad some of us are having fun." She said straightening the boy. Noah laughed and threw his arms around his aunt's neck. Noah was defiantly a lover, not a fighter.

"I'm just glad we have the place to ourselves." Hannah said pushing the basket that held their coats and Emma. The girl was laughing and clapping. "At least we can let them run some. Then by the time we get home they'll be ready for a n. a. p."

"No nap." Emma said looking up at her mother.

Hannah sighed and collapsed onto a chair. Kathy laughed sitting Noah down then picking Emma up and sitting her next to her twin. "It's your own fault you know. You and Sam are freakishly smart, is it really surprising that your kids are as well."

"She's two."

"Almost three." Kathy pointed out sitting down next to Hannah. "Let's just face it, our kids are way above normal."

"True, not many ten year olds can field strip just about any gun you put in front of them."

Kathy smiled proudly. "So very true."

The two women watched as the twins walked around the laundry mat. When Hannah saw a rock start to slowly raise, she coughed. Emma turned to her and smiled, the rock lowered back to the ground. Noah walked over and picked the rock up then handed it to his sister. They then continued to walk around hand in hand.

"At least she listens." Kathy whispered. "Most two year olds wouldn't."

"Almost three." Hannah smiled. "Sam's been trying to work with her on control. It's a little hard, since sometimes it seems like she has more control than he does. He thinks Noah can do it too, he just doesn't want to." Hannah rubbed her head a small headache had been bothering her for the past few days.

"Head still hurting?"

"Just a little." Hannah said looking back toward her children. They had stopped walking and were now looking up at a man.

"Well aren't you two just the cutest things." The man smiled down at the two toddlers. Noah moved slightly in front of his sister. When the man took a step toward them, they turned and ran back to their mother. "I'm sorry." The man's smile didn't falter. "I didn't mean to scare the little ones."

"No harm done." Kathy noticed that he didn't have any clothes with him, but he did have a gun in his coat. "If you need to do a wash, there are plenty of machines left."

"Just needed to use the facilities." The man said pointing toward the restroom. He walked passed them and into the room, closing and locking the door.

"Bad man." Noah whispered.

Hannah knelt down and looked at her son. "What was that?"

"Bad man." Noah pointed toward the restroom.

"Daddy." Emma said stepping closer to her brother.

Standing Hannah faced Kathy. "I don't think we should be here when he comes out."

"I totally agree." Kathy picked up Noah, while Hannah picked up Emma and grabbed their coats. They hurried out of the building and into the van. They didn't even pause to buckle in the twins. The toddlers cuddled together on the floor between the front seats, as Kathy started the van. As they pulled out Hannah noted a camper in the parking lot. Pulling her phone out she dialed Sam.

"Hey babe."

"Where are you?" Hannah asked glancing down at her twins.

"What happened?"

"I'm really not sure." Hannah answered as Kathy pulled into a gas station. She parked the van so they could still see the laundry mat, but they were slightly hidden. Hannah quickly told Sam what had happened.

"Are you safe?" Sam asked. Hannah heard Dean in the back ground.

"We are." Hannah answered. "Not sure about our clothes.

"Those can easily be replaced."

The man ran out of the laundry and looked around.

"He looks pissed." Kathy said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"The guy just came out of the building and he looks extremely pissed." Hannah said.

"Dean just got off with Dad. He and Bobby are about ten minutes from you. Stay put." Sam ordered. "We're headed straight for the school."

"Okay." Hannah watched as the man walked over and punched his camper. "He's really, really pissed."

"Good, let him be." Sam said. "That's how people make mistakes. Now give the phone to the little ones." Hannah smiled and held the phone down to her babies. Noah took it and held it so they both could hear.

Their faces lite up and they both said. "Daddy." They then nodded and giggled. "Love Daddy." They both said then Noah held the phone up to his mother.

Hannah was pleased to see that the twins no longer looked scared. "You always seem to know just what to say."

"Fine then listen to what I say now. I love you, and will never let anything bad happen to you, promise."

"Yep just the right thing." Hannah saw the man get in the camper. "I think he's leaving."

"Doesn't matter, you four stay put until Dad gets there."

"Yes sir." Hannah said making Sam laugh. "See you at home."

"Most defiantly." Sam said.

After hanging up Hannah filled Kathy in on what was happening. While she did that the twins stood and climbed into their mother's lap. Wrapping their arms around her neck they kissed her cheeks. Hannah laughed looking at the huge smiles on her children's faces.

"Your Daddy told you to do that didn't he?" They both smiled even bigger and nodded. Hannah hugged her babies happy to see the camper pulling out of the parking lot.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello again wonderful readers.**

 **I am so glad to see so many waited for me to come back. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

 **So this chapter is taking place alongside the last one. More danger and nail biting ahead.**

Ethan tried to stay focused on what the teacher was saying. It was a little hard, because he already knew how to spell everything she was teaching. Ethan was glad when she finally let them practice their writing. He carefully formed his letters just like his mother showed him. He was now so engrossed in his work he didn't notice that someone had come into the classroom. When Mrs. Bradley called his name Ethan looked up. At first he expected to see his father or uncle. Instead he saw the lady from the office, and a man in a suit.

Mrs. Bradley smiled. "Ethan, could you come here a moment please?"

Laying his pencil down, Ethan stood and walked over to his teacher. "Did I do something wrong Mrs. Bradley?"

"No dear." Mrs. Bradley patted Ethan's shoulder. "Mr. Farmer here just needs to talk to you."

"You can use the conference room." The lady from the office said, pointing back toward the office.

"Actually, I think right out here in the hall would be just fine." The man smiled down at Ethan. "Normal surroundings and all that. Right over here son."

Ethan hesitated a moment but his teacher nodded and gently pushed him toward the bench near the classroom. Walking over Ethan sat down keeping his hands folded in his lap. The man walked over and sat down. The bench wasn't very big. It usually could hold about four or five kids. But it suddenly seemed very crowded to Ethan. Looking up at the man Ethan was surprised to see him looking toward the office.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

The man seemed startled when he returned his focus to Ethan. "I did." The man pointed at Ethan's wrist were a bruise was just barely visible. "What happened to your wrist?"

"I hurt it playing." Ethan easily repeated the lie. The truth was he'd gotten the bruise when a spirit pulled him into a pool.

"Did your father hurt you?"

"Daddy would never hurt me." Ethan moved away slightly.

"Sometimes a person might seem like a nice person, when in fact they are very evil." The man again glanced toward the office. Ethan went to stand when the man grabbed him by the arm. When he looked up into the man's face Ethan saw pure hatred. "That's the way your father is, and he needs to be stopped." Since he was two years old Ethan had been taught what to do in just this instance. Turning his body, he swung his legs up and kicked out as hard as he could. As soon as the grip on his arm was gone Ethan ran.

"You little bastard."

Was yelled from somewhere behind him, but Ethan didn't pause. Taking the corner a little too fast he almost fell, but he kept his feet under him. He could see the door just ahead of him. Behind that door was safety. He was sure the man was right behind him. Reaching the door he pushed it open stumbling in.

"LOGAN!" Ethan screamed falling to his knees. His chest hurt and he was almost positive his heart was about to explode from his chest. His cousin was instantly beside him.

"What's wrong?"

Ethan tried to pull in air but his lungs argued. "Bad…Man…"

"Logan Winchester what is the meaning of this?"

Logan ignored his teacher as he pulled out his phone. Keeping one arm around Ethan he quickly dialed his father's number. Glancing out the small window in the door he saw a man standing in the hallway with a bloody nose. As soon as he heard the phone pick up Logan screamed. "Get here now!"

His phone was jerked from his hand. Logan looked up into his teachers red face. "Young man you are in very big trouble. You and this young one to the office now."

Looking out the window Logan saw that the man was still standing there. Glancing around the room Logan knew the only other way out was the emergency window, and he was pretty sure his teacher would stop him before he could get that opened.

"Logan." Ethan's grip on Logan's arm tightened as the teacher opened the door.

"What in the world." The teacher gasped when she saw the bloodied man.

"Hello ma'am, I'm with Child Protection Services. I was trying to get some information out of the young one there when, well things went bad."

"He said Daddy was bad." Ethan whispered.

The man gave the teacher a sad smile, as he moved closer to Logan and Ethan. "We've had some reports ma'am. It's never a good thing, but we have to think about the children. Sometimes it's best to remove them from the environment."

"You're full of shit." Logan screamed drawing back and punching the man in the stomach as hard as he could. He then grabbed Ethan's hand and ran. There was only one place Logan could think of to head, he just hoped he was still there. Turning down a small hall the two ran into the gym. "Kaden!" Logan saw his brother not far away, a basketball in his hand. Hearing the man coming Logan moved Ethan out of the way. "Throw it." Kaden took aim and threw just as the man came through the doorway. The ball hit him square in his already sore nose. Logan ran to his brother who didn't question as they headed toward the emergency exit. Just as they ran out, Logan reached up and pulled the fire alarm.

"What happened?" Kaden asked taking Ethan's other hand.

Kids were filing out of the school as Logan pulled his cousin and brother away. "Not completely sure." He answered as he kept an eye out for the bleeding man. "I called Dad, hopefully someone's here by now."

With that thought the three children headed toward the front of the building. They had to dodge around kids and teachers, but they were soon coming around the front of the school.

"I don't see any of them."

"Him." Ethan gasped.

As Logan turned, he thought he would see the man that was now probably covered with blood. He in no way was prepared to see Gordon Walker slowly getting out of a car. "Damn it. All of got is my knife."

"Me too." Kaden said looking around. "Maybe we should find the principal."

Logan shook his head. "That guy is probably with Gordon. They're claiming to be CPS."

"Damn it." Kaden looked back at Gordon, who was now walking toward them. "Well we better think of something quick."

Just then a rock flew through the air and struck Gordon on the side of the head. He fell to one knee shaking his head. Ethan spun around.

"Daddy."

Logan and Kaden turned to see their uncle standing behind them.

"There's two of them Uncle." Logan scanned the area. "There." The man came staggering around the building, the front of him covered in blood. Gordon was back on his feet and coming toward them again.

"When I say run, head toward the south exit." Sam said softly. "Do not look back, understand."

"Yes Uncle." Logan and Kaden said tightening their grip on Ethan's hands.

As Gordon got closer Sam saw him reach behind his back. Glancing to his side he saw the other man already had his gun in his hand, holding it at his side. It seemed almost as though time stood still, as Sam watched Gordon slowly pulled his gun out. In one fluid motion he clicked off the safety as he brought it up.

"RUN!"

The boys ran straight toward the exit. They heard gun fire, but didn't slow down. Ethan screamed and tried to pull away from his cousins, but they wouldn't let go. As the exit came into sight, so did the Impala. Logan opened the back door, Kaden jumped in trying to pull Ethan with him.

"No! Daddy." Ethan pulled away and turned, but was scooped up into his father's arms.

"Right here. Logan in the car." Sam climbed into the front seat Ethan on his lap. As the car roared away from the school, they could just hear the sounds of sirens. Sam held his son close, the boy was shaking, his small hands clutching his father's shirt.

"What the hell happened?" Dean demanded.

"Gordon." Kaden and Logan answered.

"What, he's two towns over."

"He's got a different car." Sam said brushing hair from his son's face. "You okay?" Ethan sniffed and nodded but burrowed slightly under Sam's coat.

Logan filled his father and Uncle in on what he knew. "I just don't know how he got a bloody nose."

"I kicked him." Ethan whispered.

"Way to go Mini Sammy." Dean smiled patting his nephew's leg. When Dean's eyes went to Sam the smile vanished. "We'll stop him Sam."

"We'll finish him." Sam whispered kissing the top of his son's head.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello my wonderful readers.**

 **Sorry, but this will probably the only chapter for this week. I could tell you I'm working hard on this story, or another one, but I won't the real truth is my great nephew is now living with me. He is three months and a complete cutie, and a HUGE distraction. But not to worry, his grandmother will be here this weekend, so I will hopefully get a lot of writing done. I've almost got this one completely planned out, now just to write it.**

 **Anyway on with the story. Gordon has raised his horrible head again, of course we all know things can't be too easy for the Winchesters. As always thank you for reading, and if you have a second please leave a quick review. All mistakes are proudly my own.**

"We're on a hunt." Sam didn't taking his eyes from the computer screen. Gordon had somehow gotten away from the cops, then vanished.

"No, you're on a vendetta." Kathy crossed her arms, glaring at the man before her. "Gordon's trail has went passed cold."

"You and Dean go."

"We've went on the last two hunts. Dad's off on one right now. This family's job is to protect people."

Sam slowly raised his eyes and looked at Kathy. "My one and only job is to protect my family." Having said his peace Sam returned his attention to his computer.

Kathy threw up her hands, storming out of the house. They were again bunking with Bobby. After what happened at the last school, the adults had decided not to reenroll the kids into any school. At least until the threat was under control. Bobby loved having the kids around, Kathy missed having their own space. The kids were running around outside under the watchful eye of Hannah. Collapsing on the chair next to her, Kathy let out a loud breath.

"I'm taking things didn't go the way you were hoping." Hannah commented looking at her sister.

"Sam is slowly losing himself in finding Gordon." Kathy looked at the other woman. "Aren't you a little afraid?"

"No, I'm a lot afraid." Hannah answered, looking back at the children. "I'm afraid that twice now someone has tried to grab one of my babies. I'm afraid that not just Sam is losing himself in finding Gordon. I'm afraid that Logan and Kaden are growing up way to fast. I'm afraid that my son continues to have nightmares about someone taking him." Hannah smiled looking back at Kathy. "Should I go on?"

Kathy took Hannah's hand and squeezed. "No Mama Bear, you've said more than enough."

"What's the hunt?"

"It might be nothing. A prostitute killed this guy, she's now claiming it was God's will." Kathy shrugged. "Like I said. it might be nothing. But then again. it might be something. Spirits have been known to make people do strange things."

"You are very right, about everything. I'll talk to Sam." Hannah stood and went into the house. Sam hadn't moved from his place at the desk, his eyes still glued to the computer. Walking over Hannah sat on the edge of the desk, and just watched her husband. His face was still young, but she could clearly see the starting of worry lines. Reaching out she brushed a stray hair out of Sam's face.

When he looked up at her, she smiled. "Hey."

"Hey." Sam sat back stretching. "Everything okay?"

"You tell me."

Sam shrugged, and started to lean forward again. Hannah pushed the computer back shifting herself in front of Sam.

"I've made a family decision."

Sam crossed his arms and looked at his wife. "And what would that be?"

"Well, since you have decided to stop hunting, I've decided we need a real and true house. Of course we can get one close to Bobby, or Daisy. It will have to be big enough for the whole family to come and visit. You know because Dean and Kathy are still hunting so they'll be traveling around. Not sure if Logan and Kaden will go with them, probably, after all they are their parents. I have a few ideas…"

Sam pulled Hannah off the desk onto his lap and kissed her deeply. Keeping a hold of her, he looked into her eyes. "What the hell are you talking about? I'm not stopping hunting."

"Aren't you?" Hannah shrugged. "Kathy said you turned down a hunt. The third one this week. So I just thought you had…"

Sam kissed her again. Keeping his forehead pressed to hers, his eyes closed Sam whispered. "My job is to protect you and the kids. First Heathcliff and now Gordon."

"Don't worry about Heathcliff." Hannah kissed Sam's nose. "He isn't a threat. I have no idea how I know that, I just do. As for Gordon, we know he's after us. Furthermore, most of the hunting community knows. I have faith that the Winchesters have way more friends than Gordon Walker."

"He told Ethan and Dean that I was a monster." Sam laid his head on Hannah's shoulder. "Maybe he's right."

"Must we have that conversation again?" Hannah asked poking Sam in the side. "You are not a monster, now or ever. Yes you have visions, yes you move things with your mind. You are also one of the best hunters this world has ever seen. You are also a wonderful brother, son, father, and the best husband a girl could ask for."

Sam held Hannah tight. "What if he comes while I'm gone?"

"If you are here or not he will not survive." Hannah said flatly. "With all the guns scattered around this house I'm pretty sure someone will get him."

Sighing Sam nodded. "Fine I'll go. I won't like it, but I'll go."

"Well you're going to have to let me go, to well, go."

"Damn." Sam kissed her neck, making her squeak then giggle.

"So are you going, or do you two have other plans?" Dean asked. Hannah turned to see him standing in the doorway.

"He's going." Hannah slapped Sam's arms. Reluctantly he let her go. She stood. "I'll grab your bag."

Dean crossed his arms and watched her run up the stairs. "My woman won't even touch my bag." He looked back at Sam. "You sure you're okay with this."

"No." Sam stood. "But she's right. Gordon's trail has went beyond cold. The last reliable sighting of him had him crossing into Mexico."

"So we keep hunting supernatural monsters." Dean headed toward the door. "The human monsters always mess up eventually."

Hannah came back down, holding Sam's bag out to him. Taking his bag he kissed her. "Dad will be back by tonight. We should be back in a few days."

"Not unless you leave." Hannah pushed him out the door. She saw Logan and Kaden running and getting into the Impala. Ethan stood between his siblings, a sad look on his face. Hannah walked over and stood behind her children. "Ethan, is your bag packed?"

Ethan looked up at his mother. "Always."

"Well then you better run fast." Hannah smiled down at her son. "You might not be going to school, but that doesn't mean you stop learning."

The boy beamed as he ran into the house. In seconds he was running back out. He ran to the trunk of the Impala where his father and Uncle stood. He pointed toward Hannah. Sam looked at her, she smiled and nodded. Sam smiled and took Ethan's bag and tossed it into the trunk. When Ethan climbed into the back seat, Hannah could hear the happy screams of his cousins. Kathy walked over and put an arm around her.

"It will never get easy."

"I know." She waved as Sam got into the car. "But if he's going to grow up to be like his father, he needs to learn." Looking down at her dusty, dirty twins she laughed. "At least it will be a few years before these two start. Come on you two, I think it's time to wash some of Bobby's yard off you."

They stood a moment and watched the Impala disappear down the drive. Turning the rest of the Winchester family walked into Bobby's house. Things finally a little back to normal.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello dear readers.**

 **So as I've said before when I started writing this there were a few episodes that I knew I would want to include. Some because they were fun, others because they would help add to the story. This one to me is a mixture of the two. The episode is Houses of the Holy. Now I have not rewritten the entire episode just the parts that needed to be. I hope it isn't too hard to follow. If I didn't rewrite it just think of the actual episode. As always if you have any questions please let me know I will answer them as best I can.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

"Why'd we have to stay here?" Logan whined dangling his head upside down off the bed.

"Because there is no way it wouldn't have looked weird trying to sneak two ten year olds and a six year old into a high security hospital."

"Well that might explain us having to stay behind." Logan flipped over and looked at his father. "But not you."

"Oh he's a funny boy when he's bored." Dean said as he walked over and ruffled his son's hair. "And if you must know there was no reason for both of us to get in. Sometimes it is easier for just one to go in. Remember that."

"So what do you think it is?" Kaden asked from the other bed.

Dean sat down next to him. "I don't think it is anything. I think your mother and aunt decided it was time we went on a hunt, no matter how weak it seemed."

"You mean they wanted Daddy to go on a hunt." Ethan said, from where he sat watching out the window. "Mommy's worried Daddy's going to lose it because of everything."

"You little man are a little too smart." Dean said. "Now how about we watch some TV until Sammy gets back."

"I checked already." Logan moaned rolling over so his head again dangled off the side. "All that was on was that stuff Mom said you couldn't watch anymore."

Kaden nodded. "Yep, because it gave you way too many bad ideas."

"I am surrounded by smart ass children." Dean said tickling Kaden.

"Hey he started it." Kaden said between laughs.

"Yeah well I'm too lazy to get him." Dean smiled at his oldest son. "I'll get him later."

"Daddy's home." Ethan jumped off the chair and ran to the door. His hand hovered over the lock. Soon there was two quick knocks followed by three slower ones. Unlocking the door Ethan pulled it open. "So what did she say? Is she really not sorry for what she did? Uncle doesn't think there's really a case here. What do you think?"

Sam took in every word his son said as he walked in, closing and relocking the door. Once it was clear Ethan was finished, Sam pulled out a chair from the table and sat down. "You forgot one question." Ethan thought a minute then shrugged. Sam smiled ruffling his son's hair. "You forgot to ask if I even got in to see her."

"Of course you did." Was echoed around the room.

Laughing Sam pulled his coat off draping it over the chair, he then focused on Dean. "I did talk to her. She's completely okay with where she is and what she did. According to her she was following Gods will."

Dean laughed sitting up straighter. "Please tell me you're kidding."

"She said an angel came to her and told her that she had been chosen." Sam stopped talking when Dean suddenly stood and started pacing the room. "Dean."

"Angels Sam really. I thought we'd dropped that crazy feather crap."

"There are ten times as much lore about angels as there is about anything else we've ever hunted.

Dean spun around to face his brother. "And there's a ton of lore on unicorns too. In fact, I hear they ride on silver moonbeams, and shoot rainbows out their ass."

Logan sat up. "Wait, there's no such thing as unicorns?"

"Funny." Dean grumbled going back to pacing.

Sam let his brother steam for a few moments before saying. "We've seen things that most people couldn't even dream about."

"Exactly." Dean again fixed his glare on his brother. "We've seen them, with our own eyes. In all this time I have never seen anything that looks like an angel."

"Mommy and Aunty saw an angel." Ethan whispered. He was leaning against his father's leg looking up at his Uncle. "Mommy told me that Gabe is an angel. That he protected her, and now protects the whole family."

No one said anything for a long time. Finally Sam said. "There was another killing. Also another person insisting that they were instructed to do it by God. At least let's go check it out. If there's nothing then fine, I'll drop it and we'll move on."

"Fine." Dean growled grabbing his coat. "Load up."

Logan and Kaden ran out of the room. Ethan stayed back looking up at his father. "I've seen Gabe Daddy, I swear. He used to tell me that nothing could ever really hurt me, because you wouldn't let it."

Sam smiled at his son. "Yeah baby Gabe is real. Uncle is just having problems. Like he said, he's never seen an angel before."

"Maybe Gabe can come say hi." Ethan said as Sam stood.

"That would be interesting." Sam took his son's hand and they walked out of the motel room.

00000

00000

00000

At the first house they found a body buried in the basement. At the second evidence on a computer that the man was stalking a young girl. They also found that both victims attended the same church. So now they were walking up the steps to Our Lady of the Angels.

"Hello and welcome. I'm Father Reynolds how may I help you?"

Sam moved ahead of Dean holding his hand out to the Father. "Hello Father. We just moved here and were hoping to possibly join your church."

Father Reynolds looked over Sam then Dean then the children. "We do except all lost souls."

"My brother and I appreciate that." Sam saw the man relax slightly. "We are a little worried though about the horrible killings. From what I heard some of them came to this church."

"Yes, so sad." Father Reynolds said shaking his head.

"Daddy who's that?" Ethan was pointing to a large stain glass mural.

"That my son is the archangel Michael, with the flaming sword. The fighter of demons, holy force against evil." Father Reynolds answered.

"Sounds like someone we know." Logan whispered to Kaden and they both glanced back at their father.

"So they're not the Hallmark card version that everybody thinks." Sam said quickly keeping the Father's focus on him. "I mean they're fierce."

"Well, I like to think of them as more loving than wrathful, but yes a lot of Scripture paints angles as God's warriors. 'An angel of the Lord appeared to them, the glory of the Lord shone down upon them, and they were terrified.' Luke 2:9."

Sam nodded taking Ethan's hand. "Well thank you for your time Father. We just might see you this Sunday."

"I'll walk out with you." Father Reynolds followed them down the aisle and out the door.

"Sir what's that?" Kaden asked pointing to an area full of candles and flowers.

"That my son is were Father Gregory died." Father Reynolds sighed. "It happened so fast. He was gone before I was able to perform last rites."

"Thank you again Father for everything." Sam said shaking the man's hand again.

Once Father Reynolds had returned inside the church Dean turned and faced Sam. "It sounds like we just might have a vengeful spirit on our hands. I'm willing to bet, that because Father Gregory was their priest, he knew things about them that nobody else knew."

"That's a stretch Dean."

"Hey I checked out the dead people's homes for you. The least you can do is check the catacombs with me."

"Fine but I think the kids should wait in the car." Sam held up his hands to silence the protest before it started. "If Dean is right it's way too dangerous for you three."

Dean pulled out the keys and tossed them to Logan. "We shouldn't be more than ten minutes."

"Fine." Logan took Ethan's hand. Kaden hesitated before following his brother and cousin.

"I almost suggested just Kaden come." Sam said as he and Dean headed back into the church.

"Yeah, me too. But he's still a little off on his powers. Plus, he doesn't want Logan to start hating him because of it. Trust me if Kaden got to go places Logan didn't, because he could see things. Logan would start to not like his little brother very much." Dean looked at his brother. "And that's something I won't stand for."

0000000

00000000

00000000

Sam shoved the last thing into his bag. The three boys sat quietly on the couch watching him. They all heard the Impala pull up, then the door slam. Sam walked over and opened the door for Dean.

"How'd it go?"

"Father Gregory is at rest." Sam answered his voice barely over a whisper. "You were right." Sam let out a laugh and sat down on the side of the bed. "I should have known you were right. Like you said everything pointed to it being a vengeful spirit."

"He might have been vengeful, but he was right. I barely got there in time."

"What happened?"

Dean glanced over at the boys before answering. "He's dead."

"Did…Dean did you?"

Dean shook his head sitting down on the foot of the other bed. "No. But if I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes, I never would have believed it."

"What did you see Dad?" Logan asked sitting forward slightly.

Dean looked at his son. "I don't know. Maybe…God's will."

"So do you believe in angels now?" Kaden asked.

"Still haven't seen those." Dean said standing. "Listen I think we should probably leave sooner than later."

Sam nodded. The boys grabbed their bags and headed out the room. Dean was at the door when he looked back and saw Sam hadn't moved.

"Sam what's wrong?"

"I've been wandering why Father Gregory picked me." Sam said zipping up his bag. "All the others needed saving for one reason or another. Why did he put me with them?"

"This isn't the first spirit we've dealt with that can read minds Sam. You've been pushing yourself close to the breaking point for months now. You feel beyond guilty over everything that's happened. Even though none of it is your fault. Father Gregory latched onto that and twisted it to what he needed. Nothing more."

"Maybe you're right."

"You know you can stop saying that like it's a new thing." Dean tried to sound angry but failed when he saw Sam smile. "Come on or I'm leaving your ass here."

"No you won't." Sam said picking up his bag and walking to the door. "Because then you would have to explain that to Hannah."

"Oh that's no problem. Well darlin' he was being a royal pain in my ass. It was either leave him or the kids." Dean flashed Sam a smile. "You can hotwire a car. They can't."

"Yes they can." Sam argued. "In fact Logan can do it faster than me."

"I know." Dean laughed and the two brother's walked to the car. They tossed their bags in the trunk and Dean closed it. His smile gone. "Do you still want to swing by that roadhouse?"

"Just because some spirit twisted my mind hasn't changed anything." Sam said his gaze fixed on the back window where he could see the tops of the boy's heads. "I'm still going to do everything in my power to keep my family safe."

Dean lightly punched Sam's arm. "Ditto. They should be asleep by the time we reach the place."

"And you can call Kathy after." Sam said as he walked to the car door.

"Why me?"

"Because I call every time you do something stupid." Sam pointed out. "Time for paybacks."

Dean wanted to argue but couldn't.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello my wonderful readers.**

 **So this story is quickly coming to a close. I know it seems like it just started right? As with most stories the closer you get to the ending the harder it is to write. So please understand if you only get one chapter a week. I'm desperately making sure that all the loose ends are closed as well as staying as true to the show as possible. On top of this story my muse has attacked me with another one that is trying to take all my time. Do not worry though I am fighting it. I will finish this for you my lovely readers.**

 **As always if you have a question about anything pertaining to this story, or any of my other stories, please let me know. You can leave it as a review, or PM me. I try and answer all questions as best I can, without giving away too much of the story that is.**

 **Enough of that, on with the story. This is a little filler chapter. The boys visiting a certain Roadhouse.**

"I still can't believe I let you talk me into this." Dean said as he pulled into the parking lot of the Roadhouse.

"It's not that big of deal Dean."

"Fine." Dean reached in his coat and pulled out his phone. "Then call Hannah, tell her exactly where we are."

Sam pushed the phone away. "We're hunters Dean. Hunters often go to bars for information, or just to relax. We have since you were fifteen and could shark pool better than Dad. Now are you coming?"

"I'm sure the hell not going to let you go in there on your own. If you get hurt then I'll have to face Hannah. I'd rather face a Wendigo with no fire." Dean glanced into the backseat were all three boys were fast asleep. "Let's just make it quick."

Sam looked back at his son. He was doing this for his family. Hannah would understand. She wouldn't like it, but she would understand. Before exiting the car the brother's carefully covered their sons with a light blanket. If anyone looked in they wouldn't immediately see three young boys. Satisfied, the brother's got out of the car making sure all of the doors were locked. They also knew that a phone and gun was within Logan's reach in case something happened.

The Roadhouse looked about the same as any other bar they'd been in over their short lives. The parking lot was full of rundown old cars and trucks, with a few motorcycles scattered here and there. They heard the music a few steps before they reached the door. As they walked in they saw it was pretty busy. Scanning the area Dean quickly identified at least four that could be hunters. He followed Sam to the bar, keeping his eyes open for any trouble. As soon as they sat down, a pretty blonde came over smiling brightly.

"What can I get you?"

"Two beers." Dean answered returning the smile. "And maybe some info."

"We've got a lot of beer, even more info." Her smile grew as she grabbed a mug and filled it. Sitting it in front of Dean, she watched him as she filled another mug. Sitting it close to Sam she leaned on the bar, her face close to Dean's. "So what kind of info are you looking for?"

"We're looking for a hunter." Dean said. "Gordon Walker."

The girl straightened her smile fading. "He used to come in here, haven't seen him in a while though. Dad." A tall beefy man with blonde hair came out of the back. "These two are looking for Gordon Walker."

The man came over nodding at Dean then Sam. "Well if he owes you money, you can kiss it good bye. If he owes you anything else, same thing."

"He dead or something?" Dean casually asked, as he took a drink.

"You might call him the walking dead." The man looked at the girl. "Don't you have a table to clean or something Jo?" Rolling her eyes the girl walked away. The man returned his focus to Sam and Dean. "Listen, it would be best if you just walked away from Gordon Walker. He messed up big time. He just doesn't know when to lay down, if you know what I mean."

"What'd he do that was so bad?"

The man looked Dean over. "Let's just say he messed with the wrong family, and leave it at that. Why exactly are you looking for him?"

"We haven't formally meet." Sam finally spoke up. "This is my brother Dean, I'm Sam. Winchester."

"Well I'll be damn." The man relaxed holding out his hand. "Bill Harvelle. It is a pleasure to finally meet you two. I've heard some amazing things about both of you. Even had a small run in with your Dad a few years back."

"So now you know why we're looking for Gordon." Sam said. "He scared my son, twice."

"I heard about that. Heard a lot of stuff." Bill held up his hand. "Don't believe half of it. I haven't heard, seen, or really even thought of Gordon in years. Threw him out of here and told him never to come back. He was smart enough then to listen. I'll keep my ears open, if I hear anything I'll let you know."

Sam reached in his coat and pulled out a card with their numbers. "Thank you."

Taking the card Bill nodded. "Raising kids in this business is hard enough. The last thing we need is for other hunters to make it even harder."

"You seem to have done pretty good." Dean said looking around. "Nice place by the way."

"Thanks. It's all because of the little woman. If it wasn't for her, well hell I'd probably be dead by now." Bill watched a dark brown haired woman walk by. "That's the misses. Ellen. The blonde that served you is my oldest Jo, my youngest Charlie, is right over there. I tried to keep them all out of the business." A sad look crossed Bill's face. "I guess you could say they were just born to it."

Dean laughed. "I know how that is."

Bill focused his attention back on the Winchester brothers. "I heard you two have kids. There aren't enough hunters taking a moment to have a family."

"Bill, whisky." Ellen called.

"Yes dear." Bill replied with a smile. "Like I said, it's all because of her. Have another, there on the house for you two."

Dean watched the man disappear into the back. "I think Dad should stop in here. He and Bill might have a lot to talk about."

"You're going to have a lot to talk to Kathy about." Sam said taking a drink. Dean gave his brother a confused look. Sam nodded behind him. When Dean turned he saw Jo walking toward him.

"So, did Dad help you?" Jo asked as she sat down next to Dean.

"That he did, thank you."

"Interested in a game of pool?" Jo nudged Dean's shoulder. "Loser buys the winner dinner."

Dean finished his beer then stood. "Wish I could, but can't. Got to make a very important phone call."

"Can't it wait?"

Dean pulled out his phone, dialing the number without having to look. Bringing it to his ear he answered. "Not if I want to sleep in my bed tomorrow night."

"Why wouldn't you sleep in your bed tomorrow night?" Kathy asked, in way of answering the phone. "And what is all that noise in the background."

"Hey babe." Dean turned his back to Jo as he headed for the door. "Sam and I might have made a little side trip."

"What kind of side trip?"

"The Harvelle Roadhouse." Dean answered as he stepped outside. "And before you ask, no we didn't find out anything. Well except that the word has spread that we are out for Gordon's blood. I guess that's a good thing. We should be home sometime tomorrow."

"And where are the Mini's while you two were in the bar?"

"Asleep in the back seat." Dean answered. "Love you."

"The fact I love you, is pretty much the only thing keeping you alive."

"And I plan on showing you just how much I love you when I get home." Dean said before opening the car door.

"Promises, promises." Kathy said. "Just take care of the Mini Hunters."

"Will do." Dean hung up and slid in behind the wheel. Sam was already in the passenger seat. From the look on his little brother's face Dean already knew the answer, but he asked the question anyway. "So was it worth it Sammy?"

Sam shrugged, glancing in the back seat. "Let's head home."

Home for the brothers was where ever their family was. Smiling Dean said. "Sounds good."


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello my wonderful readers.**

 **Okay so I totally had all thoughts and plans of posting this on Monday. But well it wasn't really what I wanted. So two full rewrites and it's finally more what I wanted. My BFF (who is a Dean Girl) pointed out that I have not given Dean nearly enough story. Also that I've not had a lot of just plan hunts with the brothers. These to comments brought this chapter to life. I was also having a little problem bridging a huge gap. This chapter has helped with that as well.**

 **So Kathy will hint at where this chapter falls in the great grand scheme of season two. If you miss it PM me and I'll fill you in. This is kind of a fuller chapter but it also is sneaking a peak into the inner workings of Dean, and possibly will hint at what is to come in the far future. (Yep I'm being a little mean, sorry).**

 **Anyway enough of my babble. I hope you enjoy this chapter. All mistakes are mine. (Mostly because I just finished writing it and if I reread it, it might take me two more days before I post it).**

Sitting on the queen bed Dean watched his brother. Sam had been way too silent for way to long. Dean knew the reason why, and he had no idea how to fix it. Sam let out a long sigh for the hundredth time, as he again shifted papers around, also for the hundredth time. There was one thing Dean knew with complete certainty, Sam's mind was not in this hunt. Not that Dean could blame him. Hell he wasn't even sure there was a hunt. When Sam started to shuffle the papers again Dean threw up his hands and stood. Walking over he looked over his brother's shoulder at the scattered papers. If there was a hunt, and that was a huge if, Dean was sure it was just a simple haunting. The problem was they couldn't settle in on who was doing the haunting.

Lightly bumping Sam's shoulder Dean said. "Tell me again."

Almost like a slightly spooky recording Sam spoke. "There's been several reports of people going missing, or out and out dying near or in this cemetery. The few eye witnesses have reported everything from a little girl in pink, a woman in white, and an old miner."

"Miner forty-niner." Dean chuckled as he walked over and sat down across from Sam, who of course was not smiling.

"There is no record of a miner being buried in the cemetery, nor a little girl. The closest thing was a possible woman in white. The problem is that the two women buried in the cemetery weren't married, and had no kids." Sitting back Sam ran his hands through his hair. "There's nothing."

"So call that gorgeous knowledge of all things weird, and see what she has to say."

Sam didn't raise his head, totally focused on his computer screen. Leaning over Dean waved his hand in front of his brother's face, then snapped.

"Hello earth to Sam. Are you going to call Hannah?"

"You know, I do have a degree in this." Sam snapped still not looking at his brother. "Three years of college ring any bells?"

"Of course I remember. Proudest day of my life. Of course that's after your first steps, first word, and finding Logan, oh and then Kaden. Of course there was marrying Kathy. Can't forget Hannah or the Mini Sam's."

"Are you finished?" Sam's voice showed slight irritation, but he was smiling.

Dean nudged Sam's phone. "I know that you are a walking encyclopedia of all things weird. That usually you'd already have this figured out, and we'd be off finding whatever weird thing we needed to kill it. But, I also know that you are not focused on this case right now." Dean held up his hand stopping Sam from interrupting. "You still think Hannah is mad at you for the whole roadhouse thing. Dude that was weeks ago. She's forgotten all about it."

"She doesn't forget anything." Sam whispered, his fingers were automatically dialing his wife's number.

Smiling Dean stood and headed for the door. Glancing back at Sam, Dean was pleased to see the phone was now tucked at his ear, and he was telling Hannah all they knew so far. Slipping out of the motel room Dean pulled out his own phone. Never in his life had Dean dared dream he'd find a woman not only find one, but actually get hitched to her. Now, he hated thinking of a time when Kathy wasn't in his life.

"Hey there handsome." Kathy's voice, as always, brought a smile to Dean.

"Hey yourself gorgeous."

"How's the job going?"

"Not great." Dean sighed as he leaned against his car. "Sam's talking to Hannah right now, hopefully that will kick his brain back into it."

Kathy laughed. "That should do it."

"So tell me what's going on there."

"Well Logan aced his math test, thanks to all the help he got from his amazing Dad. Kaden finished his English assignment, and Hannah can't stop talking about how amazing it is."

"So I've got two amazing sons. Tell me something I don't know."

"Dad found a job."

Dean really didn't like the sudden change in Kathy's voice. "And?"

There was that sigh. The sigh Dean had quickly learned. The sigh that told him, Kathy was working on just how to tell him something he was probably not going to like. When she sighed a second time Dean just about lost it. "Kathlynn tell me about the job?"

"We'll only be gone a couple days tops. I mean it's only haunted for one night. Bobby will be here the entire time. Plus Ron is going to stay here until I get back." Kathy paused, when Dean didn't say anything she added. "Hannah is insisting that I go, and she should be telling Sam as we speak."

"Where?"

"Nevada. It's something Dad's been tracking for a while now."

Dean leaned against the Impala. This time last year this wouldn't have been a problem. The four hunters had left many times leaving Hannah to care for the kids. But that was before Gordon. "I shouldn't have let him walk away."

"We've already had this discussion. Besides Gordon hasn't raised his ugly head in weeks. Plus, as Hannah keeps annoyingly pointing out, we can't stop helping people."

"We can if it puts our family at risk." Dean sighed. "Watch Dad's back, you know how he sometimes gets a little too focused on a hunt."

"Yeah I know. I would tell you not to worry, but I know better."

"Yes you do."

"Then I will just tell you I will be safe, and I will demand that you do the same."

"Yes ma'am." Dean heard the motel door open. Turning he saw that familiar fire back in his brother's eyes. Smiling he said. "Got to go babe, little brother's found something. Love you."

"Love you."

Dean's heart skipped slightly at those two little words. He'd never been the sentimental kind that is until Kathy came along. Now he was mister girly moments almost daily. Sighing he shoved his phone back into his pocket, slipped on his game face and walked over to his brother. "Well?"

Sam smiled. "We've got work to do."

000000000

000000000

000000000

Dean led the way into the cemetery. For the first time they had no idea whose grave they were looking for, Sam was just hoping they'd find a clue before the dog attacked. Stay close they made their way toward the oldest part. While Sam searched gravestones, Dean kept a watch. When he saw movement in the distance he nudged Sam. A young attractive woman slowly moved toward them. Dean gripped his shotgun tighter, ready to fire. The woman smiled slowly tilting her head slightly.

"I'm lost." Her voice was soft, and seemed to slowly drift toward Dean. "Can you help me? I'm so scared."

Dean faltered slightly, before raising the shotgun and firing. The woman disappeared with a scream. Dean turned to find Sam on the ground holding his arm.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Sam grimaced as Dean helped him to his feet. "You shoved me to the ground then just stood there, then you fired at nothing."

"There was a woman standing right there." Dean insisted, pointing to where the woman had just been. She said something about being lost, and scared."

"So you shot her."

"Well she was hovering about a foot off the ground." Dean ejected the empty casing and shoved another in. "So we're looking for a woman's grave."

"But that doesn't explain the sightings of the little girl. At least two people claimed to see a little girl. She lead a teenage boy into the cemetery, he was never seen again."

"Don't forget the miner." Dean cocked the gun and raised it. "Well I saw a woman, so as good a place to start as any."

Sam couldn't think of an argument, so he followed his brother deeper into the cemetery. After just a few steps Sam stopped. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Sam looked around his ears straining to hear it again. "I thought I heard someone crying."

"Male, female, or other?" Dean asked as he raised the shotgun.

Ignoring his brother, Sam headed in the direction he thought the sound had come from. Coming around a large blank stone Sam was surprised to find two young children huddled together. They looked up at him tears streaming down their cheeks.

"We're lost." Their voices were so soft Sam had to kneel down to hear them. "Please help us. We're so scared."

"Sam move." Dean yelled.

When he looked back at his brother, Sam was surprised to see him pointing the shotgun at the children. "Dean what are you doing? They're just kids."

"I can't see them Sam." Dean said through clinched teeth. "Now move."

"Please help us. We're so scared."

The voices cut through Sam, but he trusted his brother completely. Taking a step away Sam closed his eyes, flinching when the shotgun sounded. The feel of his brother's warm hand on his cheek had Sam opening his eyes.

"You okay Sammy?"

Sam could only nod. Looking down where the kids had been he saw nothing. "We can't believe anything we see. The black dog must somehow entice its victims."

"And all witness said that said victims had been led deeper into the cemetery." Another empty case dropped to the ground. "So deeper in we go."

Both now armed the brothers walked deeper into the oldest part of the cemetery. It was clear that this wasn't a place people usually visited. But Dean quickly found fresh tracks for them to follow. All of the gravestones in this part were so old, most of the writing had worn off.

"How are we going to know who to salt and burn?" Dean asked as he stared down at one of the blank stones.

"We could follow the apparitions." Sam pointed toward where he could again see the two children. When Dean grumbled and raised his shotgun, Sam knew he was again seeing the woman. "Don't shoot them, at least not yet." Dean let out more grumbles but followed Sam's lead.

"We're lost." The kids said again. "Please help us."

"How can we help you?" Sam asked moving closer to them.

"We're lost."

"She just keeps repeating that she's lost." Dean said from behind Sam. "But she's not moving."

"We're not close enough yet." Sam moved them closer his eyes never moving from the two children. When he was a few steps away they turned and started moving even deeper into the cemetery.

"Help us."

"She's moving." Dean pointed in the same direction as the kids were going.

They moved into what must have been the very first part of the cemetery. Sam's eyes scanned over the crumbled remnants of tombstones. "Dean there." In the center of the rubble was a stone statue of a large dog.

"Well nothing like leaving a huge sign saying dig here." Dean dropped the bag he'd been carrying onto the ground. "Can I shoot her now?"

"She's your apparition." Was the only answer Sam gave as he pulled a shovel out of the bag and started digging.

Dean slowly raised the shotgun pointing it toward the woman. She gave him a small smile before disappearing in puff of smoke. Not sure what else to do Dean grabbed a shovel.

Minutes turned into hours. The ground was now even with the brother's heads. When Dean pushed the shovel into the ground he struck something, at the same time a low growl came from somewhere above them.

"Sam I think I found something."

Sam shifted to help Dean dig, soon they uncovered a metal box.

"That's not a coffin." Sam pointed out as he brushed dirt away. Dean heard the growling getting closer. "It's locked." Sam stood, pulled his gun out and shot the lock off. When he opened the box neither hunter was ready for what they saw. Bones of a rather large dog were surrounded by objects. A doll, a mirror, gloves, and more. "These must be objects that belonged to the family."

"We can speculate later." Dean said as he turned and aimed the shotgun up out of the grave. "Salt and burn everything."

Just as Sam started pouring salt into the box the growl changed into a howl. Keeping himself between Sam and the sound Dean readied for whatever might appear. The extremely large head of a black dog, with glowing white eyes, he was only partially ready for. When it growled again and looked toward Sam, Dean fired.

"Faster Sam." Dean ordered as the empty casing flew from the gun quickly replaced by a full one. This time the dog leapt into the grave, Dean shot it before its back feet left the ground. Unfortunately, before he could get the empty case out, the dog had him pinned to the ground. Dean used the shotgun to try and keep the extremely large fangs from sinking into any part of him. His arms started to give way, at the same time the dog shifted his attention toward Sam. Just as it leapt toward his brother, Sam dropped the lit matches into the box. The dog erupted into flames with one last howl.

"You alright?"

Dean let himself relax as he answered. "Cutting it a little close there Sammy."

000000000

000000000

000000000

The sun had already risen by the time they returned to the motel room. Dean let Sam shower first, mostly because he had something important he had to do first. Slipping back outside he pulled out his phone and dialed Kathy's number. When she answered Dean instantly knew she'd been sleeping.

"Hey handsome."

"Hey gorgeous."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Dad and I just reached town. The hauntings not for another four days. Tomorrow we're going to the library for research." Kathy giggled softly. "The clerk at the motel, and the waitress at the diner thought Dad and I were a couple."

Dean laughed. "And did everything in your power to solidify that thought."

"Well the clerk was a little confused when Dad insisted on two Queens." Kathy giggled again. "I might have made a comment about variety, or something like that."

Rolling his eyes Dean said. "And what did Dad say?"

"Nothing. Although right now he's wandering why I'm not sleeping."

"Tell him you're making arrangements for later."

"I am so not doing that. Honestly Dean, is everything okay?"

Dean closed his eyes, Kathy's face instantly appearing in his mind. "Can't a guy call his girl for no reason?"

"You and Sam heading home in the morning?"

"Yep."

"Then I will see you in five days."

"Be careful."

"I love you too." The sound of a kiss made Dean smile. The call ended and he walked back into the room. Sam was already stretched out on his bed, his own phone resting on his stomach.

"How's Kathy?"

"Fine." Dean grabbed his bag and headed for the bathroom.

"Hannah told me why." Dean stopped walking but didn't say anything. "Well she told me her thoughts on why. The black dog was protecting a family. The items in the box was feeding images to the dog. Over time it became corrupted, evil. It used the images of the family to lure people to their deaths."

Dean slowly turned and faced his brother. "So you were lured by lost kids, and I was lured by a woman. That's just great."

Sam stood and walked over to his brother. "We were lured by our biggest weakness. Mine is the fear of not being able to protect my children."

"And what's mine."

"Your fear is losing Kathy."

Dean's eyes flew up locking with Sam's. The two stood there in silence until Dean took a step back. "I will never do anything to lose her." Turning Dean stormed into the bathroom slamming the door. Leaning against it he closed his eyes and forced air into his lungs. He would never lose Kathy. He'd die first.


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello my wonderful readers.**

 **I can't believe it I'm actually getting this posted on time (well my time at least). As I've said before there are always certain episodes that I just knew I wanted to touch on. The one coming up was one of those. It'll be a slightly bumpy ride so hold on, and as always if you have questions please don't hesitate to ask them. This chapter is setting up the next three to four chapters. I was going to try and cut it shorter, but I just couldn't bring myself to edit anymore out. I hope no one minds. I also hope that you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.**

 **Enough of this, on with the story.**

Ethan came awake sitting up in his bed. As he tried to calm his breathing he looked around the room. Bunk beds sat close to the door, his cousins asleep. Along another wall was another bed, Noah and Emma also sound asleep. Everyone had been so proud of the twins, when they'd easily shifted from crib to bed. Rubbing his eyes, Ethan pushed the covers back and slid out of bed. He didn't make a sound, as he walked to the door and slipped out. He was reaching for his parent's door, when he noticed a light on downstairs. Debating for just a moment, he headed down the stairs instead. The light was coming from the study. Poking his head around the corner, Ethan found his father sitting at Bobby's desk. Sam's face was lite by the glow of the computer before him. He raised his head as Ethan walked in.

"Nightmare?"

Ethan shrugged, as he walked over and climbed onto his father's lap. Sam held his son close kissing the back of his head. Looking at the screen Ethan saw it was full of maps and news articles.

"Find him?"

Sam's arms tightened slightly. "Not yet." Sam closed all the windows. Ethan giggled when the picture that was Sam's background could be seen. "What's so funny?"

The picture was of Sam on the ground, all three of his children sitting on his back. Sam was looking up at the person taking the picture. Ethan knew that person was his mother. The picture slowly changed to a picture of Hannah sitting in a big chair Noah on her lap. They both were asleep. Ethan watched the slow change of pictures. His family. When one of Hannah asleep in bed came up, Ethan sat forward.

"Daddy do you ever think of Mama?"

Sam's heart clinched slightly. "I do. Why do you ask?"

Ethan shrugged. "Papa has a picture of her in his book. She was really pretty."

"Yes she was."

The picture had changed again. Sam smiled. This picture had been taken by Noah, or at least the boy had tried to take a picture. The only thing he caught was Hannah looking up, with the most beautiful peaceful smile on her face. Sam knew what she was looking at, or better yet who. To him his youngest son took one of the most breathtaking pictures Sam had ever seen.

"Why did you ask about Mama?"

"I think I had a dream about her." Ethan whispered. "All I remember was Mommy and Aunty in a big kitchen. They were cooking and laughing. Than a woman with blonde hair came in. Mommy and Aunty smiled at her. I didn't see her face, but I think it was Mama. I wish it wasn't a dream."

"Me too baby." Sam kissed his son again. "Me too. Was the dream happy?"

Ethan nodded. "And sad."

"And sad, is okay sometimes. Can I tell you a special secret?" Ethan straightened, a small sparkle coming to his eyes. Sam and Ethan had a few special secrets. Nothing bad, just special. The biggest one was their mutual fear of clowns. "I dream about my mother a lot. When I was young, like you, I would beg Dean and Dad to tell me stories about her. Dean could only remember a few. Dad usually told me things that were connected to me somehow. So I dreamed stories. I dreamed about her taking me to school. Making me sandwiches. Holding me after a nightmare."

"All the things Uncle did."

Again Sam felt a small clinch in his chest. "Everything Dean did. But when I turned about fifteen, I stopped dreaming about her. Then one night she was back. Now I dream about her almost once a week."

"What happened to bring her back?"

Sam tapped the end of Ethan's nose. "You happened. The night after you were born was the first night Mom returned."

"Do you think Mama would like Mommy?"

"No." Sam smiled at the sadness suddenly on his son's face. "I think Mama would love Mommy, and Aunty and Logan, Kaden, Noah, Emma, and of course you." Sam tickled his son lightly. "Now how about we go back to bed?"

"You haven't been to bed yet." Ethan pointed out, wrapping his small arms around his father's neck.

"Very true." Closing his computer, Sam stood cradling his son in his arms. Ethan reached over and flipped the light off. Sam then headed up the stairs. Returning Ethan to his bed, Sam pulled the covers up and brushed hair from the boy's face. "Sweet dreams."

"You too."

Sam left the room, pulling the door softly closed behind him. He wasn't really surprised when he opened the door to his room and found the light on, and Hannah sitting up reading. She didn't say anything as he came in, closed the door, and started removing his clothes. When he looked back at the bed the covers on his side were pulled back, but his wife was still reading. Smiling, he climbed into bed snuggling close to the woman that held his heart in her strong hands. She lifted the book so he could lay his head on her lap. Holding the book in one hand the other hand started stroking through Sam's hair. Sam closed his eyes loving this intimate contact with his wife. His wife. One thing he'd always dreamed of, but never thought would truly happen.

"How many more?" Sam whispered. Hannah always had a set amount of either pages or chapters she wanted to read every night. Sam usually didn't bother her, usually.

"Did you find something?" Hannah asked still holding the book.

Sam let out a harsh laugh. "Less than I did last night." Hannah didn't say anything to that, there wasn't really anything to say. "Ethan had a dream."

"Bad?"

"He dreamed about my mother. Well her and you and Kathy. He said it was a happy, and sad dream." The hand stroking through his hair didn't stop, but he felt her tighten slightly. "I told him about my dreams. Well the good ones."

The hand in his hair was suddenly gone. Hearing the familiar sound of a book landing in the basket by the bed, Sam turned and looked up into sparkling green eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your reading."

The hand returned to his hair as the other laid on his chest over his heart. Hannah smiled making her eyes sparkle even more. "Yes you did."

"Well maybe just a little." Sam said giving Hannah one of those smiles only she ever got to see.

"So do you want to talk about your mother?" Hannah asked as her hand started rubbing small circles on his bare chest.

Grabbing her hand Sam sat up and kissed her. "Seriously? You think I want to talk about my mother when you have that look in your eye."

Hannah looked shocked. "Why husband I have no idea what you're talking about."

Sam pulled her close and kissed her. True he missed his mother, but he had no real memory of her. She was just a dream to him. This was real. His wife, his love, his everything. All he ever truly wanted.

000000000

000000000

000000000

Dean glanced over at his brother. He could tell something was wrong. He knew Sam in no way wanted to leave Bobby's place. But when Dad called about an emergency hunt in Illinois they couldn't say no. Dean had been willing to go on his own. The girls had instantly squashed that idea. So here they were, heading away from their family. Dean looked at Sam again. Yep something was wrong.

"Dad should be home by tonight." Dean said, finally breaking the horrible silence. "When he called he'd finished helping Deacon and was on the road."

Sam said nothing, but Dean noticed his jaw was clinched tight.

"So with him, Bobby, and Kathy nothing is going to get near them."

"You mean Gordon." Sam said through clinched teeth. "Because by my count he, or someone helping him, has gotten 'near them' way to many times."

"And as much as we hate it Hannah's right. We don't stop saving others. Three girls have went missing in one week. Now, you tell me what would have happened if we'd refused to go, and another went missing."

Sam mumbled something as he turned to look out the window.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that."

"I'm here aren't I." Sam snapped. "There's just so much going on I just sometimes…"

"Sometimes what?"

Sam sighed and slipped down a little in the seat. "Ethan had a dream about Mom last night. It got me thinking about what life would have been like if she'd never died."

Dean tightened his grip on the wheel. The car was silent for the rest of the trip.


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello my wonderful readers.**

 **Okay so I know a lot of you want Gordon taken care of. Do not worry, I have not forgotten about him. But this bit of fun must come first. I cannot tell you just how much I loved rewriting this episode. It was a huge challenge, with me re-watching the episode about a dozen times (darn). Like I said this will go for about three maybe four chapters. Then after that I promise the hunt for Gordon is on BIG time.**

 **Anyway enough of my babbling. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I did.**

Sam came awake with a gasp. Sitting up his eyes scanned the room, not recognizing anything. A hand touched his arm and he turned, expecting to see Hannah lying beside him. His eyes widened when he saw the woman lying beside him wasn't Hannah. Jumping out of bed, Sam stumbled and slammed into a dresser.

"Sam what's wrong?" Sliding across the bed, the stranger stood and took a step toward him. "Are you okay?"

"Where's Hannah?"

Taking a step back she crossed her arms. "Who's Hannah?"

"My wife." Sam snapped.

"I'm sorry, your what?" She looked over at the bedside table. "Did you take too many of your pain pills last night? You know they give you weird dreams." She stepped toward him reaching out her hand.

"Don't touch me." Sam stumbled toward the door, wrenching it open, he almost ran right into. "Mom." Sam gasped, his eyes suddenly filled with tears.

"Sam what happened? It sounded like you two were moving furniture around." Mary looked passed her son. "Amy are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I…I'm fine." Amy stepped forward, a forced smile on her face. "He just had a bad dream and it's taking him a little longer than usual to wake up. Happens all the time when he's overworked himself."

Mary smiled. "He was that way when he was younger." Mary stretched up and kissed Sam on the cheek. "Go back to bed baby, everything will be better in the morning."

Amy gently took Sam's hand and pulled him back into the room, closing the door on Mary. Sam was too stunned at seeing his mother to even react. Amy sat him down on the side of the bed, than looked over the bottles sitting on the bedside table. Picking one up, she opened it and shook a couple pills into her hand. "Here Sam, these will help you relax."

Sam realized what must be happening. He was dreaming. A strange, weird, bizarre dream, but still a dream.

"Go on Sam." Amy pushed, holding the pills out to him. Sam looked up at her, confused at who she was, why he was dreaming about her. Sighing Amy took his hand and dropped the pills into his hand. Picking up a glass she waited for him to take them. "Neither of us will get any sleep until you take those."

Sure that this was nothing but a dream, Sam took the pills then the glass of water. Nothing in his own dream could really hurt him. Amy laid her hands on his shoulders and leaned over to kiss him. Sam turned his face away, so her lips touched his cheek instead. Straightening she sighed. "Try and get some sleep." She walked around and climbed back into bed. Every part of Sam wanted to run. Or at least wake up. Instead his eyes grew heavy and he was soon falling over, his head hitting the pillow.

As Sam came awake his head throbbed. Keeping his eyes shut tight, he tried to block out the strange dream he'd had. Unfortunately the dream had other plans.

"Morning Sam." The voice of the girl Amy, rammed into Sam's head. "Head hurting this morning? I was afraid of that. Maybe I should call the doctor. He did say to let him know if anything strange happened."

"There's nothing strange happening." Sam said standing. He swayed slightly but stayed standing. "I just need to talk to Dean."

At the sound of Amy laughing, Sam turned and looked at her. "You're kidding right?" Her smile faded as she stood. "You're not kidding. Sam, you and Dean barely talk when you have to. He didn't even come and visit you in the hospital."

"Hospital? Why was I in the hospital?"

Amy took one of Sam's hands in both of hers. "You were in a car accident, three month ago. You were unconscious for days. Completely scared Mary and me. Don't you remember any of it?"

Sam closed his eyes, trying to remember something. He did remember driving a car, and talking on the phone. A sweet loving voice, telling him how much she loved him and missed him. To be careful, and not do anything without Dean there to back him up. Opening his eyes he looked down at Amy. It hadn't been her voice on the other end.

"Are you sure I shouldn't call the doctor?"

"I'm fine." Sam said shaking his head. He had no idea why he was still trapped in this dream, but he was pretty sure a made up doctor wasn't going to help him any. Amy looked unsure so Sam forced a smile. "I'm fine honest."

Amy sighed. "If you insist." She again stretched up to kiss him, and again Sam turned before she could. He clearly saw hurt flash across her eyes. "I'll go start breakfast."

"I'll be right down." Sam waited until Amy left the room before going to the dresser and pulling it open. Nothing in any of the drawers looked like anything he'd ever owned. But after pulling out a few items he did see that everything in the top drawers were his size. Sighing he grabbed some clothes and started dressing. When he pulled off the shirt he'd slept in, his eyes glanced at his chest. The tattoo was gone. "What the hell." Sam found that the scar along his right side was also gone, as was the scar on his left shoulder.

As he pulled the strange clothes on Sam tried to force down panic. The surprises just kept coming. That's when he suddenly noticed the ring on his left finger. It was gold, not silver. Pulling it off, he studied it. On the inside of the ring was etched. I will love you forever. Amy. Sam went to put it back on, but his hand shook too much. Instead he laid it on the top of the dresser. His eyes took in what else was on top of the dresser. Pictures. Pictures of him around five holding a bat, upside down. Pictures of him and Dean in what looked like Boy Scout uniforms. His hand started to shake again when he reached for a picture in the back. He guessed he was about seven or so. It was a Christmas picture. Him and his family. Dean, Dad, him and Mom.

"Hey Baby, you okay?"

Sam spun around and looked at his mother. She was just as he always dreamed her as. A warm loving smile. Caring eyes.

"I'm fine."

"Baby you know you don't have to hide anything from me. If the nightmares are back, we need to work through them."

Sam laughed. "I'm not sure I'd call it a nightmare."

Mary walked over and laid her hand on Sam's arm. She looked at the picture in his hand and let out a small and sad sounding laugh. "Your father always acted like he hated taking those pictures. But he was the one that always planned them." Mary looked up at Sam. Reaching up she ran a hand down his cheek. "He would be so proud of you."

Sam's breath caught his knees felt shaky. "Would." Mary caught the picture as Sam let go of it. "Dad's dead."

After sitting the picture down, Mary wrapped her arms around her son. "Oh Baby I know it's hard. Even after five years I still find myself grieving."

"F…Five years." Sam shook his head. "No, Dean talked to Dad yesterday. We…We were driving to…" Sam looked around the room, his heart pounding in his chest. He suddenly recognized the room he was standing in. Sari. The little girl they saved. This was her room. Sam pulled away from his mother. "Where's Ethan?"

"Who's Ethan?"

"He's my son. Ethan and Noah. My daughter Emma. My children." Sam pushed by his mother and ran out the door. He looked into each room as he passed. Running down the stairs and into the living room he froze. More pictures hung on the walls. Large graduation pictures of him and Dean. One of him in a tux standing beside Amy.

"Sam." Mary ran into the living room.

He pointed to the picture as he looked back at his mother. "What's this?"

"That's your wedding picture. You and Amy's been married almost a year now." Mary rushed over to Sam. "You need to breathe baby. Everything's going to be okay. Dr. Harrison warned us that you might have some memory loss."

Sam's head was spinning so fast now, he was having trouble seeing straight. Nothing seemed right. No one was who they were supposed to be.

"Knock, knock." The front door opened and a pretty young woman stepped in. She smiled at Mary. "We are running so late." Her smile was instantly gone when she looked at Sam. "What happened?" She rushed in and took ahold of Sam's arm to help Mary get him to the couch.

"What the hell's wrong with him?"

Sam's head jerked up, and he instantly felt all the panic and fear wash away from him. Standing in the doorway was the one person he know would fix everything.

"Oh great is he having another one of his episodes?"

"Dean can't you show him a little understanding?" Mary snapped.

"Why should I?" Dean snapped back.

"Because he's your brother."

"So you keep reminding me." Dean glanced at his watch. "Come on Robin, I'm already going to be late."

The hope that had swelled inside Sam instantly vanished. This wasn't his Dean. This was some strange dream Dean.

"Come on girls move it." Dean yelled out the door.

Two girls around the age of four or so came walking in. They smiled at Mary then looked at Sam. One of them walked over and patted Sam's hand. Sam looked into sparkling green eyes.

"Is Uncle Sam sick?"

"Again." Dean grumbled. "Your uncle is sick again. Come on Robin, unless you want me to lose another job."

"Coming." The girl, Robin kissed the top of both girl's heads. "We should be back to pick them up, around seven."

Mary smiled and nodded. Robin glanced at Sam one more time, before hurrying out the door. Sam sighed letting himself stretch out on the couch. This wasn't a dream, it was a complete nightmare, on that he really wanted to wake up from.


	37. Chapter 37

**Hello my wonderful readers.**

 **So how many are now totally scratching their heads? :) I hope this chapter helps clear things up. My BFF is still amazed that I'm a Sam Girl and put him basically through hell. I usually just smile and say 'I know he can take it better than Dean'. (She's a Dean Girl)**

 **Anyway enough of that lets see what's happening with Sam.**

Sam spent most of that day, trying to find out what the hell was going on. His 'wife' Amy was nice, but she continued to treat him like he was incapable of taking care of himself. Worst part was that his mother was just as bad. By noon Sam had, had enough and snapped at Amy. She'd left the house in tears. That's when Mary calmly explained to Sam about the car accident he'd been in. How it had been touch and go for a few days. Of course, she made a point of telling him how Dean had never came to visit, not once.

After dinner while his mother, Amy, and the two girls were playing a game, Sam slipped away to the living room. During dinner he'd caught the tail end of a news story that hadn't sat very well with him. Sam tried to stay calm as he read about the anniversary of the two plane crashes.

Shaking his head Sam whispered. "Dean and I stopped that."

His mind spinning, Sam pulled up another article. This one talked about how a brother and sister had been lost in the woods searching for their missing brother. Their bodies were never found. Clinching his fists Sam searched on. The article's flashed before his eyes like some horrible old movie. Sam almost tossed the computer across the room. Instead he decided to search for something else. Pulling up the records of a certain high school, he searched for a name. Zero results. He then searched birth records for three specific names. Zero results. He was about to give in to the panic welling up inside him when the front door opened.

When Robin and Dean walked in, they both looked exhausted. Sam stood and said.

"We need to talk."

"Uhm, okay." Robin said glancing at Dean.

Sam shook his head stepping in front of his brother. "You and I need to talk, now." Not waiting for Dean to answer Sam stepped outside. When the door closed he turned to see his brother's arms crossed looking extremely pissed.

"So what the hell did I do this time?"

"What makes you think you did anything?"

Dean laughed. "Because somehow it's always me. So how about we skip over all the details. We'll just pretend everything went as normal and move on."

Sam really didn't want to ask, but he did anyway. "What's normal?"

"You telling me everything I did to mess up your happy little life. I yell and deny it. Mom steps in, taking your side of course. Amy telling me what a horrible waist of oxygen I am. And of course, we end with you screaming about how much you wished I wasn't your brother."

"I…I wouldn't." Sam shook his head. This was indeed a nightmare.

"You would and you have." Dean walked over and sat down on one of the chairs on the porch. "At least this time you took it outside, instead of pointing out all my shortcomings in front of my kids. So go on, tell me what horrible things I did this time."

"Nothing."

"Of course I did." Dean held up his hand and counted off on his fingers. "It was my fault you were continually bullied as a child. Of course you were also a know-it all nerd, so there's that. It was my fault you never really had any self-esteem. Like I was supposed to shove it into you or something. It was my fault you're prom date stood you up." Dean laughed. "Well okay that was my fault. Let's see what else."

"Stop." Sam whispered.

"Are you about to have one of your spells?" Dean straightened slightly. "Because I have no damn clue what to do."

"No I'm not having a spell. Although I think I'm going crazy."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Dean sat back in the chair.

"What happened to you?" Sam asked. The man before him looked like his brother and sounded like him. But the words were nothing like what Dean would say. Sam was pretty sure that if he was on fire right now, this Dean wouldn't do a damn thing to put it out. "Why are you so horrible?"

Dean stood and glared at Sam. "I came to terms a long time ago with the fact that you're the golden boy of this family. Straight A's. College, soon to be a big time professor. A great wife, Mom loves. Hell if you could just knock Amy up, you would be damn near perfect. All Mom keeps me around for now is for her grandkids, and the hope that they won't turn out like me." Dean let out a harsh laugh. "I've got bad news for her, they are my acorns, so they'll be just like me, and just like Dad was."

"Dad wasn't…"

"Don't." Dean snapped throwing his hand up. "You don't want to admit Dad was an ass, fine. After all, you never got beat at least once a week. But don't you dare stand there and preach about how great our father was. Because all he was to me was a hand that held the belt." Turning Dean stormed back into the house and yelled at Robin that they were leaving.

Sam stood in stunned shock as Dean pushed by him his wife and kids following dutifully behind him. Robin paused for a moment and gave Sam a sad look before hurrying to the car. As each door slammed shut Sam felt like a spike was being driven into his heart. The car was long gone before he finally turned and slowly walked back into the house. This was indeed his nightmare. One he desperately wanted to wake up from.

000000000

000000000

000000000

The next day Sam was thankfully left alone. Amy had classes, while Mary went shopping. Sam was again on his computer, trying to figure out what was happening. Instead of trying to find things to fit with his memory, he searched for things to fit with what he was being told. He first pulled up his father's obituary. John had died in his sleep from complication with pneumonia. He had continued to co-own the garage in town. He was even on a bowling league. Sam was surprised to see all of his own accomplishments laid out in his father's obit. All that was said of Dean was that he had a wife and two kids.

Sighing Sam went on to the next thing, the car accident. When he finally pulled up the information Sam sat in stunned disbelief. The car looked as though it had been totaled. He was extremely surprised he'd even survived the accident. According to witnesses Sam had been run off the road by a drunk driver that speed away from the scene. The descriptions were all over the board. The car had been dark, no light. It hadn't been a car, but a truck, no a van. Four doors, no only two. Ignoring all that Sam focused on where the accident had happened. Pulling up a map he found that the road he was on would have taken him straight into Illinois.

Memories flashed through Sam's mind. Reports of girls going missing. No bodies were ever found. As the memories came, Sam's fingers flew across the keyboard. He wasn't really surprised when he found nothing.

Frustrated Sam stood and started pacing. Closing his eyes he could easily see Hannah. Her smile, her eyes, he could almost even feel her warmth. She was real. The sound of a soft chime startled him and he walked back to the computer. There was a message at the bottom of the screen that he had a new email. Sam hesitated for just a second, before he sat back down and pulled up the email. The newest one was from PrettyBird1. In fact Sam saw at least twenty or more from that person. Opening the newest one he scanned it and sat back.

"What the hell?"

The email read: My dearest I miss you so much. When can I see you again? This time apart has been almost too much for me to bear.

"Why would Amy send me an email?" Sam asked the empty house. Sam opened a few more and soon was pretty sure Amy was not PrettyBird1. "Oh hell no." Sam growled out, as he scanned over the many emails that were all attesting to her love for him. Sam quickly deleted all of them. There were a few emails from his college professors, most encouraging him to get better. His advisor sent him a list of dates for him to keep in mind, most were all for the next year. Sitting back Sam took in the many emails. There seemed to be a lot of people that cared about him. As he looked something struck him as strange. All the emails from his advisor had an attachment.

Now very curious, Sam reopened one of the emails clicking on the attachment. There was a folder attached that needed a code to open. It took Sam awhile before he finally figured it out. As he read over the document he wished he hadn't. It was from someone named Sparrow, Sam guessed she must also be PrettyBird1. Unlike those emails thought, these asked how he was doing. Told him about stuff he was missing around the college. And all about the baby.

Sam slammed his computer closed. Not only did he have a wife that wasn't his wife, but he also was cheating on his not wife with another woman. Standing he paced around the room a few times. Again his curiosity got the better of him, and he was soon sitting back down, and going through his emails. The more he read from Sparrow the more he found himself thinking of Hannah. Sparrow was having all the same cravings Hannah had, had. She had totally lost on control over her emotions, just like Hannah. A very small part of Sam actually found himself wanting to meet this woman. He also was getting more and more sure, that there was no way Sparrow could be the same person writing the emails from PrettyBird1. Sam truly hated this thought, because it meant that he was cheating on his not wife with two women.

That was the moment Amy walked in the door. Sam couldn't help but feel guilty for everything he'd discovered. Thankfully, Amy went straight to the bedroom to do some school work. When Mary got home Sam helped her unload the groceries. When he started putting things away, he was surprised to find the kitchen laid out very much like Hannah always did. The groceries were almost all put away, when Sam glanced at his mother. Her back was to him as she was reorganizing one of the cabinets. Again something Hannah always did.

"Mom can I ask you something?" It still seemed strange to Sam, for him to say Mom.

Mary didn't turn around when she answered. "You can ask me anything Baby."

"It's about Dean." Sam watched as his mother froze in mid reach. She let out a long sigh, and slowly turned, a box of rice still in her hand.

"What has he done now?"

"Nothing." Sam winced hearing the harshness in his own voice. Although Mary didn't seem to notice, Sam stilled said. "Sorry."

Mary sat the box of rice down on the cabinet, before stepping closer to her son. "What's your question?"

"Has he always hated me?"

"Oh baby no." Mary gave Sam a hug. When she stepped back, and looked up at him she smiled. "When we first brought you home Dean hovered over you every second he was awake. He would watch me change you, and feed you. You were holding his hand, when you took your first step."

"So what happened?"

"I honestly have no idea." Mary sighed. "Dean was, is a stubborn child. He got into fights at school. He dropped out when he was sixteen."

"Did Dad beat Dean?"

"John didn't know what to do. No amount of grounding seemed to work."

Sam couldn't believe his ears. His mother was defending what happened. Shaking his head he turned his back on his mother. This nightmare just kept getting worse, when the hell was he going to wake up?

At that moment the front door slammed open so hard Sam heard glass breaking. Running from the kitchen into the living room Sam almost ran right into his brother.

"You bastard." Dean screamed as he swung a fist toward Sam.

Sam easily dodged out of the way.

"Dean." Mary screamed coming into the room.

"Stay out of this Mom." Dean yelled. "This is between me and my no good brother."

Dean attacked again, and again Sam was able to get out of the way. "Dean what the hell?" Sam glanced toward the door and saw Robin there crying. He also noticed her lip was bleeding.

Distracted, Sam this time got clocked by a right hook from Dean. Stumbling back Sam landed hard on the floor. Dean was instantly on top of him. Grabbing Sam by the front of his shirt Dean pulled him up. "You always wished I wasn't your brother. Well I wish you'd died in that car crash."

As Dean pulled back for another strike Sam's hunter training kicked in. In less than a second Sam had Dean pinned to the floor with no way of escape. "Stop struggling." Sam yelled. The look on Dean's face stabbed through Sam's heart.

"Boys stop this right now." Mary rushed over to her sons. "Dean what's gotten into you?"

"Ask your precious perfect little boy." Dean growled out.

"I'm asking you."

When Mary laid her hand on Sam's shoulder, Dean let out a roar and was suddenly free. He stumbled back from Sam still shooting daggers at him.

"Dean have you been drinking?" Mary asked as she helped Sam to his feet.

"Like father like son, right Mom?" Dean threw out his hands. "You know, I've always wondered what little Sammy got from dear old Dad. Well I guess I know now."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sam moved his mother behind him. He'd seen this look on Dean's face before. Of course at the time he had been fighting a werewolf.

Dean looked over at his wife. "Go on tell them. Tell them what you told me."

"Dean I'm so sorry, please don't do this." Robin cried.

At that moment Amy came running down the stairs. She took one look at Robin and rushed to her wrapping her arms around the crying girl. She studied Robin's face then turned to glare at Dean. "Did you hit her?"

"I might have slapped her." Dean corrected, then pointed at Sam. "Tell them Robin. Tell them what you told me." Robin shook her head holding onto Amy like she was a lifeline. "Fine I'll do it." Dean faced his mother. "This morning my wife and I got into a little argument. She threatened to leave me. I told her fine go, but there was no way she was taking my kids. That's when she informed me there was a possibility they weren't mine."

Robin cried louder collapsing to the floor, Amy went with her holding her tight. Mary hurried over to add her comfort to the crying woman.

"Oh it gets even better." Dean sneered looking at his mother than brother. "Not only did my wife cheat on me, but she did it with the one person I dislike the most on this entire planet."

Sam saw the flames of rage clearly in his brother's eyes. Slowly his words seeped into Sam's brain and everything clicked. Robin was PrettyBird1. "Oh God."

"Don't bother bringing him into this." Dean snapped. "You are so beyond his help it's not even funny. Do you know I actually overheard you talking to Dad once? Yep, you were talking about this pretty bird you meet. Dad laughed and clapped you on the damn back. I never for one second thought it was my wife you were talking about."

"It wasn't." Sam blurted out. Suddenly all eyes were on him. His mind spun and he wanted nothing more right then to wake up, wrapped in Hannah's strong arms.

Dean laughed. "How many birds do you have on your wire Sam?"

Sam shook his head. "It's not like that." Sam glanced over at the three women. Mary looked more concerned than anything. It was clear that Amy's anger was slowly growing. But it was the look on Robin's face that struck Sam the hardest. She had the look of complete and utter betrayal. Sam watched as Robin's tears cleared and she slowly stood.

"Answer him." Robin took a step toward Sam.

"Robin I honestly don't…"

"Stop." In one fluid motion Robin reached behind her and pulled out a gun. Robin held the gun steady pointing it straight at Sam. "Stop lying. You promised me you would never lie to me. Now answer him, how many are there."

Keeping his eyes trained on Robin's face, Sam stayed calm as he answered. "One other, her name is Sparrow."

Amy gasped covering her mouth. "She's been here. She dropped off papers for you. She's pregnant."

Sam could only nod.

"I brought this to use on him." Robin said pointing at Dean. "I already had the story all planned out." Starting to cry again Robin said. "Officer, my drunk husband snapped. First he attacked me then his own brother. There was nothing else I could do." The tears instantly cleared. "I suppose I could still use that story, only adding that I accidently shot both of you."

"Robin." Dean took a step toward the woman, and the gun erupted.

Sam watched in horror as his brother stumbled backward, his hand covering the gunshot wound that was way too close to his heart. The gun slowly turned and was again pointed toward Sam. He knew he was too far away, but Sam had to try. Lunging toward her, Sam reached out for the gun. The sound of it firing exploded all around him, at the same time a searing pain erupted in his neck.


	38. Chapter 38

**Hello wonderful readers.**

 **Dean to the rescue. Plus some Sam and Hannah sweetness. Hope you enjoy.**

Gasping for air Sam's eyes flew open. It slightly registered that he was dangling from a ceiling mostly it was the pain in the side of his neck and he feeling extremely weak. Trying to get his bearings, Sam looked around as best he could. When he saw that he was in a rundown old warehouse, things started to slowly come back to him. They'd been hunting something in Illinois. They separated, Dean went to check in with the police, while Sam went to do some research at the local library. Sam groaned suddenly realizing what must be doing the killings. Looking up at the ropes holding him Sam let out a relieved sigh, ropes were always better than being chained. Sam started to wiggle and twist, trying to get at least one arm free. Pain shot down his arm and he bit off a scream, as he kept trying.

"Sammy."

The sound of Dean's voice had Sam's spirits soaring. "Here."

Dean rushed into the light. His face instantly showed every possible emotion. He was angry something had taken Sam. Furious it had dared to hurt him. Relieved Sam was alive. Pissed that Sam put himself in danger. Glad he wouldn't have to call...

"Hannah." Sam whispered, as Dean rushed toward him.

"She's fine little brother." Dean said, as he carefully removed a needle out of Sam's neck. Pulling out a knife Dean reached up and sliced through the ropes. He held up Sam's full weight not showing it bothered him at all. "Thankfully, you called her on your way here. You told her enough, so when I called she'd worked out what it must be."

"That's my girl." Sam winced as he tried to work his shoulders. He looked around and saw two areas were bodies had been when he'd first showed up. A girl was still hanging close by. "Help her."

"You first."

"Dean."

Dean growled, but helped Sam slowly lower to the ground, then went to check on the girl. "She's alive but barely."

"Get her out before it comes back."

"I am so not leaving without you." Dean said as he cut the girl down.

"In a hunt, the innocent comes first." Sam said. "Now go."

"Sammy."

"I'll be fine. Go."

Dean reluctantly lifted the girl into his arms and hurried away. Sam pushed and pulled himself over to a wall. Leaning against it he watched and waited. Listening for each and every sound. He heard movement close by, which he knew for sure wasn't his brother. Praying Dean returned quickly with the right weapon, Sam tried to hide himself as best he could. Sam watched as the monster came into the light. It screamed at the sight of the empty hooks. Looking around its eyes landed on Sam, a horrible grin coming to its lips. As it moved toward him, Sam took in the blue lines that were slowly lighting up along the arms. The hand stretched out toward Sam, also had a strange blue glow.

"Stay down." Dean yelled.

Sam tilted to the side, so he was as low to the ground as he could get. The monster let out a scream. When Sam looked again, he saw the Djinn on the ground a knife sticking out of its back.

Dean rushed to Sam and helped him to his feet. As the brothers made their way out of the warehouse, Dean said. "Next time, how about you don't go to the creepy warehouse all alone."

"Deal." Sam leaned on his brother and smiled.

00000000

00000000

00000000

Hannah waited, mostly patiently, for Sam. She'd been trying to read for the past hour, but all she could think about was Sam. A Djinn. He'd been taken by a Djinn. Hannah knew everything there was to know about a Djinn. She knew how it feed from humans, and how it could delve into a person's mind and learn their deepest desires. She couldn't stop herself from thinking what had Sam seen? Does he regret leaving? Sam hadn't said much since they'd gotten back. Just that the girl would survive, which of course was good news.

Hearing someone coming up the stairs Hannah picked her book back up. It wasn't Sam, it was Bobby. Next was John. Then Dean. Hannah worried that maybe Sam wouldn't come to bed tonight. So lost in thought she didn't hear the last person come up the stairs. When the door started to open, she quickly hid her face behind her book. The door clicked closed, and she listened as Sam started undressing. Usually she greatly enjoyed watching this, but tonight she didn't allow herself that enjoyment. Of course, she still reached over and pulled the covers back for him. As he slid into bed she raised the book so his head could land on her lap. Her fingers instinctively started running through his hair, bringing a small sigh from him.

"How many more?"

Hannah closed the book and dropped it into the basket by the bed. She looked down at Sam and her eyes instantly went to the bandage on his neck. When she traced around it with her finger his breath caught.

Sam turned and looked up at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your reading."

Hannah smiled, they danced this dance almost every night, and she knew she would never get tired of it. Her hand returned to his hair, as she laid the other on his chest over his heart. "Yes you did."

"I know what you want to ask me." Sam said taking her hand from his chest and bring it to his lips. After placing light sweet kisses to each finger he said. "So ask."

"Are you feeling better?"

Grinning Sam placed a kiss to the inside of her hand. "That's not what you wanted to ask me."

"Yes it is. I always want to know how you feel. Well I know how you feel. I mean on the inside. Not that I know how you feel on the inside. I know how you…oh would you kiss me already."

Sam laughed. "But it was just getting good." Sitting up he pulled her into his arms and nuzzled his face into her neck. "I will start by telling you the one most important part of what happened. I never once forgot you."

"So I wasn't there."

Sam shook his head causing Hannah to giggle and swat at his arm. Sam smiled and kissed her neck. "On the drive home I figured out what must have happened. After that talk with Ethan about my mother, I talked to Dean about it on the drive there. So Mom was at the front of my mind. That's what the Djinn latched onto, and created a world around her." Sam pulled her even closer laying his head on her shoulder. "If Mom had lived I would have never left Lawrence. Which means I would never have gone to your school."

"And we would never have meet." Hannah laced her fingers with Sam's. "Did you have someone?" Hannah felt Sam tighten and she brought his hands up to her lips and kissed them. "I know it wasn't real. I'm also extremely curious. If you don't want to talk about it, you know I'll understand."

"I was married to someone."

"Oh." Hannah couldn't help the small lump that formed in her throat.

"Her name was Amy. She was nice, and pretty."

"Did you sleep with her?"

Sam sighed. "Yes, but not in the way you're asking. She slept on the left I slept on the right. We never touched."

"Never."

Turning Hannah, so she was facing him, Sam took her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. "Never. She tried to kiss me twice and both times a turned away. Like I said she was pretty, but nowhere near on the same level as you." Pulling her toward him Sam kissed his wife. "Any more questions?"

"What was your Mom like?"

Sam thought a minute. "She was pretty, just like I always dreamed her to be. But that's all it really was, a dream. Mostly though it was a horrible nightmare."

Hannah ran a finger down Sam's cheek. "You and Dean didn't get along?"

"He hated me." Sam lowered his eyes, and whispered. "With good reason."

"You know Dean would never, could never hate you. He'd die for you."

Sam took a deep breath, before looking into his wife's beautiful green eyes. "I was married to Amy."

"You already said that." Hannah tilted her head, not liking the hurt look Sam suddenly had.

"I was having an affair with a girl named Sparrow." Sam hated the small gasp that escaped from Hannah's lips. "I so wish that was everything. I was also sleeping with a woman named Robin, that just so happened to also be married to Dean."

Hannah covered her mouth, but didn't move away from Sam. He knew he should have stayed downstairs and slept on the couch. He should have never told her all this. Sam knew Dean would never have told Hannah. As the silence ticked on Sam couldn't stand it.

"It wasn't real. You have to understand that. I never once stopped thinking about you. The more I thought the more it seemed like you slipped into things. The way my mother laid out her kitchen was exactly like you. Even the way she put away groceries. Sparrow sounded a lot like you, she was even having pregnancy pains just like you did." Sam took her hands in his and squeezed. "Now and forever you are all I want. You are my dream come true. My first, last and only love."

"How did you get away?" Hannah's voice was barely above a whisper.

"I was shot."

Nodding Hannah said. "That would do it. I mean since the Djinn basically created a dream world for you. It's a proven fact that if you are majorly hurt in a dream you wake up. That's why you wake up from nightmares."

"The entire thing was a nightmare."

"Because Dean hated you."

"That was just the second worst thing."

"What was the first?"

"Did you miss the part that you weren't there?" Sam shifted quickly, pinning Hannah under him. "I've lived that nightmare once, and that was more than enough. Now would you please tell me you forgive me?"

"Were they pretty?"

Sam's eyes narrowed as he looked into sparkling green ones. "I'm glad I know the secret to stopping your brain from thinking."

"So why aren't you?" Hannah grinned mischievously.

Sam laughed, then captured his wife's lips with his own. He really didn't care if this was real life or a dream, this was where he belonged.


	39. Chapter 39

**Hello again my wonderful readers.**

 **I cannot believe how quickly this story is coming to a close. It seems like I just started it. Before anyone asks though, yes I've been laying out a Family Season Three. Not sure when it will start, since I've also got other stories percolating. I will of course let you all know when I do start posting it.**

 **Some slightly bad news. I will probably not be posting next week at all. My Soul Sister is moving, so I will be spending as many days with her as I can. I know you all will understand, and I thank you. As I've said many times. If I start posting a story I will finish it that is my promise to you.**

 **Now on with the story.**

"Homework first, then TV." Hannah said as the kids got up from the table.

Logan and Kaden groaned but Ethan smiled and headed for his books. They had decided that putting the kids back into another school was too risky, so Hannah added teacher to her long list of duties. Daisy's living room had mostly been turned into the kid's class room. With Derrick's help they had enrolled in a homeschool, with him as the teacher on record. Even the twins would sit quietly and color or practice writing.

"Is there anything that you can't do young lady?" Daisy asked watching the five children silently do their work.

Hannah smiled. "When I was growing up I always wanted to be three things. A wife, a mother, and a teacher."

"And you do them all wonderfully." Daisy said hugging Hannah. "Now I must wonderfully finish my laundry. I must say that is the one household chore I hate the most."

"Need any help?"

"You already did three loads. I think I can handle my one. You just teach these little hunters." Daisy turned and headed toward the basement.

Hannah walked over and sat down between Logan and Kaden. All five children were deep in whatever they were working on. Hannah had promised a night of black and white horror movies, that all the Minis loved watching. Only after they finished all their work though. Hannah watched the children with pride and a little sorrow. They were all having to grow up so fast, especially Logan and Kaden. A small part of her wished to whisk them all away to normal, safe lives. Normal though wasn't in the Winchester vocabulary. They were born hunters, pure and simple. That's why, at that very moment, the rest of her family was out hunting.

"Aunty we're done." Logan said, brining Hannah out of her thoughts. "Can we watch it now?"

"That was the deal." Hannah answered. Everything was quickly cleaned up and put away. Then the TV was on and the kids piled on the couch around her.

By the middle of the second movie all the kids were asleep, and Hannah was close behind them. She debated just staying there, but she really didn't want to go through the next day with a horrible pain in her neck. As she slowly and carefully untangled herself, the room lite up by the glow from headlights. Hannah turned to look through the curtains. No one was supposed to be home yet. Pulling the curtain back slightly Hannah gasped. Not one, but two cars were now parked in front of Daisy's house, none of them family. She counted at least five people exiting the vehicles.

"Logan, Kaden." Hannah gently shook her nephews. They both slowly came awake. "Danger." With this one word Hannah watched the two ten year olds shift into hunters. Logan ran to the front door making sure it was locked, on the way, he grabbed the gun that was hidden in the drawer by the door. Kaden was gently gathering Noah into his arms while Hannah woke Ethan and picked up Emma.

"Should we turn off the lights?" Kaden whispered.

"No point." Logan stated.

"Plus that would let them know, we know they're here." Hannah added as they headed up the stairs. "Logan go wake Daisy and call your father. Ethan you stay with the twins." Hannah said as she walked into the room she and Sam slept in. It was one of the few rooms that had a closet. Ethan ran over and opened the closet door. Kaden placed Noah in the closet.

"I'll call Papa." Kaden said as he rushed from the room.

Hannah sat her daughter down in the closet, then faced her oldest son. "There are strangers surrounding the house. Do not, no matter what you hear, leave this closet." Hannah reached over to the bedside table and pulled out a small gun.

Ethan shook his head. "Uncle said I'm not ready yet."

Cupping the boy's head in her hand Hannah gave him a small smile. "You know how to point and shoot. If anyone opens this door without the proper code, shoot."

"But…"

Hannah shook her head, her face going serious. "There are no buts Dear One. If anyone starts to open this door without the proper code, you shoot. Protect your brother and sister at all cost. Understand?"

"Yes mother." Ethan took the gun, it slipped into his little hand like he'd been carrying one forever. "I understand."

Standing Hannah closed the door. She waited until she heard the soft click of the lock, before turning and heading out of the room, closing the door behind her. Daisy and the boys stood on the landing just below her. When she came down to them Logan motioned for her not to say anything. He pointed down the stairs. Hannah looked and could see the light of a flashlight added to the soft glow of the TV and lamp. She could also just make out the sounds of whispering.

Kaden was now armed, as was Daisy. Hannah was the only one that didn't have a gun, the only thing she had grabbed was the long silver blade as she'd left her room. She didn't know why, but it seemed more normal for her to hold it, then a gun. She motioned for Logan and Kaden to stay put. Both boys started to protest but she silenced them with a glare. They both nodded. Hannah slowly went down the stairs, Daisy behind her. As they neared the next turn, Hannah could just make out what was being said.

"Are you sure?"

"Stop asking."

"Both of you shut up."

So at least three were in the house. Hannah had seen at least five exit the cars, but there might be more. She was pretty certain that the three were in the living room. So when she reached the bottom step she stayed close to the wall and slipped around the corner toward the kitchen. She was almost there when an arm wrapped around her neck, tight.

"My, you are a pretty one." This was a different voice. Hannah internally yelled at herself for letting her guard down, even a little. "You don't look like you could hurt a fly."

"You'd be surprised." Hannah said as she spun the blade in her hand and sliced the man's arm. He screamed letting her go.

"You bitch. I don't care what Kubrick said. I'm killing you slowly and as painfully as I can."

"You can try." Hannah said spinning the blade in her hand again. The man growled as he lunged toward her. Hannah spun as she brought the blade up slicing across the man's chest. Kicking her leg out the man tripped stumbling forward and ramming his head into the wall.

"Down."

Hannah dropped to the ground just as a gun fired. Turning she saw Daisy standing a few steps from her, gun still raised. As she stood, Hannah saw another man clutching at his shoulder moaning. Looking back toward Daisy, Hannah caught a glimpse of someone heading up the stairs.

"In coming." She yelled as she headed toward the living room. Two shots sounded from above her, then the unmistakable sound of a body tumbling down the stairs. Hannah didn't have time to register as she came face to face with another man. This one had a large scar down the side of his face. When he smiled the scar made him look evil. "Please don't tell me I'm pretty." Hannah said, as she held the blade at the ready.

The man continued to give her his horrible smile as he raised his own knife. It wasn't as big as her blade, but she was sure it was sharp. They stepped around each other a couple times, each sizing up the other. Hannah saw it when the man decided she was weaker than him. He shifted his hold on his knife slightly and took a big step toward her. At the same time he raised the knife over his head. When he took another step he brought the knife down toward her. Hannah raised her blade to defend herself. When the knife made contact there was a loud clang, it jostled her arm and she almost dropped the blade. Instead she flicked her wrist trying to get the knife out of the man's hand. His grin grew as he grabbed her other arm and pulled her close, his other hand twisted and brought her other arm down to her side. Thankfully Hannah turned her blade just in time so it didn't stab her in the leg.

"Stop playing and just finish her." Was yelled from somewhere behind her. "We all know you have no problem killing women and children. That's the main reason we brought you."

The man holding Hannah leered down at her. He'd somehow gotten both of her wrists into one of his hands. The other was now at her face using the knife to gently push hair from her face. Another round of gunfire erupted from somewhere above her. Logan and Kaden would protect her babies, of this she had no doubt. So she focused all her rage on the man before her. If she was going to die this day, she would die like a true Winchester. Eyes open and facing it head on. This seemed to please the man and he pulled her closer.

"Kubrick told us all about you and your bastard spawn." The man's voice was rough, like he didn't use it often. "I for one don't really care one way or the other. I've hated the damn Winchesters for as long as I've known them. They've always thought themselves better than us other hunters."

At these words Hannah's breath caught. Hunters. These men were hunters. Quickly getting control of herself she forced her breathing back to normal, and her heart to stay calm.

The man again used his knife to run through her hair. "So which bastard claimed you? The skirt chasing full of himself ego bursting at the seams oldest. Or the thinks he's smarter than everyone poker cheating youngest."

"What does it matter? You're going to kill me no matter what." Hannah hissed in pain when she felt the knife nick her neck.

"Because, how you die, will be determined by which one you've whored yourself to."

"Aren't you done yet?"

The man didn't take his eyes from Hannah. "You know I like to take my time. Especially with these. Have the brats been taken care of?"

"We can't get up the stairs." The other man was now standing beside Hannah. "We've already lost Hawkins, Farmer, and Johnson. Mason was finally able to take care of the old lady at least. Come on, just take her with us. Then you can take as much time as you want."

Hannah truly didn't like the look on the man's face. She was very glad though, that the other man had distracted tall dark and creepy long enough that the grip on her wrists loosened, just a little. Just enough for her to turn her blade slightly. She prayed creepy would do what she thought he would do. When she felt his grip shift and her body start to spin she was ready. The blade sank into his side, causing him to scream, and let her go. As she stumbled forward she lost hold of the blade. The other man was suddenly there grabbing her from behind. Anger over everything that happened rushed through her. Grabbing his hands Hannah bent at the waist, flipping him over her head and slamming him to the ground. She was only partially aware of the sound of cracking. The man with the blade still in his side charged toward her. Again Hannah let the anger flow, as she grabbed him by the shoulders and keeping his momentum going easily flipped him backward. Again she heard the sound of cracking. Walking over to the now unconscious man she pulled the blade out of his side.

"Daisy." Hannah called running back through the house. She found two bodies at the bottom of the stairs. The front door was open. The cars gone. "Logan! Kaden!"

"Here." Kaden answered. "Logan's hurt, not bad but he's bleeding."

"Understood." Hannah continued through the house. "Daisy. Come on Daisy answer me." Hannah heard a soft moan. Rushing toward it, she found Daisy pinned under a rather large man. Pushing the man off, Hannah checked for the woman's vitals. When she found her pulse weak, Hannah had to hang onto the fact that there was at least a pulse. "You hang in Daisy. It's not time for you to join your Ethan just yet. We still need you here."

Daisy moaned, her eyes fluttered open slightly. "Hunters."

"I know." Hannah forced back tears. The adrenalin of the fight was quickly wearing off. "Don't try and move. I'm going to call an ambulance."

Standing Hannah looked around the house. There were at least five bodies scattered around the house. Along with guns and knives and things to make into potions. Looking back down at Daisy, Hannah found she didn't care. Picking up the nearby phone Hannah dialed 911. She explained as best she could to the woman that answered what had happened. After giving the woman the address, Hannah hung up and went back to the stairs.

"Sweet One I'm coming up."

"Okay Aunty." Kaden suddenly sounded very much his young age.

Hannah's heart broke when she reached her nephews. One of the men had gotten way to close. He was crumpled to the side dead. Kaden had a bruise on his chin. Logan's arm was bleeding, a knife laid beside him. Hannah rushed to his side.

"Oh Little One."

"It's not that bad Aunty." Logan said trying to sit up but grimacing in pain.

"Aunty." Turning to face Kaden, she saw fear and anger in the young boy's eyes. "That man." He pointed to the man behind her. "That's the one that tried to take Ethan."

Hannah didn't bother to look at the man, she was suddenly glad was dead. "Listen, Daisy is hurt bad. I had to call an ambulance. There will probably be cops, you know what to do."

Both boys nodded.

Hannah headed the rest of the way up the stairs. She let out the breath, she hadn't realized she'd been holding when she saw that the door was still closed. Pushing it open and walking in, she said.

"All is clear Dear One." Reaching the closet Hannah laid her hand on the door. "Dear night-light, protect my sleeping babes. Burn clear and steadfast tonight." The memory of her mother saying those same words every night echoed through Hannah's mind. She heard the click of the lock and the door slowly opened. Kneeling down she pulled her three children into her arms. "My brave, brave little hunters."


	40. Chapter 40

**Hello my wonderful readers.**

 **So my time with my Soul Sister was wonderful and way to short. On the bright side nothing else should interrupt me from posting. Speaking of, sorry I left you all with a little cliff hanger. (grin) Now on with the story.**

John led the way into the hospital. After breaking every speed limit he could, they still didn't make it home in time. He could still hear Kaden's voice saying 'Papa danger bad men.' Glancing behind him, he saw his own fear reflected in his youngest son's face.

Finally reaching the nurses desk, John waited somewhat patiently for someone to notice him. Finally a heavyset women, in bright green, stepped forward.

"Can I help you sir?"

"My family is here somewhere." John answered. "There was a home invasion or something."

"Oh yes." Her face relaxed and a kind smile came to her lips. Standing she came around the desk. "Follow me." John and Sam fell into step behind the woman. As she walked she talked. "I was able to secure a room here in the hospital for your family. Two actually. We're able to do that from time to time. I do believe four of the children are up there right now with a family friend. Don I think."

"Ron." Sam corrected. John glanced back at Sam, who nodded his head.

"That's right Ron Kirby. Nice man. The oldest of the four didn't calm down until he showed up. Anyway, I'm sure you are more interest in the ones injured."

"We're interested in all our family." John said through clinched teeth.

The nurse paused and looked back at the two men. "Of course. Well you can both see Ms. Winchester."

"Mrs." Sam corrected. "She's my wife."

Nodding the nurse turned and walked on. She finally stopped and knocked on a door. As she pushed it open she said. "I think I might have something to bring a smile to that pretty face."

John moved out of the way letting Sam in first. Sam rushed to the side of the bed, wrapping Hannah in his arms.

"Baby, I am so sorry." Sam whispered into Hannah's neck.

"I'm fine Sam, really." Hannah said, but didn't push him away. She turned just enough to smile at John. "Really Dad I'm fine. I got a couple small little tiny probably can't even see them, nicks on my neck."

At this Sam straightened and studied her bandaged neck. Hannah rolled her eyes, as she let her husband gently turn her head.

"What about my grandson?" John demanded turning to the nurse.

"He's got a pretty bad injury to his left shoulder. The doctor had to stitch him up. He'll be in the children's ward for a little longer." She crossed her arms and focused on John. "If you promise to behave, I might think about letting you see him."

"Don't worry Doreen, their bark is way worse than their bite."

The nurse Doreen looked back toward the bed and smiled. Sam was sitting behind Hannah his arms around her, her head laying on his chest.

"Also, if Logan is being a problem at all, Dad will get him in line."

"He better not be causing any problems." John said.

"Well come on tall dark and grumpy. But I hold the right to sedate you if you get out of hand."

John gave the nurse a rare smile. "Agreed."

As they left the room, John pulled the door closed. Sam held Hannah for a few more heart beats, before asking.

"What happened?"

Hannah took one of his hands in both of hers. Sam's hands so big and strong, yet also sweet and gentle. "According to Kaden, one of the men killed was the man that tried to take Ethan." She felt Sam tense. Tracing random things on the inside of his hand, Hannah continued. "Another said a few names. Hawkins, Farmer, and Johnson. The boys got at least two of them. Another name was Kubrick. He's the one that told them about us."

"Told them what?"

Hannah shrugged. "I don't know." Hannah snuggled closer to Sam. "The cops won't tell me anything. I need to know if one in particular died."

"Why?"

"Because he hates us. He wasn't there for any other reason than to cause pain to the Winchesters." Hannah closed her eyes and could clearly see the man. "He was big and mean looking, even when he smiled. Of course that might have been because of a scar going down the side of his face." Again she felt Sam tense. "You know him."

"I know someone that fits that description." Sam laid his head over on Hannah's. "I was fifteen and Dean snuck us into a bar. I was really good at poker."

"What do you mean was?"

Sam laughed. "True. Anyway, I sat in on a game. Everyone at the table knew I had no business being there. None of them cared. I had money, and they saw me as easy pickings. After a few hands they knew differently. Most lost easily enough. But one was, well a sore loser."

"What did he do?"

"He tried to rough me up. You know what happens if someone tries to hurt me."

Hannah traced a D on Sam's hand. "Big brother teaches them how very wrong that is."

"Yep." Sam sighed. "Dean yelled at me to go to the car. I did. When he came out, I saw blood on his shirt. All I asked was if the guy was alive. Dean said yes, just not so good looking anymore. I didn't ask any more."

"We need to make sure he's dead this time." Hannah's voice quivered slightly. "He's beyond dangerous."

"Bobby headed straight to the house. He's calling in a lot of favors." Sam kissed the top of his wife's head. "Don't even think of telling me, asking me, or demanding me, to go anywhere. I plan on being in touching distance of you, for a long while."

Hannah placed his hand over her heart. "I am totally okay with that."

There was another knock on the door and a young nurse with black hair stepped in. "I have wonderful news. Mrs. Reed is going to be just fine. She's resting right now but will be able to have visitors by tonight."

"Thank you so much Emily." Hannah said, and the nurse left the room. "How much longer until Dean and Kathy get here?"

"They should be here soon." Sam answered. "Last time I talked to them they'd just finished up and were heading home."

"Sam they were hunters." Hannah whispered.

"Hunters don't threaten innocent children." Sam tightened his grip around her. "It's all still Gordon. He has to be stopped."

"Perhaps I was wrong." Hannah said. "I think it's time we turn and strike."

"Already started." Sam kissed his wife.

000000000

000000000

000000000

Leaning against the tree Gabe watched Hannah and her family. They were walking through a park, Sam had Noah up on his shoulders. Emma was in a stroller that Ethan was pushing. Hannah held onto Sam's hand, her other rested on the handle of the stroller. Everything quiet, everything peaceful. Just the way it was supposed to be. Too bad this was just a dream. With everything happening, Gabe made it a nightly task to check on her. Right now, Hannah was sleeping peacefully on a hospital bed, wrapped in Sam's arms.

The sound of squeals shook Gabe from his thoughts and he turned to see Sam swinging Noah over his head, and upside down. The boy squealed again, and laughed. Sam was truly a good father, and just what Hannah needed in a husband. Part of Gabe wished Sam had been able to retain the memory of Hannah's blood line. He was sure that Sam would have understood, he would have definitely continued to love her. Sighing Gabe moved closer, but stayed just out of eyesight. This was the only way he would ever get to spend 'time' with his family. For their safety, he was willing to make that sacrifice.

Hannah suddenly spun around, her eyes searching. The clouds overhead grew dark, as the park slowly dissolved around them. Sam and the kids faded away leaving Hannah standing in the darkness alone. Gabe almost went to her, stopping when he heard voices. As they grew louder Hannah continued to turn around trying to find the source of the voices. Gabe fought back a growl the moment he recognized one of the voices.

"I am tired of your pathetic excuses." Zachariah's voice boomed all around them. "Something must be done and soon."

"What's left to do? We've tried killing all of them. All that has happened is that many of our brothers and sisters have died."

"Not just ours. The demons have lost more than we have."

"Again I don't care." Zachariah bellowed. "Things have totally went off balance, it is up to us to get things back on track."

"We won't be able to do anything, until we figure out who, or what is protecting them."

"Sir." This voice sounded softer than the others, younger. Gabe closed his eyes and sighed. "Because of the great power that's been needed to protect the family. Perhaps it is an angel."

"All angels have been accounted for." Zachariah snapped.

"Not all of them sir."

"We need to focus on getting rid of the women, maybe even the brats too." Gabe couldn't remember ever hearing Zachariah sound so evil, so demented. "The one is a witch. Spread the word. I'm sure there are still a few hunters out there that will be interested."

"Sir there is one already hunting the family. But he seeks to kill Sam."

"Put out the word." Zachariah now sounded like pure evil to Gabe. "Let it known that witches have bewitched the Winchesters."

Gabe didn't wait to hear any more. Turning, he instantly found himself back in the cabin. "CASS!"

Castiel instantly appeared. "What's happened?"

"Hannah had a vision, or possibly a dream, or hell maybe she was somehow there. I don't know and really don't care. All I know is Zachariah is done. As we speak he's spreading the word that the Winchesters have been bewitched by a witch."

Castiel's face fell. "That's not good."

"Ya think?" Gabe started pacing the room.

"I never thought that they would work so hard to make the Apocalypse happen."

Gabe laughed. "You're kidding right? It's just been in the works for a few thousand or so years. The Winchesters have been in the plan before their parents, parents were even born."

"It doesn't matter. With Azazel dead, things have completely changed." Castiel started pacing the room. "Now we just have to make sure Sam doesn't die."

"Why would he die?"

"He can't. Because if he does, Dean will make a deal. If Dean makes a deal, he will break the first seal." Castiel shook his head. "We can't let that happen. Those two things set everything in motion. I have never been able to stop it from happening."

"Fine no dead Sam, I can handle that." Gabe stepped in front of Castiel. "But what about Hannah's dream/vision/who knows?"

Castiel sighed. "I guess I'm going to have to take care of him too. I really didn't want to, he's a little too close to Raphael."

"Who has never really played well with others." Gabe sighed. "Cass if the rumor spreads about Kathy and Hannah things will not be good for the Winchesters."

"For now we work like it was a vision. You and Raziel make sure the truth continues to circulate. That Gordon Walker is out to get the Winchesters. That he has already put their children in danger."

Gabe nodded. "While we do that, what will you be doing?"

Castiel's blue eyes flashed brighter. "Taking care of a few things." With a soft swoosh he was gone.

"I'm really starting to be very glad I'm on his side." Gabe raised his hand and snapped.


	41. Chapter 41

**Hello my wonderful understanding readers.**

 **I am so sorry I didn't post last week. I could give you a dozen excuses, but I won't. The flat out truth is I had huge writers block. When I was able to write, my mind just wasn't on this story. Thankfully the block has lifted, unfortunately this story is still posing a HUGE problem. The end is in sight, and that is the problem. How does this chapter of the Family's life end? Sigh. Feel free to drop me any ideas. I can't promise using them, but I would love to hear them.**

 **Anyway, on the slight positive side, I've been working on three other stories. Hey when the block falls the muse runs crazy. Good news is that one of them is Family Season Three. I also have another chapter for Family Days that I hope to gift you all with later this week. As always thank you so much for reading and sticking with me and my little creation.**

As the street lights flashed by, Bobby wandered just where they were heading now. Where was it safe for this family? The illusion that no one knew Daisy was gone. Clutching the steering wheel tighter, Bobby's mind flashed back to the sight of her home. The bodies had been removed, and an entire fleet of CSI people were now searching for clues. Bobby had used every favor he had, plus burned a couple bridges, to get everything smoothed over. Three days later, they were slipping Daisy out the back door of the hospital. Bobby's eyes focused on the van in front of him. He understood why Daisy had so easily dropped everything and left town with the Winchesters. Kathy was her niece, by blood. Truth was, Bobby wasn't anything but a stupid old goat, thinking he was a part of something.

"Mr. Bobby." Ethan's little head popped up from the backseat. "Are we still driving?"

"Nope, we stopped, the world is just moving faster." Bobby winked at the boy in the mirror. Ethan giggled, as he climbed over the seat to sit beside Bobby. "It's just a little after one, you should still be sleeping."

Ethan shrugged. "My eyes opened so I woke up. Where are we going?"

"Where ever your Papa says." Bobby wasn't the least bit surprised that the boy just nodded, not for one second questioning his grandfather. He was surprised when the boy laid his head over on his arm. "Speaking of your Papa, why didn't you ride with him?"

"Logan was already in the truck. Kaden was in the Pala. The twins in the van." Ethan looked up at Bobby. "I didn't want you to be alone."

Stupid old goat or not, Bobby suddenly realized just why he was there. Blood didn't mean everything in this family. Fighting back the lump that had jumped into his throat, Bobby said. "Looks like John's found a place."

The truck in the lead had taken an exit, perhaps a little too quickly. The Impala and van followed, as did Bobby. Worry creeped up inside Bobby when John pulled off the side of the road. The vehicles head lights were the only light. "Stay put." Bobby ordered as he put the car in park. As he got out his hand hit the lock, just in case. By the time he reached the truck Dean was already questioning his father.

"Well?" Bobby put in.

John waited until Sam joined them, holding Emma in his arms. "She was awake." Was his explanation.

John rubbed his granddaughter's back. Staying focused on her he said. "I just got off the phone with Caleb. Seems like there's one hell of a rumor running rampant through roadhouses all over the damn country."

"We already knew that Dad." Dean said glancing at his brother.

Shaking his head John looked at his son. "This ones not about Sam, well it kind of is."

"Just spit it out John." Bobby couldn't believe the uncertainty he saw in John's eyes.

"The rumor started the day after the break-in. At first no one seemed to take much notice of it." John stepped away turning his back to them. "Soon though the ones that got away added fuel to the fire."

"What's the rumor?" Dean pushed.

When John turned back around his eyes went straight to the Impala. Kathy was turned to the side her head on the back of the seat, Dean's coat covering her. "It's about the girls. Both of them. The rumor is that Kathy and Hannah are witches. That they've bewitched us."

Bobby knew the truth about Kathy, he also knew there was something special about Hannah. He also knew that they were the sweetest two girls this world had ever seen. Clutching his own fist he asked. "What did Caleb want?"

"To know the truth." John sighed. "One rumor about us is one thing. I mean, Sam grew up around most of them. It was easy for them to believe the rumor was false. Kathy and Hannah isn't as well known. Kathy's father didn't really make friends with other hunters. Couldn't really blame him."

"Gordon." Sam bit out holding his daughter tighter. "He did this."

"He has been seen around." John said, as he studied his son's faces. "Our plans haven't changed any."

"Like hell they haven't." Sam growled.

"Sam." Dean stepped in front of his brother placing his hands on his niece while focusing his eyes on Sam.

The toddler could clearly see something was wrong. Looking up at her father she reached her hand up and patted his cheek. Sam instantly relaxed. Dean turned staying between his father and brother.

"You are positive that they'll be safe?" Dean glanced back at his car. "No doubt in your mind."

"I understand they are your wives and your children." John said calmly. "But you and Sam need to remember something very important. They are my daughters, my grandchildren, and you two are my sons. All I have left of Mary. I will lay down my own life to keep all of you safe. No one knows about the cabin but Jim Murphy, and Bobby."

"I trust Jim." Bobby decided he need to add his two cents. "I worked a case with him once. A witch hunt to be exact. Turned out to be a little coven fighting. One coven bad, the other not. Jim insisted we help the good coven defeat the other. I know for a fact he's kept in touch with them, hell even asked their advice from time to time. He'll be on our side."

"Call Jim." John said.

"Already did." Bobby smiled. "Gordon can corrupt as many of the young, nothing hunters as he wants. We've got the seasoned veterans standing firm behind us."

John laughed. "That's almost exactly what Caleb said."

Bobby faced Dean. "I told Jim about Kathy. He knew her father, and her mother, and what her mother was."

Dean nodded, then looked at his father. "What did you tell Caleb?"

"The truth." John answered his eyes focused back on Kathy. "That my boys are happily married to two wonderful woman. That he knew just what would happen to anyone that tried to hurt said women."

Sam and Dean came walking back, Emma still in Sam's arms.

"Well?" John asked.

"We go to the cabin." Sam answered. "Get the girls and Mini's safe. Just as long as you promise not to hold me back after."

A wicked smile morphed John's face. "Why would I hold back one of my best weapons?"

"Dada." Emma said laying her head on Sam's shoulder.

"That's right Princess." John kissed his granddaughter's cheek.

Once back in their vehicles the family was on the move again. None of them saw the crystal blue eyes that had been watching the exchange.

Castiel stepped out from behind the tree a sad look on his face. The rumor had taken hold faster than he had thought it would. Thankfully the Winchesters still had strong allies. Turning and taking a step Castiel was suddenly in a beautiful lush field. A man stood close by flying a kite. Smiling Castiel continued on. As he walked his surroundings slowly changed. When he found himself in what looked like an office building he stopped.

Danger tickled the back of his neck. Never in his many time travels had he ever came here. His once home, now felt foreign to him. His one and only place was with the Winchesters.

Walking down the hall Castiel could feel the many angels that now surrounded him, all of course oblivious to his presence. There were few that he couldn't hide from. At the end of the hall he had to make a choice. Left to his target, or right to settle a long time score. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath Castiel turned to the left. He didn't bother to knock when he reached the door, knowing who he searched for was there.

Zachariah stood behind the desk glaring at Castiel. "How dare you." Castiel watched as it quickly dawned on the angel that though he could see the man before him he could not feel him. "Who are you?"

"I could say, your worst nightmare, but that's so cliché." As he walked into the room Castiel waved his hand closing and locking the door. "But truth is truth. Now just stop calling for help, no one will hear you."

Fury erupted from Zachariah. "How dare you enter my office and threaten me. I am…"

"I know who you are." Castiel growled out. "You are Raphael's lap dog. You are the one with the great plan on pushing the start button on the Apocalypse. How's that going by the way?"

Zachariah's eyes narrowed. "You're the one that's been interfering."

"No I've been fixing. Making sure things go the way I want them to. I mean after all isn't that what angels do?"

"You are no angel."

Castiel smiled raising his hand that now held a gleaming angel blade. "Then how did I get one of these? Furthermore how did I enter heaven?"

"I demand to know who you are."

"You know what I'm going to tell you. Only because you'll never be able to tell anyone. I'm Castiel."

Zachariah shook his head. "Castiel is a weak seraphim. A nothing soldier."

"I've changed." Castiel let the shield slip just enough were Zachariah could see his true self. He was very pleased when the angel gasped stumbled back and collapsed into his chair.

"It's not possible. I…I saw Castiel…gave him orders."

The smile vanished from Castiel's face. "I remember those orders, or at least the ones I received. I should thank you. I changed because of that mission. Became what you see before you because of what I found."

"What have you done?"

"Fixed what you all tried to break." Castiel leapt onto the desk glaring down at Zachariah. "It has taken me so many lifetimes, I've lost count. You played with the Winchesters like they were pawns on a chess board. You never realized their true importance."

"Raphael will never stop. Michael will never stop. It has been written…"

Castiel moved so fast he was a blur to even Zachariah's eyes. The chair was slammed against the wall, the tip of the angel blade pressed into Zachariah's neck. The once calm blue eyes came alive with ice blue lightening. "Then they will learn as you have." The blade slipped easily through the flesh bringing forth a bright white light.

Even with all his power, Castiel could not hide the death of an angel in heaven. He could already hear screams. He could also feel two that he was not ready to face yet. Removing his blade he vanished seconds before the door erupted in shards. Raphael and Michael stood in the doorway looking at Zachariah. Their eyes scanned the room, but of course saw nothing. Michael stepped in, he had seen something on the desk. Walking over he looked down at the message burnt into the wood.

'Forget them.'

"Forget them. Who?" Raphael looked at his fellow archangel.

"The Winchesters of course." Michael yelled, slamming his fist onto the desk and shattering it. "I want this thing found. It walked into heaven, killed an angel. No more excuses find it."

"What about the plan?" Raphael asked.

"Nothing has changed."

"But brother. First Uriel, now Zachariah. Not to mention all the lesser angels and demons that have died."

"The Winchesters have been a part of this from before their parents were born. I will not see it destroyed because of some rogue angel."

"Perhaps Father."

"Father is gone." Michael snapped. "Dead for all we know. As the oldest I am in charge." Turning he glared at the other angels. "Why are you all standing around? Find it."

Raphael followed the other angels from the room. Deep down he knew Michael was right, he just wandered if possibly the Apocalypse had somehow already started.


	42. Chapter 42

**Hello again my wonderful readers.**

 **Okay first I'm sorry I didn't get that chapter for Family Days posted. I didn't like the way it was flowing so I'm reworking it a little. No for sure date when I'll get it posted.**

 **Second this chapter was extremely hard to write. There were things I knew had to happen, just not sure how. A HUGE thank you to my Soul Sister for all her help and support getting this done. I hope you all enjoy and I'm a little sorry for the ending.**

The moon was completely hidden behind dark clouds. It made no difference to them, they were used to hunting in the dark. A soft whistle sounded in the distance. Leaves rustled slightly, clearly not from an animal. They're prey was close. Guns were slowly drawn, safeties clicked off. They all knew one thing perfectly clear. Things would be happening fast, there was no time for second thoughts. A sound to the left, had the hunters freezing in place. The leader whistled, there was no reply. The thought of turning and running never entered the leaders mind. They had a job to do, and they would get it down, or die trying. The men continued on. What they were looking for was just up ahead. One clear shot was all they needed, and this would all be over. Through a break in the trees he saw what he'd been hunting for weeks now. Smiling, he slowly raised his gun, aiming at the monster now in his sights. Just as he was about to pull the trigger he felt something cold press against the back of his neck.

"I wouldn't if I were you."

"He's an abomination that must be…" The gun pushed harder into his skin.

"He is my brother." Dean growled out. "You are nothing but a dead man talking."

Reluctantly the hunter dropped his gun. Dean shoved him into the clearing, where he found the rest of his hunting party.

"I should have known you'd join with Gordon." Bobby said.

"You know him?" Dean shoved the man to his knees, the gun never wavering.

"His names Kubrick." John answered, glaring down at the man. "Crazy SOB if ever I've seen one."

"Someone must do what you will not." Kubrick said looking up at John. "He is not your son anymore, not sure he ever was. He is like the others. He must be destroyed."

John grabbed the man by the shirt. "You're wrong on all three counts. Now tell us where Gordon is, and maybe, just maybe we'll let you crawl out of here."

Dean let out a laugh, but said nothing.

Kubrick's eyes narrowed, and an evil grin came to his lips. "You wanted us to find you. This was all just some trick, your monster son cooked up."

Tightening his grip John added his own gun, pushing it into Kubrick's temple. "Where's Gordon?"

"Oh he's here, or possibly there." The grin grew as his eyes flashed over to Sam. "Sometimes one must destroy the seed before a tree can grow."

"What does that even mean?" Dean demanded. "Just answer the damn question."

"Many people believe Gordon. No shades of gray." Kubrick closed his eyes. "If I must die then so be it. I die knowing at least the spawn will be stopped."

Sam shoved John out of the way tackling Kubrick to the ground. "What are you saying?"

Kubrick smiled up at Sam. "I was to chop down the tree, while Gordon took care of cracking the seeds."

Stumbling back, Sam landed hard on the ground. "He can't be." Sam looked up at his father. "You said they were safe."

"They are Sam." John said gently.

Kubrick made a horrible tutting sound. When everyone looked at him he said. "I wouldn't be so entirely sure about that Winchester." Kubrick looked around at the four men, before his eyes again locked on Sam. "I might not have succeeded but Gordon will, he then will find you and put you out of your misery. All for…"

The shot seemed so loud it caused Sam to jump. He watched wide eyed as Kubrick toppled over. Before he could register what had just happened, Dean was grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him.

"Sammy. Call them." Dean yelled shaking his brother again. "Damn it Sam, call Hannah."

Sam nodded as he pulled his phone out and quickly dialed his wife. The phone rang and rang. He let it ring until it went to voicemail. Hanging up he dialed again. Again it rang, then went to voice mail. As he called a third time rage started bubbling deep inside Sam. With each ring it grew and grew. By the fourth call he was on his feet, his phone now on speaker, the ringing echoing around the clearing. As he dialed a fifth time he started moving toward his father. This time there was no ringing, it instantly went to voice mail. Sam's fist flew, before John could react.

"You said they were safe." Sam yelled as he raised his fist again. John didn't fight or defend, as the fist connected again with his jaw, sending him stumbling backward.

Dean rushed forward, grabbing his brother and pulling him back. "Sam stop it."

"We trusted you." Sam screamed, as he tried to get away from his brother.

Bobby moved between the Winchesters, holding his hands up. "We don't know anything yet son. We knew reception would be bad."

"Hannah has a satellite phone." Sam growled out, his eyes still locked on his father. "She would have answered, unless…"

"Kubrick was insane." Bobby said taking a step toward Sam. "You and Dean head straight for the cabin. John and I will finish things up here, then follow. Keep calling, no matter what. You both heard me, go."

Dean kept ahold of Sam, letting go only when they got close to the Impala. As the engine roared to life, Dean glanced toward John and Bobby, then slammed on the gas. Everything was fine. They were safe. They had to be.

000000000

000000000

000000000

He should wake up Mommy, so she could put them back to sleep. Ethan knew they should be asleep. He knew in the morning they would be grumpy, and whiney. He also knew they were scared, and missed Daddy. He knew the last part, because so did he. Their Mommy had only been asleep for a few hours herself, so Ethan decided, quietly playing would be okay for a little while. Emma walked over and held out a doll for Ethan. Smiling, he took it and followed her over to where Noah sat, with an orange dinosaur on his lap. Ethan glanced back at the bed, where his bear could just be seen peaking up from under the covers. The covers moved slightly, before the bear was flying through the air to land in Ethan's lap. Looking at his now smiling siblings, Ethan had a small pain of envy flash in his mind. Quickly pushing it away, he returned the smiles and whispered.

"Thank you."

Emma giggled softly hugging her rag doll tightly. Noah held up his dinosaur, then let it go, Ethan watched as it spun a few times before falling back into the boys lap.

"Remember what Daddy said." Ethan whispered patting the dinosaur. "You have to be careful."

"Carol." The twins repeated, trying to be as quiet as their brother.

Ethan shook his head. "Careful."

"Carol."

"Full."

"Full."

"Careful."

"Carol."

"It's a losing battle Dear One." Hannah whispered from the bed.

"Mommy." Ethan jumped to his feet. "We woke you up. I'm sorry. They woke up, and I was trying to keep them quiet so you could sleep. I'm sorry."

Hannah flipped on the bedside lamp and sat up. "I was only slightly asleep. Why don't you three come on back up here?"

Ethan helped Emma then Noah, then climbed up himself.

Once her children were around her Hannah said. "Besides I find that it is very hard to sleep when your Daddy isn't here."

"Dada." Noah nodded. "Miss."

Hannah pulled her three children close kissing them each on the forehead. "I miss him so much. But I'm lucky because I get to keep three little pieces of him." Hannah tickled her children, loving the giggles. "Now how about we all try and get a little sleep."

"Seep." Emma said cuddling closer to her mother.

Hannah waited until she was sure her children were all asleep, before letting herself drift off. She wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep when she felt a small hand patting her face. Opening her eyes she looked into the sparkling green eyes of her youngest son. The fear in his eyes sent a chill down her spine.

"What's wrong baby?" Hannah asked as she sat up. Emma and Ethan instantly waking up.

"Bad." Noah said pointing toward the window. "Bad here."

Jumping from bed, Hannah grabbed the now ever present silver blade, and rushed to the window. Opening the curtains just slightly she peaked out. At first she didn't see anything, then she clearly saw a shadow pass way to close to the cabin. Gripping the blade tighter she tried to find the shadow again. There was a flash of light. Hannah barely got out of the way, before something smashed through the window. The sound of her children crying, and the fact that the bed was on fire clicked in her brain at once. Rushing forward Hannah found Ethan pulling his brother and sister away from the flames.

Wrapping her arms around her three children, Hannah picked them up and turned toward the door. She was surprised when it swung open, but didn't stop. As she ran out of the room she froze. There were men in the living room. One made her blood run cold.

"Hello again." When she saw the scarred smile Hannah wanted to scream. "Miss me?"

"No talking." This voice Hannah didn't know, but it was clear her son did, Ethan letting out a soft sob. "Make sure they're all dead, then burn the place to ashes."

"You heard the man. Fun times over."

"You got that right." Logan yelled then fired. The bullet embedded into the scarred man's shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain.

Kaden stood just behind his brother, taking aim and firing. Kathy and Daisy exited their rooms, guns in hand. Hannah dropped behind her armed family, holding her children tightly to her chest.

"Who the hell?" Kathy asked, then coughed. "Where's the fire?"

"My bed." Hannah answered.

"Gordon." Was Ethan's.

The two women exchanged looks, both nodding. Hannah kissed her children. "Ethan protect your brother and sister." As she stood she found she somehow still had the silver blade in her hand. The scarred man had recovered from the shock of being shot, and was storming toward them, a large knife in hand. "I've got him." Hannah said twirling the blade in her hand.

"Yours might be longer, but I know how to use mine."

This time Hannah didn't bother to hold in her scream. Raising the blade she let some of her anger erupt out of her. The clang of her blade, striking his knife, sent a warm tingle through Hannah. He tried to turn it so he was the attacker, Hannah never gave him the opening. All the training and sparring Sam had insisted on, flowed from her. It was like the blade was an extension of her arm. She didn't think as she sliced it upwards, then twirled it and sliced down. The man stumbled back, and Hannah started to take a step toward him, when she heard a scream. Turning her head she froze.

"Ethan." Hannah screamed. The twins were sitting cuddled together silent tears falling from their eyes. They both looked toward their mother then pointed toward the burning room. Without a thought Hannah ran. Ignoring the flames she called for her son again.

"Mommy."

It was faint but it was enough. Running to the window Hannah looked out, to see the man of her families nightmares running into the forest. Her son under his arm. Jumping through the shattered window, Hannah took chase. Gordon paused, turning to fire at her. His aim was wide, Hannah didn't stop. Gordon ran on. Ethan screamed and kicked at Gordon. The man yelled and Hannah watched as her oldest son dropped to the ground, rolling away from his would be kidnapper.

Gordon spun around facing Hannah, his gun raised, this time she knew he would not miss. Smiling he said. "Say hello to Sammy in hell."

The gun erupted, and Hannah waited for the pain. Surprised when there wasn't any. Instead she saw blood seeping through Gordon's shirt. For a moment she thought he was going to just collapse to the ground. Instead he slowly turned, the gun still clutched in his hand. Hannah saw where he was now aiming, screaming she ran toward him raising the blade above her head, then bringing it down, into Gordon's back pinning him to the ground. Stumbling back she collapsed onto the ground.

"Hannah." Kathy wrapped her arms around her sister holding her tight. "Are you okay? He didn't hit you did he?"

"I…I…" Hannah gripped Kathy's arm with her hands, as tears started to slip from her eyes. "He was going to…Ethan."

"Here Mommy."

When Hannah felt her son's arms wrap around her she pulled him close holding him tight.

"I thought." Ethan buried his face in his mother's neck, and cried.

Hannah knew what her son meant, for she had thought the same thing. Gordon had been turned toward Ethan, he was going to shoot her baby. Holding him even closer Hannah tried to force her heart to slow down. She finally looked up at Kathy and asked. "What about the others?"

"Jim Murphy showed up." Kathy explained. "At about the same time I saw you disappearing into the woods."

Hannah looked over at Gordon. "Did you hear what he said?"

"I did." Kathy wrapped her arm around Hannah. "I tried calling them the second this whole thing started."

"Tried."

"The satellite phone was in your room, and well your room is kind of gone."

Hannah held her son close. "Rooms aren't really important right now. Hearing my husband's voice is."

"I agree completely." Kathy got Hannah to her feet. "I'm sure Jim will want to take us back to his place. Or at least to a motel."

"Just as long as we can get ahold of them." Hannah whispered kissing her son's wet cheek.

"Leaving so soon?"

The two women turned toward the voice. The scarred man stepping out of the woods, a fresh cut marred the other side of his face. His shirt was soaked in blood. He smiled taking another step toward them.

"We've got some unfinished business." Raising his knife he let out a horrible laugh. "I've got mine, where's yours."

Hannah glanced back to see the silver blade still embedded in Gordon. She felt both of Kathy's hands on her, no weapon. Holding Ethan close Hannah prayed for a miracle.


	43. Chapter 43

**Hello my wonderful understanding readers.**

 **I am so sorry this chapter took so long. At first, I wasn't sure why it was so hard for me to write it. Then it hit me why. This is the last chapter of this story. Please don't hate me. I'm sorry I didn't give a warning sooner, it's kind of a surprise for me too. As I was writing everything just came to a perfect (well Winchester perfect) end. The more I pushed myself to write more, the more I realized what I was writing went with the next part. So yes there will be a Family Season Three. No, I'm sorry to say, I do not have an exact time. Anyway right now I'm also working on a VERY dark story, which I'm even surprised I'm writing. I'm hoping to start posting it next month. If my muses continue to cooperate, maybe Season Three will be right behind it.**

 **As always thank you all for reading, marking as favorite, or following. A very special thank you to those that took the time to leave a review. Many times you were the ones that pushed me on. There are a special few that are the reasons this story even happened, and why I'm working on another. To those I send love and a huge hug.**

 **Anyway enough of this on with the ending. I promise it will be nothing like they do on the show.**

Dean kept control of the car, as he took another turn a little too fast, his eyes focused on the tail end of his father's truck. His mind wouldn't stop picturing, the burnt out ruin, that had once been a cabin, where he'd left his family just two days ago. He was sure he would hear Sam screaming for their family, in his nightmares. See the sight of charred bodies, and blood. They had searched the entire area, finding only one body they recognized. Gordon Walker. A gunshot to the chest, and stab wound through his back. After everything he'd done to his family, Dean was sure his death had been way too quick.

The truck ahead of them turned left. The Impala followed.

The brothers had searched around the cabin for almost two hours, both slowly losing their minds. When John's truck pulled up Bobby jumped out, his voice breaking through the dark cloud that had settled over both young men.

"Pastor Jim has them."

That was all that needed to be said.

Taking the next turn, the sound of gravel crunching under the car's tires, pushed Dean on. They were almost there. Blue Earth. Dean had only a few memoires of staying with Pastor Jim. Now though he would always remember this place for the sight he saw now. As the house came into view Dean saw Kathy standing on the porch. He barely waited for the car to come to a complete stop, wasn't even sure he put it in park. Furthermore didn't really care. Jumping from the car he leaped onto the porch wrapping his arms around Kathy, holding her tight.

"Kathy." Sam's soft voice broke the moment. Dean loosened his grip, enough for her to look at Sam. "Hannah?"

"I'm here." The front door opened and Hannah stepped out followed by the Mini's. Sam pulled her close as his children latched onto his legs, and around his waist.

As Dean pulled his sons into his arms, John stood at the bottom of the steps smiling up at his family. They were finally safe again. Again the spell was broken when Hannah pushed away from Sam, her eyes downcast slightly.

"Gordon Walker is dead."

"We saw him." Sam ran his finger down Hannah's face wiping away a tear. "What happened?"

"I shot him." Kathy stated. "But he wouldn't go down. I was about to shoot him again when."

"I stabbed him." Hannah whispered. "He was going to hurt Ethan. I…I didn't have…I couldn't…"

Sam pulled his wife against his chest wrapping his arms around her tightly. "It's over now."

Hannah shook her head but didn't push away. "Something else happened. That scarred man was there. Neither of us had a weapon." Hannah turned her head to look toward Kathy. "I was using my body to protect Ethan, Kathy was using hers to protect both of us." Hannah went silent burying her face in Sam's chest.

"What happened?" Dean asked looking at Kathy.

"I'm honestly not sure." Kathy leaned her head over on Dean. "I was ready for him to stab me, or even shoot me. I heard movement, and then nothing. When I turned to look he was gone."

"He ran away."

Kathy shook her head. "He couldn't have moved that fast. One moment he was there, the next, poof gone."

"All that matters is that you are all safe." John said stepping up onto the porch. "I'm not going to lose any sleep over one random bad guy disappearing."

"That's what I've been telling them." Daisy said from the doorway. "Now it's getting dark, how about we all move inside, Hannah's worked her own personal magic in Mr. Murphy's kitchen."

As the family filed into the house Gabe watched from a distance. He smiled watching Sam walk with the twins still attached to his legs. Leaning against a tree he continued to watch. He didn't even bother to move when he felt someone was close by.

"What did you do?" Castiel's voice came out of the darkness.

"What I had to." Gabe answered.

"You killed a human."

"Wasn't the first time, for our kind. Besides you were the one that told me how important it was to make sure Sam didn't die."

"He was not in danger."

"Wrong." Gabe snapped spinning around. "Sam would have died inside if he lost Hannah and Ethan. You also made sure I knew just how connect they are, and how unstable Sam could be."

Castiel sighed, looking toward the house. "Everything is so different now. I'm not sure I even know what's coming next."

"Just maybe that's for the best." Gabe looked back at the house. "When you uproached me I honestly thought you were crazy." Glancing over at Cass Gabe smiled. "Still do. But I also saw how much you believed what you were saying, and how much you were willing to sacrifice for it. I'm not up to my eyeballs. I'm also finding myself agreeing with you."

"About what?"

"This old rock needs as many Winchesters as it can get." Gabe smiled bigger. "I guess in a way you and me are Winchesters too."

Castiel got a far off look in his eyes, then a small sad smile came to his lips. When he turned to face Gabe the smile was gone. "What did you do with the man?"

Gabe rolled his eyes. "You have got a huge one tracked mind. Fine I've got him and a few others stashed away." When Castiel gave him a questioning look Gabe pointed toward the house. "This place was staked out as well. I took care of them, seconds before they would have blasted holes through Jim Murphy's truck. And I'd do it again. The threat against the family has been taken care of."

"Only one threat has been taken care of." Castiel sighed. "I'm afraid of the consequences of Gordon's attack. Plus there is still the person that was able to hide Hannah from us, and knew what she was. If that ever got out…"

"Heaven would rain down on us all." Gabe nodded. "Whatever comes we'll help them through it."

Castiel nodded as he turned and silently vanished.

Gabe returned his focus back to the house. He probably should feel regret for what he did. But he didn't. He had failed to protect his daughter, there was no way he would ever fail again. A curtain shifted, and Gabe snapped his fingers. Ethan pressed his face to the glass, not sure what he was trying to see. He had felt something back in the woods, just before the bad man disappeared. He just didn't know what.

"What cha looking at?" Sam asked kneeling behind his son.

"Nothing." Ethan answered honestly.

"Well then you better head in for some food." Dean stood just a few steps from them. "Your Mommy has cooked up something that smells really good. And a certain little princess keeps calling for Etan."

Ethan smiled giving his father a quick hug, then hurried off to find his siblings. Sam stood and looked out the window. Dean came up and asked.

"You still honestly thinking about, what you told me in the car?"

Sam slowly nodded.

"Have you talked about it with Hannah?"

"I will." Sam said softly. "In the morning, or sometime tomorrow."

"How about right now?"

The brothers turned around and both smiled. "You two are getting a little too good at sneaking up on us." Dean pointed out. Sam said nothing his eyes fixed on Hannah. She walked over and took his hands in hers.

"Kathy and I talked the first night in the cabin."

"And what did you two talk about?" Dean asked crossing his arms and facing Kathy.

"How our husbands would probably try and stick us away somewhere permanently. Kathy matched Dean's stance. "You know for our own good."

"It was his idea." Dean said nodding toward Sam.

"But." Kathy took a step closer to Dean.

"It wasn't such a bad idea." Dean admitted.

There was now barely an inch between Dean and Kathy. She reached up and cupped his face in her hands. "You can't get rid of us that easy."

"We don't want to get rid of any of you." Sam's eyes were completely focused on Hannah. "We want to keep you all safe."

"We are hunters." Hannah said holding Sam's hands a little tighter. "Because of your training, I was able to save our son. Two years ago I'm not sure I would have been able to."

"Because of your support." Kathy looked up into Dean's sparkling green eyes and smiled. "I'm finally able to embrace who I really am. What I am."

"You are my wife, and the mother of my sons." Dean said brushing a soft kiss to her forehead. "So much has happened this year."

"And here we are." Hannah said. "Together under one roof, as it always should be. We let you hide us away in the cabin because we agreed with you, but even then it wasn't perfectly safe." Hannah took Sam's hands and wrapped his arms around her. "This is the only place I'm perfectly safe."

"Our children were born to be hunters." Kathy said wrapping Dean's arms around her. "And damn it Hannah and I want them to be trained by the best."

"Sammy I think we're losing this argument."

Sam laughed. "We never even said what we were thinking."

"You were thinking." Dean pointed out looking back at his brother. "I'm holding with that it was your idea to start with."

"So are you four just going to stand in here cuddling?" John asked coming into the room. "Or are you going to kiss, then come eat some of this food Hannah fixed for us?"

"I'm going with all of the above." Dean said kissing Kathy. "Just not in that order, and possibly adding a few things."

Kathy laughed lightly punching Dean in the arm. Dean and Kathy followed John out of the room. Hannah looked up into Sam's eyes and was sad to still see fear there.

"I understand, I really do." Hannah said softly caressing Sam's cheek. "But this family is strongest when we're together."

"I know." Sam leaned into her touch. "I just wanted to try and stop Ethan and the twins from growing up to fast."

"Like Logan."

Sam closed his eyes, a tear slipping from one, as he nodded. "Ethan is not even seven yet."

"And think of all that you had seen by the time you were seven." Hannah pointed out. When Sam opened his eyes it was to see the love of his life smiling. "Now look at me and be totally honest. Could you truly leave us somewhere? Somewhere that you might not return to, in two weeks, four, maybe months." Hannah felt Sam's arms tighten around her. "That's what I thought."

"I didn't say anything."

"You never have to." Hannah stretched up and kissed. "Now come on you need to eat, and I'm sure your nephews would love to tell you how they protected the twins. It is a rather amazing story." Hannah kept ahold of one of Sam's hands pulling him toward the dining room. "Plus I'm sure you want to hear in a little more detail what happened in the woods. Of course you and Dean are going to have to tell us everything that happened on your little hunt."

Sam laughed pulling her back against his chest. "You are amazing you know that?"

"So a tall handsome man keeps telling me." Hannah smiled up at Sam. "I'm starting to think he has a thing for me."

Sam scooped her into his arms making her squeal. "You are his total world."

As he walked into the dining room carrying Hannah the children cheered. Dean laughed, leaned over and whispered something in Kathy's ear, which caused her to blush. John just smiled watching his family. This year might have been hard, and at times he wasn't so sure they would get through it. But here they were, stronger than ever.


End file.
